Le temps d'un été
by Edlweis
Summary: Cloud ! Cloud !  J'ai toujours entendu mes petits frères m'appeler. Un en particulier, le plus petit, le plus adorable. J'aurais voulu le protéger mais j'ai tout foiré, j'ai cru qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance ... je me suis trompé. En un été j'ai fait plus de connerie qu'en dix-huit ans ... un triste record ...
1. Chapter 1

« Cloud ! Cloud ! »

J'ai toujours entendu mes petits frères m'appeler. Un en particulier, le plus petit, le plus adorable. Le seul que je n'ai pas pût protéger de _cet_ homme.

Lorsque j'ai eu dix ans, nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec mes deux petits frères et ma petite sœur. Naminé et Ventus, deux jumeaux toujours près à aider et mon adorable Roxas. Le plus petit et le plus gentil et maladroit des petits frères. J'ai dût me battre avec les services sociaux pour rester avec eux. Mais j'ai vu mes efforts vains quand ils ont cherché à me prendre Roxas. Il avait cinq ans et les jumeaux huit ans. Ils se sont fait emmener par les services sociaux et moi avec.

J'ai réussit à obtenir un délai pour vider la maison. Je l'ai utilisé pour appeler la sœur de notre mère, une femme très gentille qui et venu nous chercher devant la maison pour nous emmener loin. C'est comme ça qu'un soir, le coffre plein de carton et une ribambelle de bambins à charge sur la banquette arrière, ma tante et devenue notre nouvelle mère. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais … Mais … je me suis trompé.

Le matin à notre réveil on était devant une vieille bâtisse qui tombait en ruine, les cartons à quelques mètres de nous et un mot de notre tante qui disait qu'elle allait revenir …

Cela fait huit ans que l'on attend.

* * *

Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci de me donner vos avis (je ne mange pas) savoir si je continue ou pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Voici la suite un peut plus tard que prévus mais totalement corrigée.

Je remercie toutes celles (et ceux on sait jamais) qui on laissez un petit mot à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : début d'été.

Alors que le soleil se levait dans une chambre, son occupant n'était pas là. À mon grand regret je trouvait le fuyard dans mon lit. Les mèches blondes, typiques de ma famille, encadraient le visage de poupée de mon petit frère. Il disait faire des crises de somnambulisme mais se trouvait toujours dans mon lit et non dans celui d'un autre. Allez savoir pourquoi mais cela ne m'étonnait même plus. Je me levais sans trop faire de bruit et après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt et un short noir je descendis à la cuisine. Étrangement j'y trouvais Naminé un tablier sur son petit corps de femme.

« Bien dormit Cloud ? Demanda t-elle de sa voix chantante.

- Euh, oui merci. Et toi ? Tu ne te lèves pas aussi tôt d'ordinaire.

- L'arnaque mensuelle, me dit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Oh, et oui ça explique tout.

Avoir une seule fille dans la maison n'est pas toujours une bonne chose surtout pour elle.

- Ven dort encore ? Demandais-je en me servant un café.

- Non il est partit me chercher des fraises pour faire de la crème glacée. »

Je me léchais le lèvres à l'avance en pensant aux merveilleuses glaces de notre sœur. Naminé adore nous faire plaisir et nous on adore les gâteaux. Alors pour nous faire plaisir elle en fait d'excellent. Pourtant un jour elle s'est ratée une charlotte au fraise. Alors qu'elle était au bord des larmes on en a mangé un peut, pour la rassurer, et contrairement à ce que l'on pensait ce fut très bon. Et le lendemain ce fut encore meilleur quand on le sortit du congélateur sous forme de pot de glace à la fraise. Après ça Naminé se mit à nous faire de la glace artisanale de qualité.

Avantage, comme on a toujours trop de confitures de fraise ou de glace, on les vends aux voisins et ça nous paye les factures et une partie des fournitures scolaires. Le reste c'est grâce à nos récoltes et la gentillesse des voisins. C'est grâce à eux que notre toit tiens toujours. Enfin, la bouille de Roxas a bien aidé à convaincre les femmes des hommes les plus récalcitrant.

En parlant de Roxas, ce dernier entre dans la cuisine en même temps que Ven. Même si ils sont identique, Ventus a une peau plus foncée que celle de Roxas. D'ailleurs Nami surnomme sont jumeau le basané à cause de sa peau. Même si cela témoigne juste du fait qu'il travaille plus au jardin que nous qui avons sût garder une peau très blanche, le pire étant le teint de porcelaine de Roxas.

Roxas qui entre dans la pièce avec un de mes tee-shirt. Je râle pour la forme et me doute bien qu'il n'a rien d'autre à part, si j'ai de la chance, un boxer.

Ven est toujours dans l'entrée de la porte de la cuisine du côté jardin et lave les fraise et ses mains en prévenant que les plants de tomates et de radis étaient presque tous mûrs. Nous savons ce que ça veut dire et Nami peste déjà à l'idée de recevoir une armée de garçons à la maison. L'entre-aide dans le village est toujours la bienvenue mais nous on importe notre main d'œuvre. Non seulement notre maison est loin mais en plus on va à l'école en ville. Là nous sommes juste la première semaine des vacances d'été et nos cousins ne vont pas tarder. D'ailleurs une demi heure après le petit déjeuner notre tante (cette traîtresse) nous appelle pour demander encore une fois le chemin de la maison. Pour reprendre ses petits elle ne se trompe jamais mais pour les amener c'est toujours le même scénario. Enfin cela veut juste dire qu'ils ne sont pas loin.

Ce qui active tout le monde dans la maison. Ven et Nami finissent la poussière dans la maison et Roxas s'occupe de ranger les futons qui séchaient dehors. Moi ? Oh, moi je supervise le tout et m'occupe de la salle de bain. On avait lavé le reste hier. Mais c'est toujours agréable de tout nettoyer en écoutant une vieille chanson sur la très vieille radio de la cuisine. On a bien essayé d'en acheter une autre mais c'est trop chère pour nous.

Un bruit de voiture me fait sortir de mes pensées et c'est avec étonnement que je vois un mini bus entrer dans notre cour. Dans mon dos je sais qu'il y a ma sœur, je repère Ven près du vieux hangar et Roxas derrière les shojis de salle à vivre. Notre tante sort bien de la voiture avec nos cousins Aerith, Terra et Sora mais ils semblent avoir amener des amis à eux. Je haïs les imprévus et si notre tante a oublié je vais me faire un plaisir de la renvoyer à sa ville elle et ses gamins.

« C'est quoi ça ? Demandais-je hostile.

- Des amis à mes fils, répondit la femme qui nous avait abandonnés dans ce taudis.

- Je vois ça, mais malheureusement pour eux cela ne fait pas partit de notre accord alors ils dégagent !

- Cloud, murmura Naminé en posant sa main sur mon avant bras.

- Ven, tu restes ou tu es ! Nam' amène Roxas dans ta chambre et rester y. quand à vous notre accord et rompu repartez sur le champs !

Naminé m'obéit sur le champ, elle savait que si j'utilise ce surnom c'est qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Mais ma tante semble l'avoir oublié et elle me regarde de haut avec son air le plus hautain.

- Cette maison est à moi et j'y invite qui je veux. Si les amis de mes enfants veulent rester ici tu n'as pas le droit de refuser Cloud.

Cette garce prononce mon nom comme une insulte, alors qu'elle voulait le piquer à ma mère pour nommer son premier fils, heureusement j'étais né le premier.

- Euh, madame c'est pas grave on veut pas déranger, dit un des gars un grand brun.

- Oh, que non ! Vous êtes ici et vous allez y rester, s'énerva notre chère tantine.

La dizaine d'adolescent regardèrent la mère de famille étrangement. Enfin, adolescent, il y avait aussi des personnes de mon âge et plus âgés.

- Si ils ont pas envie moi j'les force pas !

- Ils restent ici !

- Cloud, tenta Aerith.

- Oui ? Demandais-je direct plus calme.

- L'année dernière nous avions eu beaucoup de travail alors on pensait qu'un peut plus de monde …

- On ne pensait pas te gêner mais on aurait dû prévenir, fini Terra.

- Hum …

Je fis un signe de tête à Ventus après tout il est plus au courant que moi sur les terrains. À ma connaissance on en a trois mais il a put en faire un autre à cause du manque de place de l'année passée.

- Cette année on a quatre terrain et il va falloir s'en occuper matin et soir plus une partie de l'après midi … Les équipes habituelles ne suffirons pas.

- Bon, on les prend ! Ma tante vous avez gagné cette fois.

- A la bonne heure ! Prenez tous vous affaire et bon déb ... Bonnes vacances ! »

Elle se força à sourire et les aida même à décharger plus vite. Je me demande ce qu'elle a prévu cette fois et regarde notre main d'œuvre de cette année.

Bon on va voir ce qu'on peut en tirer.

* * *

Voilà !

Merci d'avoir lu à bientôt pour la suite !

Et j'espère une petite Review pour m'encouragée à poursuivre ... Encore merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

La suite un peut plus tôt que prévu, qui est passé à la correction. On reste dans le calme et dans le début en douceur c'est vraiment pour bien introduire les personnages.

Je remercie Doppelgnger pour sa review et vous tous de me lire.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Au boulot !

_Zack :_ Le ronronnement du moteur annonça notre fin et le départ de la mère de Sora.

Bon dieu pourquoi j'ai dit oui à Aerith déjà … Ah, oui, je me souviens c'est parce qu'on ne peut pas dire non à Aerith. Je regarde mon grand frère et mon petit frère. Si Angeal est comme moi, mi-figue mi-raisin, Vanitas ne décolle pas son regard du dénommé Ventus. Je les trouve un peut brut ces cousins d'Aerith. Enfin bon, on verra bien.

^.^

Je regarde nos visiteurs et leurs valises. Dans mon champ de vision je vois Ventus qui se rapproche de Terra.

« Pourquoi êtes vous autant ?

- On vous l'a dit, on ne se sens pas de faire tous le travail prévu à sept.

- Six, rectifia automatiquement Ventus.

- Six ?

- Les jambes de Roxas. »

_Cloud :_ C'est vrai qu'on a tendance à oublier nous aussi mais Roxas ne peut pas nous aider. Ses jambes sont trop faibles à cause de la maladie du fer. On ne sait pas trop d'où vient cette maladie. La seule chose qu'on sait c'est que ça s'attaque aux os de notre frère et fait des tâches sur ses jambes d'année en année il perd sa mobilité et, à terme, ça va s'étendre à tout son corps. Heureusement ça progresse très lentement et Roxas peut encore marcher sans trop de problème ou de douleur. Car oui, ça fait mal comme maladie. Perdu dans mes pensées je me fais réveiller par la main d'Aerith qui me regarde, peinée. Elle se fait beaucoup de soucie pour notre frère et a abandonné son rêve de fleuriste pour la carrière de médecin spécialisé dans les maladies rares. Je pense ne jamais pouvoir la remercier assez.

« Bon ! Criais-je en me reprenant.

J'entendis la fenêtre de Naminé s'ouvrir.

- Comme nous n'avons plus le choix, dis-je toujours d'une voix forte. Nous allons commencer par mettre toutes vos affaires dans le couloir central et on avisera plus tard pour les chambres. Aerith et Naminé sont ensemble par défaut et personne ne se rajoute à leur pair. Roxas basculera dans ma chambre …

- Pour ce que ça change, murmura Ventus avant d'essuyer une tape derrière les oreilles. Maieuh !

Je regarde mon frère puis quand il rentre la tête dans les épaules reprend :

- Roxas est donc avec moi et Terra. Sora tu vas avec Ventus dans la chambre à Roxas et le reste dans la pièce à vivre.

- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent une partie des invités.

- D'ailleurs ils devraient donner leurs noms les nouveaux, ou on va faire comment ?

- Bonne idée Naminé … Alors ?! »

^.^

_Angeal :_ Nous nous regardons tous. Je suis le plus âgé ici. Bien que ce blond en impose pas mal. Il doit avoir l'habitude ici … Mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui à Zack … Ah oui, à cause des puppy eyes. Traître !

« Je suis Angeal, l'aîné du groupe. Et voici mes petits frères, Zack et Vanitas.

Mes frères font un signe de tête et lèvent la main à leur nom.

- Moi c'est Reno et lui là c'est mon frère Axel.

Cloud regarda les grands rouquins. Depuis la fenêtre Roxas trouvait les nouveaux arrivants pas trop mal et il voyait déjà ses frères craquer pour les bruns, ils avaient l'air gentil et bosseur, un combo mortel pour les têtes blondes.

- Je suis Demyx et voici mon demi-frère Saïx, dit un gars avec une drôle de dégaine en désignant un gars aux cheveux bleu.

- Et lui c'est Riku, mon petit ami ! Cria Sora en s'accrochant à un mec décoloré, puis il ajouta. Et on dort ensemble ! »

^.^

_Roxas :_ Le "non" de Terra fut aussi catégorique que soudain et, pour le plus grand malheur de Sora, Cloud ne l'aida pas sur ce coup là. Les gens entrèrent tous dans la maison et je ne vis plus que Ven et Cloud qui discutaient à voix basse dans la cour.

J'avais envie de descendre mais Naminé m'avait dit de ne pas bouger et lui désobéir signifiait pas de glace à la fraise. Et moi je les aime beaucoup les glaces de Nami. Je restais donc à la fenêtre. A l'extrémité de mon champ de vision se trouvait les plantations où un cadavre de corbeau dissuadait les oiseaux d'approcher en plus des pointes en fer sur les armatures. Sur le sol, je sais qu'il y a une sorte de purin qui empêche la plupart des animaux d'approcher. Une brise fraîche me caresse le front et je fixe le ciel et les montagnes. Même si ce n'est pas pratique et assez insolé, c'est joli ici, en plus on a un panorama incroyable depuis les chambres. Je pourrais rester ici des heures.

Cloud a dû en choquer plus d'un avec son discours, mais moi je trouve ça normal. Notre frère à toujours été très protecteur, Ventus marche dans ses pas et est lui aussi très protecteur, surtout vis à vis de Naminé. Mais c'est normal, enfin c'est comme ça qu'on toujours vécu et je m'en plaind pas. J'ai jamais vraiment aimer les gens, ici c'est très grand et on est que quatre alors j'imagine mal les bus ou métro de la capitale avec des centaine de personnes entassés dans un petit endroit. Je me demande comment on fait pour respirer dans ces conditions.

Dans mon dos j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et me retourne sur Aerith.

« Tu peux descendre tu sais, me dit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Cloud n'a pas dit si je pouvais ou pas et Nami m'a dit de rester.

- Viens là idiot ! »

Je me jette bien volontiers dans ses bras grands ouvert et sens l'odeur de son parfum. Elle en a plein qui sentent la fleur et j'aime ça. Elle caresse ma tête avec douceur et nous restons comme ça un moment. Nous sommes interrompu par Naminé qui vient chercher sa trousse mauve. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans mais si on y touche on se fait gronder. Ça fait cinq ans que cela dur et d'après Cloud ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. D'ailleurs Cloud entre quelques secondes après et caresse la tête de notre sœur qui lui fait un faible sourire. Elle est plus pâle que d'habitude, je me demande si elle est malade comme moi. Cloud me distrait de mes pensées en caressant mon dos.

« Tu te sens bien ? Demande t'il doucement.

- Oui, je profitais du vent. Pourquoi j'ai l'air mal ?

- T'es juste un peut pâle mais t'as pas de fièvre, me dit-il en caressant mon front.

- Hum …

- Tu peux descendre si tu veux.

Je vois dans ses yeux que ça lui coûte de me dire ça parce que je suis son préféré alors je me remets à la fenêtre et dis sans les regarder.

- Je vais rester ici, le monde ça me fait peur.

- Bon, je redescends. Aerith tu veux rester ici ou venir ?

- Hum, ça dépend. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Pas vraiment …

Je sens que Cloud verdit en pensant qu'il va devoir se faire obéir de gens plus âgé que lui, alors que lui même doit parfois suivre les indications de Ven.

- Tu peux y aller Aerith, dis-je sans la regarder. Sinon tu seras lésée pour les tâches.

- Bon ... si tu le dit. »

je les entends descendre et soupir. C'est tout le temps comme ça. On se fait du soucie pour moi mais je vais bien, mes jambes me font juste un peu mal le matin mais sinon je vais bien. La maladie du fer … je me suis documenté à l'école.

On ne sait pas quand est apparu cette maladie. Certains disent qu'elle est liée à l'industrialisation et d'autre aux métaux lourds. Moi, je sais juste que ça me fait des tâches grises sous la peau et qu'en hiver ça fait très mal. Certains jours ou il fait froid je ne peux même plus me lever et je dois me traîner jusque en bas pour prendre des gélules contre la douleur. Il n'y a pas de traitement connu d'après internet et les produits expérimentaux coûtent trop chère pour nous. Alors je fais sans et attends le jour ou je ne pourrais plus marcher, le jour ou une tâche grise se montrera sur mon visage ou ma poitrine. Ce jour là je serais condamné. Mais Cloud me dit de ne pas y penser, que c'est mauvais. C'est vrai qu'ici ça fait moins mal que les rares fois ou je suis aller en ville. Là bas j'y ai l'impression qu'on cherche à plomber mes jambes, qu'on me les arrache, qu'on y plante des centaines de pointes chauffées à blanc. Ici la douleur et moins vive, parfois elle disparaît totalement. Une fois j'ai passé une semaine sans avoir mal. J'étais très heureux mais le lendemain la douleur était revenu avec une nouvelle tâche, plus grosse que les autres, sur le genou gauche.

Tout à mes pensées sombres je n'entends pas Ventus qui entre dans la chambre. Du coup je sursaute quand il me touche l'épaule.

« Pardon Roxas, me dit-il gêné.

- Non, ce n'est rien, je rêvais, me dépêchais-je de répondre à son air troublé.

- C'est l'heure de manger … Tu veux que je te porte ?

- Ah ! je suis surpris d'avoir rêvassé si longtemps, ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude, je regarde mon frère avant de répondre. Non je pense pouvoir marcher, je n'ai pas très mal aujourd'hui.

- D'acc … je serais derrière toi.

- Mais je prends un temps monstre pour descendre les escaliers !

- Alors je te porte !

- NON ! »

Ven me regarde étrangement mais je ne veux pas me laisser battre par la maladie et ça commence par me débrouiller seul. Je m'excuse d'avoir haussé la voix, j'ai rameuté Naminé et je sais que mon cri n'a pas échappé à Cloud. Je suis soudain heureux qu'il soit coincé avec nos invités. Je me lève un peut vite et me pince l'arrête du nez en vacillant un peut. Pour le coup je suis sur d'être livide. Je sens la main de Ven dans mon dos et entends Nami qui appelle Cloud. J'en ai mare de les paniquer pour rien, comme maintenant.

Je reprends mes sens quand Cloud arrive en trombe avec Aerith. Ven leur explique la situation mais je leur assure que ce n'est rien, mon ton est un peut brusque mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me protègent d'un truc qui de toute façon va me tuer.

« Rox...

- Je vais bien Cloud je te le jure ! Je suis juste à cran et votre inquiétude constante n'arrange rien du tout !

Je me doute que leur dire ne va rien changer mais tous les étés je me retrouve avec une armée de mère poule. Je sais que je suis fragile mais être surprotégé comme ça ne va en rien me guérir.

- Pardon de t'avoir surprit Ven, c'était juste un vertige parce que je me suis levé trop vite. Je vais bien ! Cloud t'aurais pas dû venir, c'était rien, vraiment.

- Okay mais tu laisses Ventus te porter jusqu'en bas.

- Oui Cloud. »

Et voilà comment perdre cinq minute en dix leçons by Roxas. Franchement je m'en veux alors que Ven me met sur son dos. Je m'agrippe comme je peux. Je sais que Cloud va être dans notre dos et les filles devant nous au cas où. Franchement, c'est toujours la même chose. Une fois en bas je me déloge de ma place et entre sans aide dans la pièce à vivre. Bon dieu tous ce monde !

_Aerith :_ Je vois Roxas qui pâlit de plus en plus. Il déteste le monde, comme ses frères, mais lui ça peut le rendre malade. Je passe ma main dans sa nuque et le guide jusqu'à sa place à côté de moi. Nami et Ven sont dans la cuisine et Cloud en bout de table. Je sais que Roxas va mal mais leur inquiétude constante le rend malade plus qu'autre chose. Nos blonds déteste le monde et les inconnus, pour le coup ils sont servit. Du coup pour ne pas montrer leur tension ils se focalisent tous sur le plus faible et rendent Roxas malade.

À côté de moi Zack jette de petit coup d'œil à Roxas. Face à nous Angeal, Axel et Saïx ont la courtoisie de ne rien dire. Naminé arrive avec un plat de crudité et Ventus avec des coupelles de sauces. Le repas se passe relativement bien si on oubli Reno et Axel qui taquinent Roxas, mais comme ça le fait plus sourire qu'autre chose la ligue blondie ne fait rien. Je sais que mes frères et moi sommes aussi sur le qui-vive mais cela semble disproportionné quand on voit Roxas rembarrer Axel et Reno avec aisance.

_Roxas:_ « Naminé et Aerith, vous pourrez faire la vaisselle avec Roxas et … Riku. Pendant ce temps Ven et moi on va s'assurer des plants, nous propose Cloud.

- Et nous on fait quoi, demande le drôle de type … Demyx je crois.

- Vous remettez la salle en ordre et après vous vous mettez dans un coin et vous ne bougez plus, clair ?

- Limpide, répliqua Zack en étouffant un bâillement. »

Je vais à la cuisine et m'assied sur le plan de travail alors que Naminé fait déjà couler l'eau, Aerith et Riku arrivent avec la vaisselle. La mécanique se met en place et le début d'après midi se passe très calment. Riku n'est pas causant et je me demande même comment un type pareil peut sortir avec Sora. Enfin ce n'est pas mes oignions.

Après la vaisselle je vais m'allonger dans la pièce à vivre alors que Cloud arrive avec la liste des préposés à l'arrosage, huit personnes sur quatorze, ça fait beaucoup mais c'est normal, on a beaucoup de parcelles cette année. Ven en fait parfois trop. Je reste allongé parce que je n'ai rien à faire, comme souvent. Un petit vent frais passe dans la maison et les bruits du jardin me font somnoler. Je finis par m'endormir à l'ombre de la maison, dans le calme habituel et rassurant de notre chez nous.

_Angeal :_ Purée, je pensais pas que passer un arrosoir était aussi fatigant. Ils appellent ça des parcelles mais c'est immense ces carrés de terre ! Je suis revenus à la maison pour boire un coup et trouve le plus jeune de nos hôtes endormi sur les tatamis du salon. Il est adorable celui-là. Je contourne la maison pour ne pas le réveiller avec le bruit de mes pas et me sers un verre d'eau. Jamais un verre d'eau ne fut aussi bon de toute ma vie. Je regarde Roxas dormir, il ressemble à Zack quand il était petit, Vanitas n'a jamais été aussi mignon. J'aurais aimé demander à ce Cloud pourquoi on ne voyait pas le dernier et pourquoi ils semblaient tous inquiet mais ça aurait paru déplacé. Et puis je sens bien que nous ne sommes que peu toléré en ces lieux. La mère de nos amis a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, mais elle semble avoir eu tord.

« Il est mignon non ?

- Aerith ?!

- Chut !

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche en regardant l'adolescent qui dormait toujours. Je soufflais un coup et me tournait vers la jeune femme.

- Je suis réquisitionné pour une nouvelle tâche ?

- Oh non, ils vont juste faire une promenade, ça t'intéresse ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai pas revus la petite demoiselle, elle me semblait un peu pâle elle aussi.

- Elle se repose dans la chambre – problème de fille – elle aussi ?

- Ce petit est très pâle...

- C'est un trait de famille. Seul Ven à vraiment la peau sombre et encore il est plus pâle que Vanitas. Roxas … il est souvent pâle mais c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui il semble mal. Il a toujours été plus faible que les autres. Tu sais … il a …

- Je sais, la maladie du fer.

- Comment ?

Sont visage choqué me fit sourire.

- J'ai reconnu les signes. Mon grand père est mort de ça. Il a traîné la maladie toute sa vie et a vécu jusqu'à un âge respectable.

- Combien ?

- Soixante-six ans, pourquoi ?

- Roxas compte beaucoup pour moi et j'ai peur qu'il cherche à mettre fin à sa vie avant la maladie.

- Tu sais, mon grand-père à put mené une vie normale pendant longtemps. Ce n'est que les dernières années qu'il était dans un fauteuil. Cette maladie est plus comme un combat contre soi. La seule peur de mon grand-père était de nous transmettre la maladie. C'est lui qui a écrit la plupart des ouvrages sur cette maladie.

- …

- Un problème ?

- C'est la première fois que tu parles autant.… Tu devrais dire ça à Cloud. Il est très inquiet pour son frère. »

Je me fit la promesse d'y pensée en regardant le visage reposé du petit.

Aerith fit comme moi avant de laver mon verre. Une petite cloche en fonte tintait quelque part dans la maison. Sur le moment je sentis une grande paix m'envahir, et je souhaitais que cela ne change jamais.

* * *

Voilà !

Le chapitre suivant viendra quand il pourra. Pour le reste un petit mot sur vos impressions bonne ou mauvaise me motiverais, comme pas mal d'auteur je carbures au petit mot doux.

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Promenade de santé.

_Axel:_ Je haïs la marche ! Après avoir dû arroser des mètres de terre ces fous nous ont proposé une balade en forêt. J'ai cru que ce serait cool et romantique, une promenade en amoureux avec mon Saïx. La vérité est toute autre...

« Axel ne pose pas ton pied ici ! Me cria Ven.

- Et pourquoi au bon dieu ! M'exclamais-je.

- Tu allais mettre le pied sur une espèce protéger.

Je me suis penché et vis alors la plus belle des petites fleurs. Bon, je veux bien ne pas mettre mon pied sur ça, mais juste parce que c'est beau.

- Cloud j'ai mal aux pieds, gémit Sora.

- On a tous mal aux pieds, renchérit Demyx.

- On est presque arrivé à destination, encore cinq minutes », nous rassura Ventus en tapotant l'épaule de Sora .

Eux aussi semblent fatigués, pourtant ils doivent souvent crapahuter dans ces montagnes. Je regarde autour de nous, que veulent-ils nous montrer pour qu'on aille se perdre dans les collines. Je vois mon frère qui discute avec Zack et Terra. Il tente d'inclure Cloud dans la discution mais ce dernier semble hermétique a notre charme flamboyant. Non mais franchement, on a fait fort dans la famille, on a tous les cheveux rouge, à différent degré. Mon frère et moi on a gagné la palme avec nos pics incandescents. Et puis l'autre là il a dit cinq minutes mais ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils disent cinq minutes. Ils sont pas perdu au moins.

« On y est ! »

_Zack:_ Enfin ! Terra et moi dépassons Cloud pour … tomber au pied d'un arbre géant. Mais quand je dis géant c'est … ouah !

« Cet arbre a près de mille ans et pourtant il est toujours vivant. C'est le roi de la forêt. »

Le murmure de Cloud, sa voix était remplie d'admiration pour l'arbre. Il nous prouva ses dires en touchant l'une des racines. Il nous montra sa main qui était pleine d'une sorte de colle. Il nous expliqua que c'était la sève qui suintait par les vieilles plaies de ce roi qui avait sans doute vu plein de choses. Il nous dit que l'arbre faisait cela à cause de la forte chaleur et qu'il nous faudrait rentrer avant de cuir comme dans une cocotte minute. La comparaison me fit rire, il est marrant en fait. Terra était déjà debout et Cloud me tendit sa main propre. Enfin propre tout est relatif, la main qui n'est pas collante quoi.

Le retour et plutôt simple, on suit un petit cour d'eau. Arrivé à la baraque nous sommes tous crevés mais ça en valait le coup. En entrant dans la maison Naminé et Aerith nous grondèrent.

« Non mais oh les crados vous pouvez pas faire attention, nous dit Naminé.

- Euh à quoi ?

- Vous chaussures pleines de terre c'est dans l'entrée ! En vous n'entrez pas tant que vos mains ne sont pas propre, ne dit Aerith très remonté pour le coup.

- Et vous nettoierez vos dégâts », nous ordonna Naminé.

Nous quittâmes la fraîcheur de l'engawa (passerelle de bois à l'ombre qui, ici, suit tout une partie de la maison) pour allez nous laver les mains au robinet derrière la maison, puis nous avons passé l'entrée et retiré nous chaussures dans le doma (pièce ou l'on retire ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans la maison). Ces traîtres de blond ne nous ont pas prévenu et sirotent tranquillement un thé glacé alors qu'on se fait inspecter les mains par les maîtresses de maison.

Sora et Reno sont, avec moi, désigné pour nettoyer le sol et un sceau nous attend sur l'engawa. Je remonte mes cheveux noir que je noue pour ne pas être gêné et fusille Angeal du regard. Jamais il ne m'a prévenu de ce genre de règle. Sora se plaind alors que l'autre blond là … Ventus est partit vers le jardin avec la poupée qui lui ressemble.

_Ventus:_ Je marche lentement, profitant de l'air chaud de l'après midi avant de faire la sieste avec les autres. Roxas et moi on est partit voir les plants et chercher la moustiquaire. J'adore Roxas mais il est lent, je sais que c'est pas sa faute mais ça me dérange d'aller si lentement. Mais bon ça fait toujours plaisir quand ses grands yeux s'extasient sur notre travail.

« C'est immense !

Je sourie face à sa bouille de gamin. Notre frère ne grandit pas.

- C'est pour avoir plus de sous à la fin de l'année.

- C'est génial ! En plus avec les cousins on n'a pas à verser de salaire.

- Ouais juste à leur éviter la crise de foie. »

Je me baisse pour enlever une mauvaise herbe. Mon regard s'accroche aux jambes de mon frère. Ses tâches font le tour de ses chevilles comme des anneaux bien net avant de faire comme des tâches de chardon ou d'encre sur ses jambes. Il y en a quatre sur chaques jambes, elles recouvrent une partie de ses tibias, ses genoux, et une toute petite commençait à s'étendre sur sa cuisse blanche.

C'en devenait terriblement beau.

Quand j'étais petit je pensais qu'en frottant fort on pourrait les faire partir. Ça fait dix ans qu'on frotte comme des malades. Et je me doute bien que celui que ça attriste le plus c'est Cloud. Il ne le dit pas mais il est content quand Roxas vient dans son lit. Sa plus grande peur c'est de nous perdre, et Roxas … on ne se fait pas d'illusion. La maladie progresse lentement tant qu'on est à la campagne mais un jour il nous faudra partir à la ville. Je me demande souvent ce qui se passera à ce moment là, la maladie va elle se développer plus vite comme à chaque fois qu'on y est aller. Et dans ce cas combien de temps pourrons nous rester avec notre frère.

J'ai peur...

_Roxas:_ « Ven ?

- AH !

Mon frère vient de tomber. Ça ne lui arrive jamais, je suis surpris il semblait ailleurs.

- Ça va ? Je lui demande en me penchant.

- Euh …

- Ven ?

Après un court silence mon frère éclata de rire. J'eus soudain très peur pour sa santé mentale.

- Pa... Pardon Roxy je rêvais.

- ?

- Bon direction le hangar ! »

Nous allons vers le hangar mais je crois que Ven à une insolation parce qu'il semble très rouge. Le hangar, longtemps je n'ai pas eu le droit d'y aller. La petite pièce en bois avec des trous à moitié reboucher et des étagères partout. Sur une il y a plusieurs mètres de moustiquaire et je prends une partie et Ven l'autre. À la maison on pose ça face à Cloud, j'en profite pour lui glisser mes craintes à l'oreille. Cloud envoie Ven à la cuisine ou notre frère s'effondre face à un verre d'eau. Je le regarde se faire examiner par Aerith pendant que Cloud explique ce qui va être la prochaine tâche de nos invités. Leurs faces sont hilarantes et le mieux c'est quand ils commencent à travailler. C'est cent fois mieux qu'un vidéo gag. Ils se trompent de sens, trébuchent dans un coin de moustiquaire … je suis hilare, je me tiens les côtes tellement je ries, je vois Cloud qui les aide comme il peut mais lui aussi fini par rire de la situation.

Quand je me lève pour les aider mes jambes me lâchent. Là je ne ris plus. Je n'ai rien sentit quand je suis tombé. Juste une légère douleur dans le tibia mais rien de plus. Je regarde mes jambes, les tâches aux dos des tibias se sont agrandies.

« Cloud ! »

_Cloud:_ La voix blanche et faible de notre frère me fait tourner la tête. Je connais ce ton et vois Roxas qui me fixe perdu. Une nouvelle tâche ? Je laisse Zack sous la direction de Naminé qui me regarde inquiète. Je vois ces foutues marques qui mangent presque tout le haut des tibias de mon frère. Je capte son regard et lui caresse la joue, sa peau est glacé ou c'est moi qui ai trop chaud ? Merde je sais plus ! Je le monte dans ma chambre, je sais qu'il va craquer dans pas longtemps.

_Zack:_ Il leur arrive quoi aux blonds ? Ils semblent tous inquiet … Aïe !

Merde je me suis mis un coup de marteau. Naminé ne rie pas à ma bêtise et me fait directement descendre. Ma main se retrouve sous l'eau froide en quelques minutes, la douleur disparaît alors que je vois les épaules de la p'tite blonde se secouer. Hé, mais y se passe quoi ici !

Je regarde autour de nous, les autres ont été mis dehors par Terra et Aerith. Il n'y a plus que moi et Angeal comme étranger.

« Grand-frère y se passe quoi là ? Demandais-je en chuchotant.

- Ven a une insolation et Roxas … t'as vu ses jambes ?

- Ouais il a la maladie du fer et alors ?

Je connais bien cette maladie, mon ex l'avait mais il était sous traitement. Papy aussi l'avait mais je l'ai pas trop connu.

- Alors notre frère peut mourir à tout instant et on peut rien faire, sanglota la petite Naminé.

- Mais ici la maladie doit se développer au ralentit, il y a quasiment pas de pollution.

- La pollution n'est pas le seul facteur Zack et tu le sais c'est ce qui a fait la différence entre grand-père et ton ami.

Mon ami … ouais j'en ai un autre de pote avec cette merde et il est mort au début d'l'hiver il vivait dans la peur de la maladie et ça l'a tué plus vite qu'une balle.

- On peut rien faire contre ça, continua Ventus. Il peut mourir à tout moment et nous on … on ... »

Angeal le prit dans son étreinte de nounours alors que je faisais de même avec Naminé. Dans la famille on a un don pour rassurer les gens. Vanitas ne l'a pas vraiment ou plutôt il le refoule pour pas faire ''tapette'' comme il dit. Je sers la petite blonde contre mon cœur et lui murmure de se calmer, lui assure qu'on peut vivre longtemps malgré la maladie. Ses pleurs se calment un peu mais c'est pour qu'elle s'inquiète pour son jumeau. Ven est passé de rouge à verdâtre, on dirait moi les lendemains de soirée. Je nous éloigne de l'évier en pierre de rocaille où le blond vomi de l'eau et de la bile. Angeal et partit chercher Aerith alors que je laisse Naminé avec son frère. Je vais dans le couloir principal et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. En haut, je retrouve mon blond qui calme son petit frère. Mon blond ?

« Cloud, Ventus est malade Aerith et avec lui. Cloud ?

Je le vois trembler. Il me regarde perdu. La situation doit le dépasser. Je m'approche et lui caresse le dos.

- Hey Cloudy, ça va aller. Mes frères et moi on gère la situation t'es plus tout seul. »

_Roxas : _''T'es plus tout seul'' jamais on a entendu ces mots. Pourtant on les a attendu si longtemps. Je veux croire Zack, je veux que notre frère puisse souffler un peu. Je caresse la joue de Cloud, il pleure un peu mais je sais que ce sont des larmes de soulagement.

Nous ne sommes plus seuls.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde !

Voici donc la suite de la fic et un petit jeu : deviner qui parle !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Malade.

Après cet épisode nous avons sérieusement proposé à nos invités de rentrer chez eux. On leur à tout expliqué y comprit une partie de nos craintes. Étrangement tous avaient déjà perdu un proche à cause de cette maladie : certain un grand-père, d'autre un ami. La ville, c'est mortel pour ceux qui on cette maladie. Mais nous nous sentons moins seul. Angeal nous explique sa théorie sur l'influence de la volonté sur la dégradation des cellules. On finit de mettre en place la moustiquaire et on met en place quelques portes de l'engawa pour avoir plus d'ombre. La porte principale est condamnée pour la saison et on a mis un cadre qui tient une moustiquaire sur des gonds inutilisés de la porte de la cuisine. On les a rajouté dès qu'on a put avoir la moustiquaire. Les derniers morceaux d'anti-bestioles sont mit sur les fenêtres de la maison.

Quand on a fini nous sommes dans une semi pénombre avec un verre de thé glacé, le bruit de l'évier qui goutte est hypnotique et beaucoup s'allongent sur les tatamis ou sortent un livre ou une console de leurs sacs. Je regarde Roxas qui est dans un coin, il regarde Sora exploser les scores de je ne sais quel jeu. Zack s'est rapproché de moi et lis par dessus mon épaule.

« C'est quoi ?

- Les prévisions météo pour la semaine, les récoltes, les recettes du mois dernier, les prévisions pour les mois à venir etc.

- Et t'arrive à prévoir tout ça ?

Il me regarda surpris. Je suis aller à l'école comme tout le monde !

- Oui, c'est que des math.

- Moi tous ces chiffres ça me fout la migraine. Je préfère suivre les ordres … tant qu'ils sont logiques.

- Hum …

- T'as oublié une retenue.

- Où ça ?

- Là. »

Après son discourt je l'aurais cru plus bête que ça. Il y avait bien une faute. C'est rare, je dois être fatigué. Je range le livre et me laisse tomber en arrière. Le frais de la maison et le calme me font un bien fou. Zack reste assis à regarder dehors. Au loin il y a un tracteur qui passe et des femmes qui chantent pour garder un rythme. Heureusement nous n'avons pas de rizière. Ça me fait penser qu'on a presque plus de riz, enfin, pas assez pour quatorze.

Je regarde Ventus qui, pour le coup, est malade. Il a le teint qui oscille entre le vert et le rouge, il est hors circuit pour la semaine. Naminé dessine dans un coin, Riku se rapproche d'elle, ils auraient fait un beau couple ces deux là … Enfin ça ne me regarde pas. Axel et Saïx discutent avec Demyx qui a sortit une guitare qu'il nettoie.

^.^

Je ne décolle plus mon regard de la guitare de Demyx. Depuis qu'il l'a sortie le jeu de Sora n'est plus amusant. On a jamais eu de vraie musique à la maison et le seul instrument qu'on connaît c'est la flûte à l'école. Sauf Cloud qui joue du piano depuis … euh, toujours. Je me souviens qu'avant, lui et maman se mettaient au piano et jouaient tout l'après midi. Mes frère ont de la magie dans les doigts.

Je regarde Axel, il est avec une guitare lui aussi et suit du doigt une partition en tapotant la cuise de Saïx. Je les trouve étrange, on ne dirait pas qu'ils sont en couple, pourtant Sora me l'a dit. Sora ne sait pas mentir ou alors il y a un problème.

Je tente de me relever mais fini par les rejoindre à quatre pattes. Je m'assieds à quelques pas d'eux et les regarde faire. La feuille d'Axel semble compliquée, il y a des points noirs partout. Axel me voit et sourie … c'est magnifique … on dirait qu'il brille quand il sourie. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer pour moi aussi lui sourire. On discute un peu, ou plutôt je lui pose plein de questions, il me répond toujours avec un petit sourire. Parfois Demyx rajoute quelque chose mais je l'entends à peine. Je finis par leur demander de jouer et Reno, Riku, Zack et Vanitas sortent eux aussi une guitare. Ils en ont de la chance.

^.^

Il est adorable ce petit à nous demander de jouer comme si c'était une chose extraordinaire. Je vois mon Saïx quitter la pièce. Il n'aime pas la musique. Enfin … a part coucher avec moi, il n'aime rien de ce que moi j'aime. Le sexe avec lui c'est génial mais après, on s'entend sur rien. Je me loupe un accord et voit Demyx me regarder. Il sait ce con, il sait et il dit rien. En même temps j'veux rien entendre parce que je sais que ça peut pas durer bien longtemps. On a déjà rompu trois fois, à chaque fois on se réconcilie avec le pantalon sur les chevilles. C'est plus une relation, juste un plan cul avec un titre de petit ami.

« Bon Axel tu te concentres ou tu bousilles ce morceau, me cria Demyx.

- Désolé vieux.

- Même Roxas a vu que tu fais des fautes grosses comme sa maison alors t'y mets du tien ou tu ranges ce bijou. »

Ah ! Demyx et son amour des instruments à cordes. Faut l'voir avec un violon il a fait chialer une armée d'filles une fois. Ah, heureux souvenir …

Je me remet en place et regarde une dernière fois la partition avant de donner le départ.

1, 2, 3 et c'est partit pour une balade dans le monde du seigneur des anneaux. Franchement pourquoi a t'ont apprit ça déjà ? Ah oui, pour faire plaisir à Sora. Je regarde vers Roxas et là j'enchaîne les fausses notes.

« AXEL C'EST LE MORCEAU LE PLUS FACILE DE TOUTE LA SAGA ! »

Demyx est furax je penses même qu'il va vouloir me tuer mais quelque chose l'arrête, alors que ses doigts sont autour de mon cou. Un rire. Un rire merveilleux qui sonne comme une symphonie à mes oreilles … dieu ce que je peux être niais quand je veux.

Roxas est face à nous et rie allongé sur le sol. Je crois qu'on va finir par le perdre.

Ce gamin... si je n'avais pas Saïx j'aurais envie de jouer avec lui. Il réveille un truc en moi, un truc qui a fait grimper Saïx au plafond. Doux souvenir …

« Axel ?

Tiens il a fini de rire.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air ailleurs.

- Je vais bien poussin.

Oups ! Ça m'a échappé promis jurer !

- Axel ?

- C'est rien Rox' il a juste les circuits qui ont grillé.

- ?

- AX' DEBOUT ! »

Je ne sais pas si ça le réveille ou pas. Il semble ailleurs. C'est à cause du surnom ? Mais ce n'est rien, on m'en a toujours donné et parfois pire que celui-ci. Zack me regarde et rie sous sa cape, je ne comprends pas jusqu'à ce qu'il dise qu'on est une famille de chocobos. C'est alors que je vois le livre de compte qui traverse la pièce pour arriver dans la tête de Zack. Cloud a toujours eu un très bon lancer. Alors qu'une dispute allais éclater Ventus se lève et cri que c'est l'heure de l'arrosage. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. Il se forme alors deux groupes, un qui va au jardin et l'autre qui va chercher du riz avec Naminé. En trente minutes la maison s'est vidé de tous ses habitants et je suis seul avec Axel.

Et oui je n'ai pas le droit d'aller chez les voisins parce que à l'aller ça va mais au retour on doit me porter en plus des sacs. C'est injuste !

Quand au jardin … je marche pied nu à longueur de temps et à cause de ça, et des orties, je n'ai plus le droit d'aller au jardin.

Du coup je reste face à Axel qui semble avoir reprit ses esprits. Il est assez drôle à regarder avec ses yeux de chat et ses cheveux rouges. C'est là que je les remarques, deux larmes versées, une sous chaque œil, c'est étrange. J'approche ma main pour toucher mais c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour revenir et il chasse ma main. Quand il voit que c'est moi il se perd en excuse, il est définitivement marrant !

« Pourquoi ris tu ? Demandais-je perdu.

- C'est toi. T'es trop drôle !

Bon OK, vexé pour vexé on ne verra plus la différence. Je le laisse rire un peu et regarde son corps. Il est … petit !

- Euh, pou … Roxas tu mesures combien ?

- Je sais pas … tu me trouve petit ?

- Disons que tu fais pas deux mètres.

- … Pourquoi poussin ?

- Hu ?

Je sais, très philosophique.

- Pourquoi ce surnom ?

- T'es blond, petit et …

- Et tout ça je le sais mais c'est pas une raison !

- T'es adorable. Tu suis tes frères et Naminé comme un poussin suis sa maman.

- Mais je ne peux pas marcher.

- Du regard. Tu t'arrange tout le temps pour en voir un ou sinon tu les suis des yeux. Comme un poussin.

Ouf, voilà ça c'est dit et au moins ça cache la vraie raison. Je le regarde … trop mignon !

- Axel ?

- C'est rien juste un pétage de plomb ça arrive …

- ?

Pour un peut je lui sauterai dessus. Mais Cloud me tuerais.

- Tu peux jouer ?

- Euh ?

- De la guitare, tu peux en jouer ? »

Il ordonne, je m'exécute. Je prends la guitare et la cale un peu mieux, je gratte un peut les cordes en cherchant un morceau qui lui plairait. Je commence inconsciemment In the Air Tonight. Je continue sur ma lancée et enchaîne quelques titres bateaux. Je fini par un chanteur d'ici que j'aime bien et termine sur Hikari, la chanson que je bossais tout à l'heure. Je commence les premiers accords quand j'entends la joyeuse compagnie de guitariste qui entrent, après s'être lavés les pieds.

^.^

Ça me fait sourire de les voir faire autant attention à ne pas salir. Si ils pouvaient ne serais ce qu'entre-apercevoir ce que représente le risque Naminé en colère. Axel a arrêté de jouer. C'est dommage ça me plaisait. Il se lève pour aider les autres à transvaser les sacs de riz dans les corbeilles et un peu après c'est les jardiniers qui entrent. Tous vont sous le jet du jardin pour une douche sommaire. Naminé et moi on déteste quand la maison pue la sueur.

Quand ils sont tous là, ils semblent plus mort que vif. Je ne ries pas parce que moi je n'ai pas le droit de bouger d'ici. Je me lève et vais pour remplir des verres d'eau pour tout le monde. Il s'est passé tellement de chose en quelques heures. Le soleil amorce sa descente et devient de plus en plus rouge. C'est magnifique et je regarde ça alors que dans mon dos Axel et les autres discutent. Cloud, les jumeaux et mes cousins sont montés à l'étage.

Soudain j'entends le son des guitares qui montent dans la maison. Ils jouent ce qu'Axel avait commencé tout à l'heure. C'est beau et là, sur les tatamis avec le soleil qui rougeoie et se reflète sur mon verre, je regarde les garçons en arc de cercle dans un dernier rayon de soleil. Je souhaite garder la magie de ce moment pour toujours.

* * *

C'est fou mais plus ça va plus j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont trop court.

Merci d'avoir lu !

J'aimerais beaucoup vos avis savoir si je continue ou pas.

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Voici la suite avec de l'avance sur le programme puisque j'ai décidé de changer le rythme de parrution vu l'insistance de certain quand aux délais d'attente. petite précision ce chapitre n'est pas passé entre les mains de ma bêta il risque donc d'y avoir quelques faute, je réclame donc votre indulgence.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Dispute.

_Angeal_ :Cela fait deux semaines que nous sommes là et pourtant je ne vois pas le temps passer.

Entre le travail le mâtin et les ballades l'après midi on a presque pas de temps pour souffler. Juste les deux premières heures de l'après midi que l'on passe dans la salle commune à l'ombre et au frai. Il nous arrive souvent que la petite Naminé nous fasse un thé glacé avec de petites boulettes de haricot sucré.

Ven a été malade toute la première semaine et on était sous les ordres de Cloud. Je pensais avoir trimé les sept premiers jours mais c'était sans savoir que Ventus serait pire que son aîné. Ce gars nous a réveillé à SIX HEURES DU MAT POUR ALLEZ CHERCHER DES SALADES !

Je commence à penser que Roxas a un sommeil très lourd parce qu'il a rien entendu du tout ! Le pire c'est l'après midi quand on se repose dans le salon, il s'allonge dans un coin très frais de la maison et ne bouge plus, ne fait plus de bruit, et ne réagit pas au notre ... j'ai demandé à Cloud et il parrait que c'est normal. OK !

Sora m'a raconté que c'est à cause de Ventus qui ronfle mais je le crois à moitié. Je sors mon projet d'architecture et continu à tracer des traits. Ce que c'est chiant ! Mais bon à la fin du mois je suis payé alors je me plains pas trop. Je pense que mon responsable fait tout pour que je me retrouve avec des délais de dingues. Dire que je suis apprenti … je regrets presque quand j'étais à l'armée. Mon père est militaire et c'est une voix toute tracée pour nous, Zack et moi sommes réservistes pour le moment et Vanitas est trop jeune mais on le voit déjà dans les commandos suicides celui-là. Enfin je finis par me laisser emporter par les traits et les calculs. Ce n'est que vers quatre heures que je remarque que Roxas est à côté de moi.

« Bon il est heure, au boulot ! Il me faut trois équipes … »

_Roxas _: Et c'est repartit Ven les fait beaucoup travailler. Ils n'ont eu que quatre heures de libres aujourd'hui, sans compter le repas. Ils sont levés depuis six ou sept heures du mat. J'ai de la peine pour eux … Aerith et la seule à rester avec moi cet après midi avec le groupe qui s'occupe de nettoyer les légumes dans le terrain vague derrière la maison.

On nettoie avec l'eau claire du ruisseau ou du puits dans des grands bacs en bois. Enfin eux parce que moi je n'ai pas le droit de sortir sous le soleil d'après midi. Quand Nami part vers le potager chercher un nouveau panier de légume je sors et vais m'asseoir près d'Axel. Ça va faire deux semaines et je suis fasciné par lui. Il me laisse une place et je regarde son travail et leur travail. Ils font ça comme des cochons !

« Axel, Demyx vous devriez faire plus attention, vous laissez plein de terre.

- Honnêtement Roxas nous ont s'en fou, me répliqua Axel avec un ton morne.

- Toi peut être mais les autres n'ont pas forcément envie de manger de la terre alors tu fais ça plus proprement !

Je commence à prendre le même ton que mes frères et le fixe de mes prunelles bleus pour lui faire comprendre.

- Et puis quoi encore ! On se casse pas assez cul comme ça ! Faut en plus qu'on fasse gaffe aux poireaux ?!

- Ceci n'est pas un poireau mais une courge et oui tu dois faire attention aux légumes parce que c'est notre seul revenu à nous !

- Et alors qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre !

Le ton de dédain, ce ton de gosse de riche qui ne sais même pas le sens du mot travail et effort. Il fait la moitié de ce qu'on lui et … et …

- Rien ! T'en as rien à foutre mais dit toi bien que personne n'achètera ce que mes frères on fait pousser si c'est aussi mal dégrossis que ça et que si personne ne nous achète rien et bien on pourra pas payer nos études !

- Mais moi je m'en fout ! Ça ne me concerne pas ! J'suis même pas là par plaisir !

- Parce que tu crois que nous ont a choisi ! Notre tante nous a abandonnée ici ! On a dû se démerder pour tout réparer tout seul alors que toi t'étais chez toi avec ta cuillère en diamant de gosse de riche dans l'cul !

- Me parle pas comme ça morveux tu sais rien de moi !

- Eh bien vu comme t'es minable avec tes j'm'en fout à la con ça me donne pas envie !

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?! »

Cloud arrive avec mes frères et quand Sora explique ce qui c'est passé je sais que j'ai autant de tords qu'Axel. Mais c'est lui qui a commencé, il n'avait qu'à faire attention. Nous ont a que ça pour vivre. La terre, un souffle de vent et une vieille maison.

La sentence tombe pour lui et moi. On doit recommencer à laver tous les fruits et légumes jugé impropre à la vente. En gros les deux tiers de la récolte d'aujourd'hui. Je ne me plains pas car je sais que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Je passe donc les deux heures suivantes les mains dans l'eau fraîche et un parasol dans le dos. Seul le bruit des légumes qu'on lave nous entour alors qu'on est puni dans un coin sous le regard de Angeal.

La sensation de la peau lisse sous mes doigts est agréable. J'entends Naminé et Ventus qui discutent dans la cuisine alors que le reste des gens sont à la douche municipale à trente minutes de la maison en descendant. Je laves pour la centième fois une tomate qu'Axel a mal fait. Je suis fatigué de devoir passer derrière lui sans arrêt. Je la met dans le panier du repas de ce soir. Angeal le prend quelques minutes plus tard pour le passer aux préposés pour le dîner.

« Comment tu fais ça ?

- De quoi ?

Axel avait parlé sans que je m'y attende.

- Pour dire toutes ces choses … Jamais ça m'a fait aussi mal d'être un gosse de riche.

- Hum, alors j'avais raison ?

Ma mauvaise humeur brise l'instant de plaisir que procure le travail bien fait.

- Ouais … Mon père est PDG dans une société de portable et actionnaire majoritaire du réseau sociale du siècle. Ma mère est pas mieux elle est directrice artistique. Et comme tu le sais déjà Reno est en prépa dans l'une des meilleurs fac du pays avant de partir pour Harvard.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- T'es ou ?

- Dans un lycée pour l'élite du pays. Le même que celui de tes coussins, on y entre en maternelle et on y reste jusqu'au lycée puis on part dans le top des universités du pays voir du monde.

- Ah oui … Sora en a parlé …

- J'ai toujours eu une fascination pour tes cousins, ceux sont des gosses de riche comme moi pourtant ils sont toujours sympa, à l'écoute des autres, bosseurs …

- C'est parce qu'il ont toujours passé leurs étés ici. Ça forge le caractère de travailler pour vivre et le nom ne veux plus dire grand chose si tu n'as rien dans l'estomac. C'est leur père qui a eu l'idée de les envoyer chez nous, pour leur apprendre à rester humble qu'il a dit.

- Ça marche à l'école ce sont des idoles à cause de ça.

- C'est disproportionnée ... »

_Axel_ : Il ne rajouta rien de plus. Ses fins cheveux blonds se balançaient dans le vent et ses yeux bleus fixaient son travail. Je continuais en faisant plus attention à tout nettoyer. Les soleil déclinait quand on eu fini. Roxas m'aida à tout porter à l'intérieur puis partit vider les bacs d'eaux qui avaient tiédi avec le temps. Il les versa dans les arrosoirs de demain matin ou ce soir … on a arrosé ce soir ?

…

Bof, Ventus finiras bien par nous le dire.

Je rentres et retrouve mon frère et mon amant qui jouent aux cartes avec d'autres. Je m'assied dans le dos de Saïx, caressant sa peau qui sens le savon bon marcher. On a tous vidé les pots qu'on avait emporté en quelques jours à peine et Cloud avait décidé de nous passer ces savons artisanaux à l'odeur douteuse. Je posais quelques bonnes cartes à la place de mon chéri et picorait sa peau. Deux semaine d'abstinence c'est trop !

Même Sora vire chèvre à pas se faire prendre par Riku. On est pas fait pour l'abstinence dans le groupe. Les meilleurs étant Zack et mon frère avec plus de deux cent coups d'un soir à leur actif, le tout en quatre ans. Zack change d'amant comme de chemises au grand damne d'Angeal qui lui est stable depuis le lycée en couple avec deux autres mecs. Ça a fait bizarre un moment puis on s'y est tous fait. Si il lui en a besoin de deux pour être heureux pourquoi pas.

Quand à mon frère il semble avoir trouvé le bonheur avec son futur ex-garde du corps. Je les trouve mignons de plus papa n'a rien dit quand il a su notre homosexualité. Je sais que dans la famille à Sora la pilule à eu du mal à passé parce qu'un temps il a dormi chez nous. Au dernière nouvelle son père n'essaye plus de le soigner de sa tare et a accepté qu'il voit Riku.

Roxas nous passe devant et va à la salle de bain avec Cloud. Un truc me pince le corps quand je comprends que c'est mon chéri qui me demande d'aller me laver moi aussi.

_Roxas_ : Je suis avec Cloud dans le bain. Il m'a lavé et m'a aidé à entrer dans le bac d'eau chaude. On discute calmement quand Axel entre pour se laver lui aussi. Cloud décide de lui parler un peut, je les écoute et leurs voix plus l'eau chaude me fait somnoler.

« Tu me fais une place petit prince, me murmure Axel en entrant dans le bain.

Je me pousses et Cloud sort parce qu'il crève de chaud.

- Alors tes jambes ? Me demande Axel.

- Je les sens pulser mais elles ne me font pas mal. Cloud veut que je restes dans l'eau un moment pour délier mes muscles.

- Hum … »

Nous restons un moment comme ça, le calme est bénéfique quand je le sens se glisser dans mon dos. Ses mains enserrent ma taille et sa bouche picore ma gorge. Je l'ai déjà vu faire ça à Saïx. C'est étrange sans être désagréable. C'est quand je commence à sentir quelque chose dans mon dos que je me dégage. Je sors de l'eau dans le silence et enfile un maxi tee-shirt et un boxer avant de sortir de là. Je sais ce que c'est et même si c'est assez flatteur il est avec Saïx.

Cette nuit Cloud me serre dans ses bras comme souvent mais je sens qu'il rêve d'un autre. Un brun aux yeux violet qui dors en bas. Il murmure son nom et moi je finis par ne plus avoir sommeil. Étrangement j'ai la bougeotte. L'envie de marcher jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je sors de la chambre puis de la maison. Vers le hangar je sais qu'il y a ceux qui ne peuvent tenir sans se faire de câlin très poussés. Cloud leur a cédé ce lieux qu'ils ont retapé avec trois fois rien. Je ne comprends pas leurs besoins mais suis surpris quand je vois Ventus et Vanitas en sortir tout rouge. De ce que je sais ils n'y étaient pas seul, il y a encore du bruit dedans.

Je continue de marcher mais vais vers les plantations. Je regardes le pieds sous le clair de lune. Puis je vais vers la forêt. Je sais que si j'y rentre je n'aurais plus assez de force pour rentrer. Mais la tentation et plus forte et je rentre dans le noir et l'odeur de bois. L'herbe humide me caresse la plante des pieds et je continues d'avancer, comme en transe je marche sans me soucier des griffures des plantes ni des animaux qui dorment dans la sylve. Quand je me retourne je constate que la maison est très loin, j'ai beaucoup marché et n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter. Je ressens un petit tiraillement dans les muscles de mes jambes, normal a force de rester sans rien faire de mes journées.

Au bout d'un moment j'arrive à la clairière de l'arbre mort, ce pauvre arbre à prit la foudre un jour et depuis il reste là, seul entre les hautes herbes. J'avance encore mais mes jambes commencent à me faire défaut.

J'ai mal, quand je m'assieds je vois un bout de bois planter dans mon pied, il le traverse de part en part et mes jambes me font un mal de chien. Je m'appuie lourdement contre l'arbre. Je sens l'aurore qui pointe le bout de son nez, j'ai marché si loin, si longtemps … Cloud va être furieux...

_Axel _: Je suis dans le hangar avec Saïx, on y va quand on peut mais on est jamais seul. Enfin j'ai pus voir le tête du blond tyrannique quand il joui. Je plonge toujours plus vite dans le corps de mon amour, frottant ce point qui rend n'importe qui fou. Notre position n'est plus aussi classique que quand on est chez nous. Dans cet espace réduit c'est compliqué de garder le bon angle sans se cogner quelque part. Du coup on teste un peut tout et moi je m'éclate !

Je savais Saïx souple mais là c'est un régal. Son corps et le mien semblent soudé. Je vais de plus en plus vite sentant la fin proche quand j'étouffe son cri par mon baisé. Je ne sens pas son sperme entre nos corps et me rappel qu'ici actif comme passif sont obligés de mettre un préservatif pour ne pas avoir à nettoyer tout le temps. Règle à la con mais bien utile pour les branleurs que nous sommes, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Je nous repose contre le matelas usé et détache ses jambes de mon torse en embrassant ses chevilles.

« Axel …

- Oui mon amour ?

- T'es qu'un connard...

- … Je sais. »

La remarque est justifiée quand on sait que j'ai faillit venir en criant Roxas. Déjà que j'ai murmuré le nom du blond pendant l'acte. Je suis un con ! J'aime Saïx mais Roxas … j'sais pas y a un truc chez lui qui fait que … merde quoi il a douze ans ! Même moi c'te âge là j'étais encore puceau !

Je m'excuse une dernière fois et nous rentrons dans la maison. Il est pas con Ven, il a laissé sa chambre à Sora et Demyx pour nous 'surveiller' en bas. Du coup Sora n'a toujours pas tiré son coup ! J'me suis marré car j'ai compris. J'me rendors en serrant mon amour dans mes bars et dors jusqu'au lendemain.

…

le réveil est dur pour tout le monde encore plus quand c'est Cloud qui hurle dans toute la maison. Le blond en chef s'agite partout et nous on le regarde mal réveiller appeler Roxas.

« Cloud y s'passe quoi ? Fini par articuler Zack.

- Il se passe qu'à moins que Roxas se cache parmi vous il a disparu ! »

On regarde entre nous, on cherche sous les couvertures mais au final on lâche un grand merde général. Roxas n'est nul par ! Ni dans le hangar, ni dans les champs, ni nul part sur le domaine habité. Pour le coup on cherche tous. Vers huit heures on penses enfin à arroser ces satanées tomates et réfléchissons posément. Oui ça arrive !

« Ça n'est jamais arrivé ? Demanda encore Reno.

- Non ! Il lui arrive de marcher la nuit mais c'est juste pour aller dans ma chambre sinon il ne bouge pas ! Explique Cloud.

- ?

- Roxas ne supporte pas de dormir seul et comme Ven et Nami dorment ensemble le reste de l'année...

Il en a de la chance Cloud, moi aussi j'aimerais bien tenir ce petit corps tout blanc la nuit.

- Peut être qu'il a eu envie de marcher … tenta Demyx.

- Merci Dem' on aurait pas cru !

- Non mais, peut être qu'il a eu envie de marcher, que ses jambes ne lui faisaient pas mal et qu'il sentait le besoin de marcher plus que d'habitude.

- Impossible ! Dans ses cas là on connaît son chemin, lui répondit Ventus. Il descend les escaliers passe par la cuisine et se promène dans la cour, jusqu'au hangar …

- Ven ça va pas t'es tout rouge ? Demande Nami en posant une main sur son front.

Nous ont sait et la plus part d'être nous échangeons un sourire. Hangar ? …

- Oh merde !

Tu l'as dit Zacky chéri.

- Tu l'as dit la plus part du temps c'est la qu'on le trouve quand il fait ses virés nocturnes … il va au hangar puis au jardin et comme la plus part du temps c'est là que ses jambes lui font défauts du coup il va soit finir sa nuit dans le hangar soit dans le salon. Et là il n'est ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre.

- Comment tu sais tout ça Ven ?

- C'est moi qui le trouve en premier à chaque fois. Je connais son trajet maintenant parce qu'il me l'a raconté une ou deux fois.

A son aire blasé on voit que Cloud peut être pire qu'une maman poule doublée d'une porte de prison.

- Bon réfléchissons, il ne peut pas être très loin à cause de ses jambes. Alors si j'étais Roxas et que je n'étais pas sortit depuis longtemps vers ou j'irais ? Demanda le super détective Dem'.

- LA FORET ! Crièrent nos trois blonds.

Nous les avons regardé un peut stupéfait que même la douce Naminé cri.

- Quand Roxas va bien on le prend sur notre dos puis on le lâche en forêt, sa voix et tellement claire quelle porte loin entre les arbres, c'est facile de le retrouver si il ne dort pas, nous dis Cloud.

- Si il va loin et bien on le porte longtemps.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes musclé, constata Vanitas.

- Euh oui … pou... pour ça et aussi d'autre...

- J'aime …

Vanitas lécha la joue de son blond qui virait tomate alors que nous on s'amusait tout en pensant à ou est Roxas ? Cloud fini par se lever.

- Bon on va faire trois équipes pour le cherche et une autre pour l'attendre ici, on sait jamais.

Les équipes se sont faites en quelques minutes.

- Oh une dernière chose, dit Cloud. Vanitas !

- Oui ?

- Bienvenue dans la famille ! »

_Zack_ : Cloud tapa l'épaule de notre frère. On resta tous stupéfait trente secondes puis Vani sauta sur Ventus pour demander si il avait bien comprit. Je demandais à Cloud le pourquoi de sa manœuvre et il m'expliqua que si mon frère est compté dans la famille alors il se sentira des responsabilités envers eux don celle de retrouver Roxas. Il a bien cerné mon p'tit frère.

Nous entrons dans la forêt et tous commençons à naviguer entre les arbres en appelant Roxas. On arrive à un premier embranchement et l'équipe de Ven par vers le ruisseau. Plus loin une autre fourche fait que l'équipe Naminé va vers le village et le grand arbre tandis que celle de Cloud va vers la plaine. Je suis d'un coup fou de joie d'avoir traversé cette forêt en tout sens à chaque ballade en groupe.

Cloud, Angeal, Axel et moi marchons à dix mètres les uns des autres pour ratisser plus de surface on appel Roxas puis on arrive vers la prairie. Je le vois de suite. Les épis blonds dans le vent contre l'arbre mort de l'étendue d'herbe. Je cours jusqu'à lui et le trouve endormit. Le visage paisible et des égratignures sur les pieds.

D'un coup le tragique de la situation ne m'atteint plus. Je regarde ce visage de poupée. Les cheveux frémissant dans le vent, une petite trace de sang sécher sur sa joue. Et ce corps minuscule et blanc contre le tronc calciner. Une œuvre d'art vivante !

… du sang ?

Je grimace quand je vois un bout de bois planté dans son pied mais il semble que sinon son état n'est pas trop grave. Je cris à Cloud que je l'ai trouvé et celui-ci lance une fusée fumigène qui fait un boucan pas possible dans la vallée. Une fois le p'tit bout chargé sur le dos d'Angeal nous repartons en direction de la maison.

Là Aerith, qui était restée, l'examine directement et s'occupe de son pied dont elle retire le morceau de bois d'un coup sec. Elle fait une bande serré après avoir désinfecté mais nous sommes inquiet car Roxas est très pâle. Cloud remarque alors les tâches qui couvrent plus des deux tiers de sa jambe droite alors que la gauche n'a pas trop bougé.

On reste un instant sans rien faire.

On a tous déjà perdu un proche, une personne de notre entourage à cause de cette merde. Mais là... c'est la première fois que je vois une marque si étendue, c'en devient presque magnifique.

« Cloud … Cloud... »

La voix du bout d'choux n'est qu'un murmure alors que le blond de chef l'emmène vers la chambre de l'étage.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu !

Laisser un petit mot si l'envie vous prends et à bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre suivant qui aurait dû sortir hier désolée !

J'ai la bonne excuse mon ordi est en fin de vie, il plante à une vitesse phénoménale des qu'il fait un peu chaud. Et quand il a enfin voulu fonctionner c'est l'orage qui nous a fait une jolie coupure de courant.

Donc désoler pour le petit retard et bonne lecture !

P.S : Je sais que vous n'avez pas forcément le temps mais j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre, merci d'avance !

P.S.2 : ce chapitre n'est pas passé à la correction non plus, fermer les yeux sur les vilaines fautes je vous pris.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Orage.

_Roxas_ : J'ai passé trois jours avec une personne collée à moi. Avantage ça changeait toutes les trois heures. Désavantage: JE SUIS PLUS UN BEBE !

« Cloud !

- Oui ?

- Je peux passer la journée seul ?

- Non !

Clair net et sans appel. Mon frère quoi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Mon ton de petit chat triste ne semble pas faire effet et c'est à peine si il me regarde.

- La dernière fois que l'on t'a un peu lâché la bride on a dû te chercher toute la matinée. Punit jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

- Mais Cloud !

- Roxas ! Ne me force pas à durcir ta punition, son ton est froid et sans appel.

- … désolé. »

_Cloud _: Je regardais mon petit frère qui baissait le museau et me retenais de lui caresser la tête. Il devait comprendre qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise. Même si j'étais assez heureux qu'il ait pu marcher aussi loin la contre partie elle est de taille. Sa jambe gauche est couverte par la tâche de fer, il n'y a plus que quelques espaces de peau blanche. Je la fixe en espérant que ça la fera disparaître mais rien n'y fait, elle est là dangereuse et fascinante.

Je prends soudain Roxas dans me bras. Je le sens se crisper un instant puis il se relâche, il a peur de mes colères, il a peur de moi et cela me brise le cœur. Finalement il pose sa main sur mon avant bras en laissant sa tête tomber sur mon cœur. Je peux le comprendre, pour la première fois depuis presque huit ans il a subit ma colère, je lui ai crié dessus, l'ai secoué comme un prunier, mon dieu j'ai même levé la main sur lui tellement il m'a fait peur.

Plus jamais !

Je ne supporterais pas qu'il recommence à me faire peur comme ça, j'ai cru mourir d'angoisse.

Sa jambe gauche ne fonctionne presque plus mais il peut encore marcher, sa seconde jambe est encore opérationnelle. Mais j'ai peur. J'entends les autres revenir du marché. Il manque l'équipe qui retape le toit, depuis le temps qu'il fallait le faire. Quand ils entrèrent tous eurent un petit mot. Après presque un mois on se connaissait tous et il régnait une bonne entente quand Roxas ne se disputait pas avec Axel.

Bon sang c'était en passe de devenir un sport entre ses deux là. Axel faisait une bourde et Roxas le réprimandait ou Roxas était inattentif et Axel le grondait avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Le problème de ses deux là était qu'ils n'arrivaient à reconnaître leurs tords. Mon frère n'aurait pas été aussi jeune je l'aurais enfermé avec l'autre pervers dans le hangar. Mais voilà, j'aime mon petit frère plus que tout et ne veux pas le laisser seul avec Axel.

« Roxas fait voir ta jambe saine, demanda encore une fois Aerith. »

_Ventus_ : Notre cousine fait souvent ça en ce moment. Elle a eu très peur comme tout le monde et a développée cette forme de paranoïa qui fait qu'elle fixe sans arrêt la jambe de Roxas. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur mais pas de la jambe de Roxas plus tôt de la colère de Cloud. Notre frère se met très peut en colère et encore moins envers Roxas mais là j'ai vraiment flippé, jamais Cloud ne nous a frappé, jamais !

après ça on a hésité à mener Roxas voir un spécialiste pour ses jambes mais on a fini par juger cela inutile.

Et moi j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital pour voir si j'ai pas de MST. Mais bon Vanitas m'a accompagné. Depuis que Cloud l'accepté comme frère on est souvent dans le hangar pour passer du bon temps mais je commence à avoir les reins en compote ! Vanitas est le meilleur des pires !

« Ven ça va pas ?

- Ah !

Je n'ai pas vu Roxas arrivé vers moi. La surprise … ces prunelles océans me fixent en quette d'une réponse et je lui caresse la tête.

- Je réfléchissais juste à la somme de travail pour demain, rien de bien grave.

- ?

- Ven t'as pas dit qu'il faut aller chercher un truc au hangar ?

- Non, Vanitas il n'y a plus rien dans le hangar, même plus moi !

- Hein ?

- Ceinture jusqu'à la fin du mois !

- Non mais t'es pas fou ! »

_Axel_ : Et voilà, ça recommence. Enfin d'habitude c'est moi qui engueule Roxas mais voir les autres se disputer c'est pas mal non plus. En plus que le sujet et des plus drôle. Même moi je ne le fait pas tous les soirs avec Saïx. D'un il voudrait pas, de deux il y a trop de travail !

Ah je me souviens l'époque bénie ou je pouvais le baiser autant que je voulais, mais là maintenant j'ai juste la force de rien faire. Je regarde le mini blond qui compte les points avec un Sora de plus en plus frustré, la vie est dur pour ceux d'en haut.

Roxas … plus ça va plus j'ai envie de lui. Jamais ça ne m'étais arrivé. Bon, comme tout le monde il m'est déjà arrivé de trouver quelqu'un beau et désirable c'est le cas pour Saïx qui a en plus l'option meilleur ami. Mais Roxas c'est plus que ça, au point ou nos disputes me sont devenus vitales, je dois interagir avec lui. En bien ou en mal je m'en fiche pas mal, je dois avoir un contact avec lui, un lien. C'est même pas une question de volonté c'est une nécessitée pur et simple de l'avoir près de moi.

Et cela me fait peur, autant que ça me fascine, alors je me rattache désespérément à Saïx, a notre relation qui n'est plus grand chose sinon un soutient et une amitié profonde. Il le sait et moi aussi pourtant il continue et on passe maintenant plus de temps à discuter qu'à baiser... C'est triste à dire mais avec lui ce n'est plus faire l'amour, c'est juste devenus un besoin mutuel pour se libérer de la frustration accumuler.

« Vous avez pas bientôt fini ! Vous au moins vous pouvez le faire !

Ah ?! Sora qui craque, ça va être drôle. Et me sortir de mes pensés un peu trop sérieuse on est en vacance merde ! Le cerveau c'est au placard !

- Mais Sora je te laisse ma place, lui répondit Ventus très heureux qui faisait de grand gestes théâtraux.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Tu reste ici, rétorque Vanitas en colère.

- Mais je veux être en bas ! »

_Zack _: Cloud regarde tout ce beau bordel avec une mine fatiguée. Bon a sa décharge je le travail au corps depuis une semaine, c'est qu'il a un postérieur à croquer le blondinet ! Mais son visage se couvre encore une fois de ses très fines rides aux coins des yeux, ça le rend si sexy avec ce petit côté mature en plus. D'un autre côté ça me fait de la peine pour lui, on est censé aider pas rejouer une version live des ses télé-crochet ou l'on voit des gens évoluer en huis clôt.

« CA SUFFIT !

Ouh, il y a crié fort le Cloudy.

- Mais …

- Tous ceux en couples dorment en bas le reste en haut. Le prochain qui discute il bêche un nouveau champ clair !

- Chef ! Oui, chef ! »

_Roxas _: Je regarde Cloud qui sermonne Vanitas et donne à Ventus ses prévisions pour le mois à venir. Moi je restes bien sagement dans mon coin, pas envie d'avoir affaire à Cloud il fait trop peur quand il est en colère.

Les jours passent lentement, aujourd'hui je suis seul avec Axel. La maison me paraît immense d'un coup. D'ordinaire il y a plein de monde, du bruit tout le temps. Axel est sortit dans le jardin, je suis seul pour une fois et allongé sur le sol du salon, avec juste le bruit de l'eau qui goutte dans l'évier je sens l'odeur de la pluie qui arrive. J'avance à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'engawa et regarde le ciel qui se couvre. Le bleu du ciel se couvre de nuages blancs très épais qui devient noir avec un fond orangé propre au ciel d'orages dans la région.

Depuis peut avancer à quatre pattes m'est devenu naturel, me tenir debout fait trop mal. Sur mes jambes les taches laissent à peine quelques espaces pour montré ma peau diaphane, tous ont prit des couleurs sauf moi. Je suis vraiment idiot d'avoir voulus marcher. Ça fait si mal maintenant.

Au loin j'entends un craquement sinistre, le ciel se fend en deux et un éclat lumineux précède une pluie diluvienne.

« Kya !

- Roxas ça va ?! »

_Axel :_ je suis rentré en vitesse dans la maison quand le cri de Roxas m'a surpris. Je le trouve recroqueviller dans l'engawa,il se tiens la tête et a des tremblements visible. Je m'approche de lui et me place dans son champ de vision, il … pleure ?!

« Roxas ?

- Noir … tout noir, tout … AH !

Son cri me vrille les tympans et supplante le grand bruit des éclairs. Il semble totalement ailleurs.

- Roxas ! Roxas regarde-moi !

Son regard terrorisé croise le mien, il semble me voir mais dans son état je n'en suis pas sur.

- Tout va bien Roxas, l'orage va passer … tout va bien !

Je le serre fort dans mes bras et le rassure comme je peux. Petit à petit il se calme et c'est ce moment que choisit mon portable pour sonner. Mon blond sursaute en reprenant sa litanie de la peur tandis que je réponds. Merde les grondements du ciel ne veulent pas cesser un instant !

- Allô ?

_- Axel ?_ _C'est Cloud !_

- Cloud ? Vous devez vite revenir, y a Roxas qui va pas bien !

_- Je sais, il a la phobie de l'orage, ça date de quand il était petit._ _Écoute nous ont est bloqué au village, la digue a cassé et on sera pas là avant demain après midi._

La digue ? Ah, le truc ridicule qui est censé empêcher l'eau du fleuve de déborder !

- Mais je fais comment moi ?!

_- Il y a des somnifères dans la cuisine, si il ne se calme pas tu lui en donne ou tu l'assomme._

- Très drôle !

- _Axel si je te donne ce conseille c'est que j'ai déjà dû géré ses crises,il y a pas trente-six solution quand il panique_. »

J'entendis Roxas pousser un nouveau cri dans mon dos et un instant l'image d'un blond sous somnifères me parut tentante. La communication c'était coupé, plus de réseaux ?!

Foutu pays !

Je reviens près de Roxas et le prit fort dans mes bras lui murmurant de se calmer, je le berçais lentement en respirant fort pour le pousser à suivre mon rythme. Son cœur avait un rythme totalement fou, impossible pour un si petit être. Je plaquais ma main sur son torse le forçait à calmer sa respiration, il était en hyperventilation et j'eus beaucoup de mal à lui faire prendre un rythme plus lent. Son souffle devenait sifflant et il s'épuisait.

Quand il fut a peu près calme je m'allongeais sur le sol, son corps sous le mien pour le mettre en contact avec une surface tangible qu'il connaissait. Je l'écrasais un peu pour être sur qu'il se tienne tranquille et lui demandais de me parler afin de le distraire un peu de l'orage. Sa voix fut d'abord comme un filet minuscule et je me pressais plus contre lui, je le rassurais par les gestes, je le forçais à parler. Il aurait pu dire ce qu'il veut même m'engueuler sans raison je m'en foutais royalement. Dans ma tête je calculais la distance entre nous et l'orage si il s'approchait ou au contraire si il partait loin de nous.

J'écoutais son mince filet de voix, son visage blanc auréoler de fils d'ors éclairer par la nuit et les éclairs la peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de pluie. Il était beau, plus beau que Saïx ne le sera jamais et il était à ma merci. Ma fascination constante se transforma en un désir violent. Cette envie me prit dans un feu impossible à arrêter.

Alors sans m'en rendre compte j'ai posé mes lèvres dans son cou, tout doucement, juste une caresse. Je sentis son hoquet de surprise et d'une voix étonnamment grave, comme un grondement, je lui ordonnais de parler. Il continua son chant à mon oreille qui était tout contre sa bouche.

_Roxas_ : je sentais ses lèvres dans mon cou, simple pression agréable. J'entendais l'orage mais restais concentré sur sa bouche, sa langue qui suivait la veine de mon cou. Je poussais un cri quand il mordit ma peau juste au dessus de ma jugulaire. Mon corps se réchauffait à ce contact soudain trop intime. Une alerte se mis en marche dans ma tête mais il me faisait tant de bien. Ses mains couraient sur mes côtes, écartant mon kimono blanc qui m'arrivais à mi-cuisse. La obi rouge sang tomba et là je repris pied.

Mes mains contre ses épaules, mon souffle redevenus court, après tous les effort qu'il avait fait pour me calmer. je ne savais plus que faire, l'abandon pour quelque chose qu'on décrivait comme magique ou la réalité de ma peur qui me tordait le ventre et amplifiait le son de l'orage.

J'ai peur ! Peur qu'Axel me brise.

Un nouvel éclair fend le ciel et j'entends un cri, long et déchirant. Un cri de peur que je reconnais comme étant le mien. Je ne sais plus si Axel est encore contre moi, je ne le sens plus. Je cris, je ne sais plus pourquoi, j'ai la sensation de tomber dans un trou sans fond. Mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser puis d'un coup c'est le calme plat.

Plus d'orage, plus d'Axel, rien … il ne reste rien, pas même mon cri.

Juste le noir rassurant et la sensation d'être dans du coton. J'ai la sensation que c'est naturel qu'il n'y a pas à avoir peur, je vois alors que je suis sur un pont dont je ne vois pas le bout. Tout est si blanc …

Le calme est si rassurant que revenir devient douloureux, la pluie, l'orage, Axel qui appel. Tout reviens en décupler et je bascules dans le monde des conscient, le monde des vivants. Oui je prends conscience que pendant un instant j'étais mort, qu'un instant tout était fini. Alors je recommence à crier. J'étais mort, mon dieu dites moi que c'est pas vrais. Ça fait si peur d'un coup.

Axel est au dessus de moi et me serre fort contre lui. Ses mains chaudes caressent mon corps, ses lèvres embrassent mes paupières, et sa voix me chante de me calmer. Le temps passe au ralentit alors que juste avec son corps sur le mien il déploie des trésors de patience et de contrôle pour me calmer. J'entends son souffle, je sens son ventre se gonfler, et je vois ses yeux vert qui me fixent.

Dans ma folie passagère, du moins je l'espère, je plantes mes ongles dans sa peau, je griffes, je cris, je pleurs, je suis incohérent mais vivant.

Soudain le vert de ses yeux devient hypnotique, je ne sais pas ce qui a changé mais je ne le quitte plus des yeux. Alors je sens sont ventre qui appui sur le mien, son souffle tiède sur ma peau, sur ma bouche. Le fait de me concentrer sur toutes ces petites choses qui font qu'Axel est Axel m'apaise lentement. Puis je suis son rythme calme et mesurer.

« Tu es calmé ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure grave et agréable il tombe dans mes oreilles roule dans ma tête et déclenche quelque chose d'étrange dans mon ventre. Quand je reprends pieds, et assimile ses mots, je fais oui de la tête, en suivant toujours son rythme très lent.

- Tes frères sont bloqués au village et rentrerons demain matin. Okay ?

- Hum …

L'information a eu un peu de mal à atteindre mon cerveau en état de béatitude mais je finis par comprendre que Cloud ne va pas rentrer de suite. Étrangement une partie de moi s'en réjouis.

- Bon, tu veux un truc à manger ?

- Axel …

- Oui ?

- Fais moi l'amour.

- …

Son silence s'étend et je n'entends plus que la mélodie de la pluie, la pluie ne fait pas peur, l'orage si, la pluie non.

- Roxas, tu vas bien m'écouter, d'ac ?

- D'ac...

- Tu es dans un état post-traumatique, ton cœur c'est arrêté et tu cherche un moyen logique de reprendre pied … tu t'es sans doute raccroché au dernier souvenir que tu as … mais je ne ferais pas l'amour.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aime Saïx, même si je t'aime plus que lui, même si je mourrais pour toi_

- NON !

- ?

- Ne meurs pas ! ... Pas …

- Roxas … Roxas écoute-moi.

Je répétais encore et toujours la même chose, Axel tentais de me faire revenir et je me calmais petit à petit. Replonger sans arrêt dans ces états était très éprouvant et me fatiguait beaucoup. Je haletais doucement en suivant à nouveau son rythme respiratoire comme je pouvais. C'est à dire par saccades.

- Roxas, je t'aime, mais j'ai trop de respect pour toi. Tu es plus jeune que moi, plus pur … tu es … tu es comme un ange pour moi. Je me dois de te protéger pas de te souiller.

- Mais la maladie …

- Tu t'en fous de ça. Ce n'est pas important, ça partira, ça doit partir !

- Tu parles comme Cloud...

- Ouais, sauf que Cloud il doit pas repousser son désir de te culbuter en plein milieu du salon. »

_Axel _: Enfin ! Enfin, j'entends son rire. Un peu bref, un peu hésitant, mais bien là clair et pur.

…

Bon, ben je vais jouer les moines pendant un mois …

Chouette !

* * *

Chapitre Bonus :

« Bonjour Cloud, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais besoin d'aide.

- Oui, merci Terra, Aerith toi aussi tu restes ?

- Bien sur, répondit la châtain avec un grand sourire.

- Moi aussi je reste ! Cria Sora et entrant dans la maison.

Cloud poussa un long soupir, ses parents étaient en déplacement et la nounou était malade, depuis hier il s'occupait de ses petits frères et de sa sœur. Et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

- Cloud ! Ven il a mis de la peinture partout ! Cria une petite frimousse de six ans.

- Ce n'est rien Naminé, Aerith va s'occuper de te nettoyer la figure et Terra et moi on s'occupe du reste d'ac ?

- D'ac ! S'écria la petite toute contente d'avoir sa jolie cousine avec elle.

Le blond de huit ans regarda sa cousine et sa sœur partir vers la salle de bain quand il se tourna vers Terra.

- Tu l'attrape pendant que je nettoie tout ? Proposa il.

- Je l'amène ou ?

- A la salle de bain de papa et maman au second, c'est le mieux.

Terra se dirigea vers la cachette supposer de son cousin et trouva le petit démon blond cacher sous la table du salon un pinceau entre les dents et un autre dans la main en pleine œuvre d'art sur le sol en bois clair du salon. Il soupira et prit son cousin adorer dans les bras.

Même si il était plus proche de Cloud en terme d'âge Terra avait toujours adoré son petit cousin qui courait partout. Bon le surveiller lui et Sora était un acte suicidaire mais il arrivait assez bien à gérer les deux petits une fois la bonne activité trouvée.

- Sora !

- Vi !

- Je lave Ven vite fait et on fait une chasse au trésor tout les trois ?

- Vi !

- Oui !

Terra sourie quand il vit Ventus courir se laver dans la salle de bain du second.

Il enviait beaucoup ses cousins, ils avaient vraiment une superbe maison avec de grande baie vitrée et plein d'espace pour jouer. La maison était sur trois étages, au rez de chaussez les pièces à vivres, au premier le bureau du père de Ventus ainsi que la salle de musique de leur mère et la chambre de Cloud. Au second la chambre des parents et leurs salle de bain et enfin au troisième les chambres des jumeaux et celle du petit dernier Roxas, plus leur propre salle de bain.

Ventus redescendit les escaliers comme un boulet de canon et sauta sur son grand cousin qui le rattrapa au vol.

Pendant ce temps Naminé et Aerith étaient dans la cuisine la plus âgée de la bande avait trouvé une nouvelle recette de cookies avec du miel dedans et elle voulait la tester, c'était aussi un bon moyen d'occuper sa petite puce, comme elle disait. Naminé lâcha son carnet de dessin et se mit sur le plan de travail pour aider Aerith et manger un peut de chocolat en douce.

La petite blonde avait reçus son premier carnet de croquis quand sa mère avait vu ses beaux dessins à la fête de l'école. Depuis elle passait des heures à dessiner sur son carnet ou à se promener avec, en bref elle ne le lâcha que pour se laver, manger et dormir. Quoique la premier jour cela avait été impossible tant elle aimait son cadeau.

Dans le salon Cloud finissait de tout nettoyer quand il entendit un gémissement venir du troisième. Cloud avait une très bonne ouïe pour certaines choses et son frère en faisait partie. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva dans la chambre avant que Roxas ne pleure à grosses larmes.

- Hey, Roxy ! Dit-il d'une voix toute douce.

- Comar ! Chouinait le petit dans ses bras en serrant fort le pull de son frère.

- C'est fini, il n'y a plus de cauchemar, il assura Cloud.

- Si ! Là, affirma son petit frère en pointant un coin sombre de sa chambre les larmes aux yeux.

Cloud ouvrit grand les stores et le coin sombre disparu. Son petit frère fut très surpris le cauchemar avait disparut d'un coup. Son grand frère était magique il faisait disparaître les trucs qui font peur.

Cloud sourie devant le regard de son petit ange. Il avait aimé Roxas des sa naissance, il l'avait beaucoup attendu.

Pas comme les jumeaux, Cloud avait vraiment eut le sentiment que ses parents ne l'aimaient plus quand il avait comprit que sa mère allait avoir d'autres enfants que lui. Il avait ragé un long moment, faisait de terribles crises à ses parents. Quand il avait vu les jumeaux à l'hôpital le lendemain de leur naissance il avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas beaux et qu'il en voulait pas. Ses parents avaient été très dérangé par l'attitude de leur fils, d'ordinaire si gentil et patient. Heureusement que ça n'avait pas duré, très vite Cloud avait adoré les jumeaux. Mais l'épisode ou il les haïssait fut très éprouvante pour les parents des petits blonds.

Par contre Cloud fut ravis le jour de ses six ans quand il apprit qu'il allait avoir un nouveau petit frère. Et il était encore ravis, les jumeaux avaient un peut leur monde à eux et étaient très énergiques à leurs façons, Cloud avait encore un peut de mal avec eux mais Roxas... Des qu'ils avaient croisé leur regard le plus âgé était tombé sous le charme et pareil pour les jumeaux.

Cloud était d'ailleurs sur que le dernier de la fratrie avait un pouvoir magique, une sorte de magnétisme qui faisait qu'ont l'aime.

- Cloud ! Cloud !

Il sourit quand son petit frère sauta dans ses bras en pointant la salle de musique du doigt. Sans sa mère pour le guider l'aîné avait un peut de mal à jouer sans fausse notes. Pourtant pour Roxas il entra dans la pièce face au grand piano à queue noir et se mit au piano. C'est sa mère qui lui avait un jour ouvert la porte du monde merveilleux de la musique et depuis il enchaînait les heures au piano. Dés que sa mère était dans la maison il jouait. La salle n'étant pas insonorisée il se devait d'être le meilleur pour rendre fière sa maman. Il posa son petit frère dans son parc et sortit une partition simple pour commencer. Il joua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de cookies remplisse la maison.

- Cloud ! Faim !

- Je penses que c'est prêt de toute façon, on y va ?

- VI !

Le blond soupira, Roxas avait prit le tic de Sora de ne pas dire « oui » mais « vi », c'était très mignon mais il préférait quand son frère parlait bien. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine ou un verre de limonade et une grande assiette de cookies maison les attendaient.

Alors que Cloud s'asseyait Roxas glissa de ses genoux et courut vers la porte d'entrer. Quand il fut devant elle s'ouvrit sur une magnifique femme et il poussa un grand : « MAMAN! »

* * *

Voilà c'était le petit truc mignon de la semaine ^^

review ?


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à tous pour vos gentil petits mots et à Xoen.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Tout arrive dans une vie.

_Axel : _Après l'épisode Roxas me claque entre les mains nous nous sommes fait des sandwichs. Mon blond voyait très bien dans le noir et maintenant que le gros de l'orage était loin il n'avait plus peur et se mouvait élégamment dans la maison. Des bougies reposaient un peu partout sur les meubles donnant une ambiance feutrée et romantique. Roxas ne s'en rendait peut être pas compte mais ses tâches de fer n'étaient plus là et il marchait normalement. Ses petits pieds frôlaient le sol avec grâce et il semblait être une apparition, un fantasme de mon esprit fou pour lui.

Roxas semblait être une partie de la maison, avec son yukata blanc et sa obi rouge il appelait aux rêves les moins chastes et au tentations les plus viles. Éclipsant mon amour factice pour Saïx, il me semblait subir une renaissance en moi. Une révélation s'offrit à moi quand Roxas se glissa dans mon lit pour la nuit. Jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal.

Et, alors qu'il dormait blotti contre moi je pensais à mon Saïx, mon amis, mon second frère, mon premier amour. Ce genre de situation nous était déjà arriver. Qu'un de nous aille voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte, mais dans mon cas il n'y avait jamais eut de sentiments pour ces conquêtes d'une semaine. Saïx si, une fois un drôle de type, Xemnas, l'avait détruit, j'ai dû le ramasser à la pince à épiler mon pauvre Saïx. Enfin c'était à moi de le quitter cette fois mais je me demandais vraiment si je reviendrais cette fois.

_Roxas _: Après ma petite mort je vis que mes tâches de fer avaient disparues. Il ne restait plus que des semblant d'anneaux sur mes chevilles et mes cuisses. Quand on avait dit ça à Cloud et aux autres il y eu un moment ou beaucoup hésitèrent entre sauter de joie et tuer le roux. Aerith m'examina un moment puis confirma que ma maladie n'était plus que des traces qui ressemblaient à un tatouage. Je ne comprends pas et ne veux pas comprendre ce qui c'est passé. Ou est allée la maladie, si elle va revenir, je ne veux plus jamais y penser. J'étais à nouveau libre et voulais sauter, courir, il me semblait que le monde était devenu plus beau d'un coup. _Fin du P.O.V. Roxas._

« Quoi ?! Une évolution !

- Chut !

Cloud s'excusa alors que Aerith le traînait vers le jardin. La brise se faisait enfin plus fraîche après la lourdeur de la journée écoulée.

- C'est rare mais déjà vu. La maladie n'a pas disparue, elle est devenue invisible et donc plus dangereuse. C'est arrivée à une femme qui avait fait un arrêt cardiaque comme Roxas. La maladie avait visiblement régressé jusqu'à devenir de petite tâche mais c'est parce que le fer est maintenant collé aux os.

- Et c'est grave ?

- Oui, car désormais la maladie va rendre les os faibles jusqu'à entraîner la paralysie totale, les douleurs seront la seule indication de son état. Et tu sais comment est Roxas.

- Plus têtu qu'une mule... que peut-on faire ?

- Mettre au courant les autres pour qu'ils cherchent des signes discret. Ce n'est pas la peine de le dire à Roxas, il sera sans doute plus spontané s'il ne sait rien. »

_Cloud_ : Aerith ne connaît décidément pas assez mon frère. Roxas est capable de garder sa douleur secrète durant des semaines s'il faut, la dernière fois j'ai dû le forcer à me parler de ses peines et ses doutes alors qu'il allait très mal.

Je monte dans ma chambre et y trouve Roxas qui dort déjà dans mon lit. Il ne porte rien d'autre qu'un tee-shirt à moi. Avec le temps et l'habitude je ne me vexe même plus et apprécie le fait d'avoir son odeur sur mes vêtements, c'est comme s'il ne me quittait jamais. Je m'assis à la fenêtre et regarde le ciel s'éclaircir petit à petit, des étoiles percent la voûte céleste et l'air porte des odeurs de pluie et de terre. Souvenir de la nuit passée loin et impuissant quand à ce qui c'était passer ici.

J'entends quelque chose qui bouge. C'est Roxas qui s'est réveillé et me fixe de ses prunelles océan.

« Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non, j'ai trop de choses dans la tête.

Il se redresse un peu et rampe jusqu'à moi, je le prends dans mes bras et cale sa tête contre mon cœur. Ça l'a toujours calmé et moi avec. Ma main passe presque machinalement dans les épis blonds que nous à offert maman. Elle était si belle et elle était si heureuse avec nous, jamais elle n'aurait dû mourir. C'était injuste, c'était cruel, mais c'était la vie.

- A quoi tu penses ? Me chuchote Roxas en regardant dehors. Son visage baigner par un rayon de lune.

- A maman … j'aurais voulus qu'elle soit là.

Je regarde son profil silencieux, il ne connaissait pas vraiment maman, il était trop petit quand elle est morte.

- Dés fois j'aimerais qu'elle soit là, pour me dire quoi faire, pour dire non à notre tante, pour vous aimez.

- Vous ?

- Moi j'ai déjà eu tout son amour, je l'ai beaucoup connus par rapport à toi. Toi tu n'avais que cinq ans quand elle est morte avec papa.

- Comment ils étaient ?

J'hésite à répondre. Jamais il n'avait posé cette question, jamais il ne c'était plain de ne pas avoir de parents. Il en aurait eu le droit, Ventus et Naminé l'ont fait alors qu'ils ont connus papa et maman. Jusqu'à maintenant parler d'eux m'était douloureux, c'était rouvrir une vieille blessure qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de cicatriser, mais ce soir j'en avais envie, je voulais parler d'eux, pour ne pas les oublier.

- Maman … maman était comme toi, avec une santé très fragile. Elle a eu la maladie du fer mais papa l'a soigné.

- C'est vrais ?

- Oui, mais il est mort alors qu'il allait exposer ses recherches et les résultats. Tous ses calculs ont brûler... tout.

Une larme unique me brûle la joue, si papa était encore en vie jamais Roxas n'aurait autant souffert. C'était injuste.

- Papa était un très grand docteur, il a fait des centaines de recherche et a guérit des milliers de gens. Maman a été la plus grande cantatrice du monde, sa voix était l'une des plus belle choses. Elle a fait des centaines de disques. Elle était si gentille … Ils étaient si gentils …

- Cloud ?

Je craque, pour la première fois depuis dix ans je pleures comme un gosse la mort de nos parents. Je les aimait tant, ils étaient mes héros et ils sont … ça fait si mal.

- Roxas va au salon tu veux.

- Oui.

Et merde qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui. Zack, le seul face à qui je ne veux pas être faible, le seul qui … que …

Mes larmes redoublent alors que je ne contrôle plus mes sentiments. Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis leurs mort. Et ça fait si mal, comme une plaie béante dans ma poitrine.

- Hey, Cloudy … qu'est qui va pas ?

Je sens son étreinte, sa main chaude dans mes cheveux.

- Je … je suis pas à la hauteur …

- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix est plus basse que d'habitude, plus grave, elle vibre en moi et fait redoubler mes larmes.

- Je … je voulais pas cette vie. Quand... quand je l'ai appelé elle avait promit de nous garder et … et

- Je sais Cloud … je sais.

Merde, mais pourquoi je lui parle de ça. Je me met à tout lui dire, toutes mes peurs mes craintes entre coupées par des hoquets et toujours sa main dans mes cheveux. Il reste là contre moi, à me bercer, simplement de sa présence, sans un mot, juste lui...

_Zack_ : Bon Dieu ! Cloud, mon Cloud. Tu as vécu tous ça, toutes ces douleurs, toutes ces incertitudes. Je sais que tu les as encore. Je sais que tu as encore peur que les services sociaux débarquent pour prendre tes frères. Et je sais maintenant à quel point tu les aimes tous les trois. J'en serais jaloux si je ne t'admirais pas tant. Moi aussi j'aurais peur à ta place.

Ces sacrifices dont tu parles, ceux d'avant, ceux de maintenant. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que c'est à dix ans de débarquer dans un lieu inconnu, avec ses petits frères et une maison en ruine. Putain, même aujourd'hui on peut voir tout ce qu'il reste à faire, les fuites d'eaux, l'électricité qui saute, le manque total de technologie moderne. Mais je suppose que ce modernisme pourrait toucher Roxas et l'affaiblir, ils doivent penser comme moi.

Il me dis pour l'évolution de la maladie du fer, pour son père médecin, pour sa mère qui avait été sauvée. Tout à coup je comprends que Roxas aurait pu avoir une vie toute autre. Cloud me dit n'avoir qu'une partie des recherche de son père, seul chose sauvée du barbecue qui avait emporté ses parents. Il continue de parler alors que la nuit se fait fraîche pour ne plus rien faire d'autre que de rester dans mon étreinte. D'un coup je me sens si fort, c'est paradoxale avec la situation mais qu'il m'ait parlé à moi et pas à un autre de tout ça me donne le sentiment de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes.

Je le sens d'un coup moins fort dans mes bras. Il c'est endormit. Je regarde son visage, ses lèvres légèrement charnue, son nez droit et ses yeux qui portent encore les traces de ses larmes. Il est si beau ... Je le mets dans son lit puis vais en bas, Roxas échange à voix basse avec les jumeaux et je me cache pour les écouter.

« Cloud va vraiment mal, dit Roxas en chuchotant. On devrait trouver un moyen de le décharger le plus possible ce mois ci.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avant d'échanger un petit signe de tête.

- Roxas, Aerith nous a dit que ta maladie a évolué en quelque chose de dangereux, ta douleur sera notre seule indication, fini par lâcher Naminé à mi-voix.

Je vis Roxas qui semblait pâlir, ses mains tremblaient et il s'appuya contre un mur.

- Ma mobilité est déjà très réduite, je pensais que ça serait fini, dit-il d'une voix blanche, inquiétante.

- Écoute, le mieux qu'on puise faire c'est être honnête avec Cloud. Lui dire qu'on a peur pour lui et demander à Angeal ou Zack de se lier a nous pour décharger Cloud de certaines tâches. Je vais mettre Vani au courant pour que l'information circule en douce, tout le monde fera plus attention.

- Mais maintenant n'oublie pas Roxas ! Tonna la douce blonde.

- Oui ?

- Si quelque chose ne va pas, si tu as mal, même un peu tu nous préviens, promit ! Exigea Ventus

- Seulement si vous aussi vous promettez de vous reposer un peu sur les autres, surtout toi Nami avec les repas.

- Promit.

- Promit.

- Promit.

Et comme des ninjas ils se dispersèrent aux quatre coins de la maison. Roxas me passa devant et je lui prit le bras. Il eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne fit aucun bruit.

- Zack ?

- Moins fort !

- Tu nous as entendus pas vrais.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix seulement une envie de savoir. Je pouvais presque voir un millier de questions se bousculer dans sa jolie petite tête blonde.

- Ouaip, Cloud est en haut et il dors, tu vas le rejoindre ?

- … Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi, il te fait confiance et il faudrait que certaines choses bougent ici.

- Comme ?

Roxas eut un petit sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté. Un petit soupir amuser passa ses lèvre et je me sentis d'un coup très con.

- Je ne suis ni stupide, ni aveugle Zack. Mon frère te plais et de ce que je sais la réciproque est vraie. Il ne m'en voudra pas de dormir en bas au moins une fois.

- Roxas …

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, avoir la bénédiction de Roxas avait une importance particulière pour moi. Les deux frères sont très liés de ce que j'ai vu et que le plus jeune me donne son feu vert me faisait chaud au cœur.

- Je … je te promets de ne pas te décevoir et rendre ton frère heureux.

- Cloud est déjà heureux mais avec toi il sera plus serein. Mais tu dois promettre une chose !

Je le regardais gravement. Chez eux les promesses étaient une chose sérieuse, je devais faire attention à mes prochain mots.

- Je t'écoutes, lui dis-je tendu.

- Tu dois promettre de ne pas mourir stupidement, Cloud … on a déjà perdu trop de monde, pas seulement papa et maman mais aussi un vieux couple qui c'est occuper de nous, ils sont mort intoxiqués au gaz. Alors toi qui est dans l'armée, promet de ne pas mourir d'une simple balle qui traînait.

- Je promet de ne pas mourir stupidement mais je ne peux pas promettre de ne pas mourir jeune. Je me suis engagé pour sauver des vies, éviter des guerres, protéger ceux que j'aime et ceux que je ne connais pas mais méritent de vivre.

- … Zack.

- Oui ?

Je le vis les yeux remplis d'un respect que je ne lui avait vu que pour Cloud. Cette petite étoile qui fait qu'il a tout notre respect pour ce que nous sommes, pour nos convictions et notre honneur. Putain sur le coup ça fout un de ces coup de palpitant.

- Promet juste de ne rien faire de stupide.

- Euh … ça je peux promettre !

- Bonne nuit Zack.

- Bonne nuit Roxas. »

_Roxas_ : Dans la salle à vivre ils étaient tous en pleine discussion sur le programme des prochains jours. Je me joignis à eu. Axel me fit une place sous son futon que je déclinais pour me coller à Ventus. Mon frère parut agacé mais ne dit rien. Quand Cloud n'est pas là c'est lui qui me protège, je ne sais plus si Axel est dangereux ou pas. Il m'attire, ça j'en suis sur. Avec lui je m'amuse et il me fascine par sa beauté de feu, sa voix chaude qui me fait frémir quand il chante.

Je ne sais presque rien de lui, juste qu'il sort avec Saïx et que Saïx regarde notre sœur avec insistance ces derniers temps. J'ai entendu plusieurs disputes entre Saïx et Axel ces derniers temps, ils parlent à voix basse près du lieu ou je me repose l'après midi. Tous pensent que je dors mais en fait je m'amuse à les écouter, les yeux fermés pour mieux les entendre, mieux sentir leur odeurs, mieux les comprendre sans les voir. Ça m'a toujours beaucoup plus de faire ça, Cloud est au courant mais c'est le seul.

Ventus fini par me virer du lit et avant tout le monde Axel me prends sous son futon et je protestes juste pour la forme parce qu'en même temps je me colle à lui. Ses bras m'enlacent doucement, son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je suis si fatigué d'un coup … Axel … il tien si chaud …

_Axel _: Saïx et moi nous sommes disputés une nouvelle fois. Il ne jure plus que par Naminé, lui qui était pédé comme un phoque il y a encore un mois il est passé du côté sombre de la force. La dispute c'est mal passée, pour une fois c'est moi qui ne voulais pas rompre. Je sais que sans mon amant je vais finir par faire du mal à Roxas, j'en ai longuement parler avec Saïx et il a promis de rester mon ami, de m'aider à ne pas craquer face au yeux trop bleu.

Putain ses frères ont des yeux bien terne à côté de lui. Ses satané prunelles trop bleu, trop expressives me retourne à chaque fois que je le regarde. À chaque fois c'est un mini infarctus qui me paralyse. Méchant yeux trop bleu, méchante peau trop blanche, trop douce et velouter sous mes doigts, méchantes mèches d'ors si douce, méchant corps trop fin, trop facile à briser, méchante odeur d'abricot et de caramel, bon sang comment se fait-il que son odeur m'intoxique autant.

Je le désire si fort, c'est si mal mais … en fait … je m'en fiche, cette fois ce n'est pas qu'une pulsion c'est autre chose, plus profond, et si ça me fait peur je sais aussi que ça va me faire du bien, nous faire du bien.

Oui, j'ai trouvé mon ange et je ne le lâcherais pas.

* * *

Ciel que de mièvrerie, je suis désolée pour cela j'espère que personne n'a fait d'overdose de marshmallow et guimauve.

Comme c'est un peut plus court que le chapitre précédent je vous rajoute un petit bonus qui se passe dans l'enfance de nos cher blond.

* * *

« Jeune homme où sont vos parents ?

- Aux courses ils vont revenir, répondit Cloud.

- Cloud c'est qui la dame ?

- Personne Roxas, rentre dans la maison, ordonna le blond.

L'assistante sociale, dont le sourire c'était un peu crispé, regarda encore Cloud qui lui tenait tête.

- Je vais attendre tes parents dans ce cas, il ne faut pas vous laissez seul.

Le blond aurait voulu lui vomir sur les pieds tant cette femme le révoltait. Oser dire que ses parents n'étaient pas de bon parents le rendait malade. Certes ses parents étaient morts dans une petite explosion mais ils n'étaient pas mauvais.

- Cloud, vais pas bien, gémit Roxas collé à sa jambe.

- Va voir la dame elle sera contente.

Le bébé de cinq ans se mit devant l'assistante sociale et lui vomit dessus, le parfum qu'elle portait le rendait malade et sans Cloud pour le surveiller il avait un peu abusé de la glace à l'eau de mer.

- Vous voyez ce qui se passe quand on nous fait perdre notre temps, ironisa Cloud en ramenant Roxas contre lui.

Il claqua la porte et porta son frère jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ventus et Naminé regardaient le Roi Lion à la télé et Cloud avait programmé le lecteur pour enchaîner avec Mary Poppins, il était tranquille encore une grosse heure le temps de faire à manger.

Ça faisait un mois que leur parents étaient mort et leur voisin avaient prévenu les services sociaux. Leur oncle Cid, le frère de leur mère, avait décidé d'écourter son tour du monde pour s'occuper d'eux. Il arrivait la semaine suivante en attendant une douce anarchie enfantine régnait dans la grande maison. Cloud surveillait tout comme il pouvait mais il avait du mal étant lui même un enfant.

Il lava Roxas et le mit sur le rebord du lavabo.

- Roxas qu'est ce qu'on a dit pour les glaces ?

La petite canaille le regarda timidement, il sentait la menace dans la voix de son aîné et connaissait ses tords.

- Pas tout le temps, pas plus de quatre, récita il.

- Alors ?

- Mais c'est les glaces qui disaient « mange-moi » !

- Les glaces ?

- Oui, comme à la télé !

Cloud se souvenu alors que dans le programme de la journée il y avait eut Alice au pays des merveilles et il poussa un long soupir.

Review please ?


	9. Chapter 9

Voici la suite !

Ici il fait une de ses chaleurs, c'est impossible à vivre !

Juste, ce chapitre contient un lemon (scène de sexe plus ou moins explicite) si vous n'aimez pas je vous recommande d'attendre la semaine suivante pour le prochain chapitre.

Réponse à Xoen :

Et oui j'aime bien faire les petits bonus qui ne servent à rien mais qui sont mignons. Ne t'en fait pas trop pour Roxas il va encore vivre. Oui, pauvre Cloud on ne le voit pas ici mais ces problèmes et démons vont encore le poursuivre un moment. Merci beaucoup de me laisser ton avis et bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : sous le regard de la pluie.

_Roxas_ : On nous a laissé seul une fois de plus. Axel regarde la pluie depuis ma chambre, et moi je le regarde. Depuis une semaine Zack sort avec Cloud … ils semblent heureux tous les deux. J'ai appris que Saïx c'était fait jeter par ma sœur, ses parents sont venus le chercher hier, lui et Demyx vont manquer la fête du temple.

Trois jours qu'il pleut, que Axel ne dit rien, qu'il ne fait plus de bêtise. Son ami doit lui manquer, un ami ça manque toujours.

Reno aussi est partit, son copain est passé le chercher avant qu'il ne pleuve. Il ne reste plus grand monde, le frère d'Axel à promit de revenir avec le soleil pour aider avec son copain, Angeal aussi va rameuter ses amants. On va être beaucoup. Ça va être amusant.

Depuis qu'il pleut je suis comme amorphe. Le son d'eau qui martel le sol m'a hypnotisé. Très loin il y a un orage qui gronde, on en entend que l'écho lointain, ça fait juste un grondement de fond et ça ne me fait rien, Axel a fait partir ma peur. Le temps c'est rafraîchit, pour notre grand plaisir. Naminé est partie chez des amies du village, les autres sont en camping dans la nature. Ils doivent s'amuser tien !

Axel : je regarde Roxas, il est allongé au centre de sa chambre, dehors il pleut. Je détaille son corps comme il le fait pour moi. Comme souvent il ne porte qu'une chemise trop grande pour lui avec un short blanc. Il ne se rends même pas compte qu'il est beau comme ça. Ses lèvres corail sont entre ouvertes et un halètement régulier s'en échappe. Depuis une heure il a du mal à respirer, il a un peu de fièvre mais a prit des médicaments. Il devrait aller bien. Le mauvais temps le met K.O ça a le don de me calmer. Je ne veux pas profiter de lui malade.

Depuis que Saïx n'est plus là je me sens mieux mais en même temps j'ai mal et j'ai peur. Que va devenir notre amitié ? Il m'a promit de toujours être là, à l'écoute. Depuis j'ai plus d'heure d'appel et lui envoi trente texto par jour. J'aime pas le savoir loin, même si c'est juste mon ami, mon second frère. Pour moi il est unique et génial, le perdre serait sans doute la plus grande connerie de ma vie.

Axel regarda de nouveau dehors. Roxas toujours allongé sur le futon regarde Axel dont le visage se découpe sur le rideau de pluie, et derrière le ciel dans des tons gris et violet foncés, ces contrastes font encore plus ressortir ses yeux vert. Sa peau est redevenue pâle alors qu'il avait prit un peu de couleur à force d'être dehors. Si le blond ne bouge pas c'est avant tout parce que ses jambes lui font mal. Le froid a toujours accentué la douleur dans ses jambes. Pourtant en lui règne une chaleur insoutenable, Axel est face à lui, il lui offre son profil et a depuis longtemps retiré sa chemise. Sa peau est parsemée de gouttelettes d'eau.

« Tu devrais venir, fini par dire Axel. C'est beau dehors... »

Sa voix parut si belle à Roxas, si grave et harmonieuse avec le son de la pluie.

Alors doucement il se releva et avança jusqu'à être à deux pas du roux. Ce dernier le prit vivement dans ses bras, il n'y eut ni cri de surprise, ni protestation. Roxas se trouva la tête contre le cœur d'Axel, ses mains sur les épaules du roux, ses genoux en contact avec le tatami lui rappelèrent que sa peau est sensible et il replia ses jambes contre le corps brûlant d'Axel.

Il sentait la main de son vis à vis dans ses cheveux, sagement posé entre les mèches folles. Il se sentit alors tirer vers le haut et lentement releva la tête pour finir par rencontrer les lèvres d'Axel.

Axel avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, sagement, sans rien espérer de plus. La prise de Roxas sur ses épaules se fit moins mole et il sentit une pression plus forte que leur effleurement. Lentement il approfondit le baiser, chercha plus de contact avec le blond, jusqu'à lécher la lèvre inférieure de celui qui serait bientôt son amant.

Roxas ne connaissait rien dans le domaine de l'amour et se laissait guider par Axel et les sensations qu'il faisait naître en lui. Il sentait les mains du roux dans sa nuque, un éclair plus fort se fit entendre dans les collines alors qu'il plongeait ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu. Il sentit Axel qui le serrait un peut plus contre lui. Leurs bouches soudées dans un échange doux, Roxas poussa un petit gémissement quand la langue du roux caressa la sienne.

_Axel _: Je sens Roxas dans mes bras. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi alors que ma langue joue avec la sienne. Je refrène mon envie et glisse ma main sur sa chute de rein. Son visage est totalement relevé, son corps se colle au mien et je sens que notre échange lui fait de l'effet. Lentement je relâche ses lèvres corail et reste un instant penché au dessus de sa bouche. Son souffle erratique vrille mes sens, son odeur devient pire qu'une drogue.

Axel perdit à ce moment là le contrôle de sa pensé. Tout ce qui restait en lui n'était un ordre simple : satisfaire Roxas en le faisant sien.

Alors que la pluie redoublait dehors Axel avait déboutonné le haut de la chemise du blond. Leurs lèvres à nouveau soudées étouffaient les gémissements de Roxas qui sentait les mains d'Axel sur ses cuisses pour remonter doucement vers son intimité. Le plus jeune se souleva un instant alors que son partenaire parsemait son cou de baisers tout en retirant le mini short.

Axel continua à embrasser le cou blanc à porté de ses lèvres. Il remonta sa main pour caresser la peau de Roxas tout en écartant la chemise qui glissait lentement sur les épaules blanche. Roxas était entre les mains de son bourreau une victime consentante. Chaque caresses le faisait gémir ou haleter. Il suivait chaque mouvement d'Axel, cherchant plus de contact sans pour autant vouloir diriger l'étreinte.

Il se sentit basculer et Axel les fit atterrir sur le futon. Roxas sentit l'excitation de son partenaire contre son bas ventre et ce contact fit remonter un long frisson le long de son dos alors que sa chemise n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Il était nu sous le regard brûlant d'Axel qui embrassait toujours son cou.

Un long gémissement échappa à Roxas alors qu'il sentait une morsure dans son cou. La seconde d'après la langue d'Axel léchait la marque rouge qui ornait la peau d'ivoire.

Le roux descendit sur le torse de Roxas, embrassant l'épiderme tremblant. Il se gorgeait des soupirs de son partenaire et frémissait lui même sous les doigts qui caressaient son dos. Jamais un simple effleurement ne l'avait fait réagir de cette façon. Malgré tous ses amants jamais il n'avait autant vibré de désir. L'enfant dans ses bras embrasait ses sens et le rendait fébrile. Dans un élan de désir il embrassa son blond en lui remontant une jambe. Il passait ses doigts sur l'intérieur de la cuisse tiède retraçait l'anneau de fer sur la peau douce.

Roxas haletait sous lui, la présence d'Axel, le sentir au dessus de lui, sentir ses lèvres, tout cela était tellement pour lui qui n'avait jamais connus aucune étreinte. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand il sentit le bassin d'Axel sur le sien en une pression plus forte.

- Roxas, qu'as tu mon amour ?

- Axel, je … c'est tellement … Ah !

Axel venait de passer sa main près de l'intimité de Roxas, il regardait le blond en proie à des émotions qui lui semblait trop forte.

- Je sais mon amour. Roxas, regarde moi.

Le blond releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux vert d'Axel, ce dernier embrassa son front puis descendit son corps.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur mon amour, ce que tu ressens ce n'est rien de plus que mon amour pour toi.

Il appuya sa tête contre la cuisse relevée de Roxas en maintenant le contact visuel.

- Roxas, je t'aime. Je t'aime si tu le désir j'arrête tout et vais dormir en bas. Si tu le veux on peut tout arrêter, j'attendrais que tu sois près.

- T'es vraiment un idiot, murmura Roxas au bord des larmes.

- On me l'a souvent dit.

Il embrassa la peau à porter de sa bouche avant de descendre vers le membre tenu du blond.

- Roxas c'est ta dernière chance de dire stop, si jamais tu as le moindre doute je préfère tout arrêter que de te faire mal.

Roxas ne savait plus quoi dire, il trouvait Axel déloyale de dire ça juste au dessus de la partie de son anatomie qui réclame le plus d'attention à cet instant.

- Axel, je …

- Que veux tu Roxas ?

- Je … Ah, merde !

Le roux souriait à cette réponse son blond était au bord de la rupture un baiser et il partait dans les limbes de l'orgasme.

- Tu ?

- Axel si tu fais rien maintenant je dirais à Cloud que t'as voulus abuser de moi !

La réplique fit rire le roux qui décida d'enfin satisfaire son petit amant. Axel embrassa la bouche de Roxas tout en collant leur bas ventre l'un contre l'autre. Étouffant le cri de Roxas, Axel ne put s'empêcher de faire un lent va et vient une main sur leurs sexes et l'autre pour soutenir la tête du blond. Roxas s'accrocha aux épaules de son partenaire et colla plus encore leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Axel reprit sa torture de la gorge qu'il aimait tant, il jetait de petit regard à Roxas qui avait renversé la tête et observait le soleil qui se couchait par la fenêtre.

- Sais-tu pourquoi le soleil est rouge au coucher ? Demanda Axel contre sa pomme d'Adam.

- Non …

- Tu vois, la lumière est composé de nombreuses couleurs, dit il en pressant un doigt contre l'anneau de chair de son amant. Et parmi toutes ces couleurs le rouge est celle qui voyage le plus.

- AH !

Durant son discourt le roux avait glissé un doigt dans l'antre chaud du blond. Caressant l'intérieur qui bientôt l'accueillerait. Il se découvrir une véritable adoration pour la gorge blanche à la saveur sucré. Il caressait le corps haletant sous lui et introduisit un nouveau doigt.

Roxas, la tête renversée sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Jamais lui n'avait eut autant de sensations aussi contradictoires que fusionnelles. Il sentait Axel qui fouillait en lui pour le préparer à après. Il voyait le soleil qui se couchait, il entendait les soupirs d'Axel et il se sentait au bord de la rupture. Soudain un nouveau cri lui échappa et il faillit venir.

- Roxas.

- Ah … Axel … Aa...

- Hum on dirait que j'ai trouvé.

Axel abordait un sourire digne d'un chat de Cheshire tout en caressant encore une fois cette chose en lui qui faisait voir des étoiles à Roxas.

- Ah ! Axel je …

- Je sais, retiens toi encore un peut mon amour.

En lui disant cela il lécha la joue baigner de larmes de Roxas tout en titillant encore la prostate du garçon.

Honnêtement Axel hésitait entre satisfaire lui et Roxas ou voir le visage de son blond dans la jouissance avant lui même de venir en lui. La curiosité est très mauvaise conseillère et cette seconde de réflexion suffit à faire venir Roxas qui cria en se tordant de plaisir. Axel foudroyé par la vision de son amant si beau fut lui même frappé par le plaisir alors qu'il ne c'était pas touché. La simple vue de son amant avait suffit à le faire venir comme un ado.

Roxas tenta de s'excuser, il avait peur d'avoir déçu Axel mais le roux le rassura en murmurant au creux de son oreille.

- Jamais je n'ai vue une chose aussi belle. Ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi, je n'ai pas résisté à ta beauté.

- I-Idiot ! S'écria Roxas en cachant son visage contre le torse d'Axel mais il se retira bien vite la joue couverte d'un liquide blanc.

Axel eu d'un coup deux qualificatifs mignon et bandant. Le second fut plus fort quand il s'aperçut que cette vision innocente lui avait redonné une trique de tous les diables. Ce fut pire quand le blond passa sa main sur la joue souillée pour en suite lécher ses doigts, intrigué.

- _Bon dieu Roxas te rends tu seulement compte de ce que tu fais ?!_ Cria mentalement Axel.

Le blond regarda Axel, il se doutait que ses gestes avaient peut être un rapport avec la nouvelle érection du roux. Curieux de voir jusqu'où allait la maîtrise de son amant et d'humeur joueuse il avança prés d'Axel et regarda le torse souiller du roux. Il pencha son torse et lapa le sperme d'Axel, ou de lui il savait pas trop, qui se trouvait là. Il commença à nettoyer la peau de son partenaire par petit coup de langue gémissant quand Axel réintroduit ses doigts en lui.

La torture qu'ils se donnaient l'un l'autre prit fin quand Axel renversa Roxas sur le futon, il lécha le torse souillé de son amant tout en introduisant un troisième doigt dans le corps de son amant. Le portable d'Axel se mit en route seul dans cette région sans réseaux et déversa sa musique.

Mondo Bongo raisonnait dans la maison calme, une goutte s'échappa de l'évier dans un ploc, dehors le ciel se colorait à l'infini de rouge et le monde semblait en paix. Pendant ce temps de paix en haut Axel prenait enfin possession de Roxas dans une étreinte d'une grande lenteur. Il lapa les larmes d'inconfort de son partenaire en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait.

Leurs danse commença doucement, les hanches du roux allant à une lenteur diabolique dans ce corps qu'il vénérait, embrassant la peau à porté de ses lèvres, laissait Roxas crier et gémir tout son saoul. Il se redressa entraînant Roxas qui s'assit sur son membre entraînant une nouvelle litanie alors que le blond se déhanchait contre lui réclamant caresses et baisers. Il perdait ses mains dans les cheveux de feu d'Axel en embrassant les lèvres de son amour, le sexe devenait secondaire dans cet échange de douceur. Le membre épais en lui devenait le lien qui le connectait avec Axel dans une lente danse que son partenaire rendait délicieusement indécente.

Axel fini par accélérer le rythme en touchant à nouveau ce point au creux de son amant qui lui arracha une plaine plus longue. Il n'y avait plus de musique et la nuit était là. Dans la chambre le bruit des corps qui se mouvaient l'un dans l'autre et des gémissements qui se muaient en cri saturaient l'espace.

Axel avait renversé son amant sur le futon alors qu'il plongeait toujours plus dans le corps sous lui. Roxas s'accrochait à ses épaules tout en venant à la rencontre de son plaisir, cherchant une délivrance dans leur étreinte qui semblait ne plus vouloir finir. Par deux fois Axel avait ralentit le rythme de leur étreinte pour profiter plus encore du plaisir d'être en cet être de luxure. Mais le blond n'en pouvait plus, son corps tendu comme un arc réclamait délivrance et Axel était dans le même état.

Un cri déforma la bouche de Roxas, pourtant aucun son ne sortit alors que les lèvres d'Axel finirent par s'écraser contre les siennes pour étouffer sont propre cri de bonheur. Roxas se débattit pour lui même finir par crier. Il lui semblait que son cœur explosait sous la déferlante de sentiment en lui alors que son corps se contractait de plaisir.

Axel emprisonna la tête de Roxas dans ses mains quand tout fut fini. Roxas était ailleurs et il en profita pour se lever et chercher de quoi les laver. Il passa un gant frais sur la peau brûlante de Roxas et se nettoya lui même avant de se coucher contre le blond. Par chance le lit n'était pas trop tâché et il remonta sur eux la couverture tout en embrassant le front de celui qu'il promettait d'aimer et de chérir jusqu'à la mort.

* * *

Voilà !

Mon dieu plus de deux milles mots pour écrire un lemon j'ai honte !

Laissez vos avis je ne mord pas !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : Pokémon.

_Roxas _: Après qu'Axel soit devenu plus qu'un ami on a dû expliquer cela à Cloud. Personnellement je ne craignais pas trop pour moi, Cloud m'adore et j'ai perfectionné ma technique pour qu'il ne me gronde pas. Mais je ne peux pas apprendre ma super technique à Axel, sinon je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser sur lui. Quand Cloud est rentré avec les autres je lui ai sauté dessus, malgré le fait qu'il soit plein de boue et trempé.

- Mon Cloud ! Criais-je un peut trop heureux pour le coup mais bon il m'avait beaucoup manqué tout de même.

- Doucement Roxy et puis c'est Mon Cloud maintenant, me dit Zack mi-rieur mi-sérieux.

- Mais Zack, Cloud est a moi je l'ai vu le premier, répondis je avec tout le sérieux du monde.

- …

- Suffit Roxas, ça c'est bien passé Axel ?

- Impec' !

- Oui, il a été très gentil avec moi.

J'avais impression de me comporter comme un gamin. Axel me confirma la chose plus tard mais bon.

- Il n'y a pas eu de coupure de courant ?

- Faudrait déjà qu'il y ai du courant, répliqua Zack en cherchant à me décrocher de mon frère.

Rêve pas mon vieux j'ai des années d'entraînement derrière moi en matière de super câlin collant. Et puis plus je me rapproche d'Axel plus je sens que je perds Cloud et ma famille.

- Roxas tu devrais me lâcher, tu vas être trempé.

Me fichant royalement de l'avis général je désapais mon grand-frère et me collais à nouveau à lui. Je l'avais donc lâché trente secondes, un record, puis m'étais à nouveau collé à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Je lui avais juste enlevé le haut, lui y est habitué mais Zack …

- Eh Roxas, je sais pas ce qui te prends mais j'aime pas trop que tu colles ainsi Cloud !

- Et moi non plus, grogna Axel dans mon dos.

- Et d'un c'est inutile d'en faire un fromage, il fini par se décoller tout seul, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, et de deux Axel tu sors avec Roxas, non ? Balança Ventus qui rangeait tout comme si c'était normal, ce qui pour nous l'est.

J'ai jamais supporté d'être loin de Cloud trop longtemps, et même si j'aime Axel plus que tout au monde, j'ai certain automatisme qui ont la vie dure. Et heureusement parce que sinon mon amant n'aurait plus de tête. Les muscles de mon grand frère ultra protecteur sont bandés et moi ou pas il est prêt à sauter sur Axel et le tuer. J'en aurais presque peur mais Cloud ne fera rien sans mon accord.

- C'est vrais ça ? Me demanda Cloud.

- Oui, mais t'es pas fâché, hein, promit ?

_Cloud_ : Et voilà l'arme fatale ses immenses yeux bleus qui me fixent. Je me perds dans ses pupilles océan et oubli totalement de me fâcher de sa comédie. J'aime trop mon frère, c'est ma force mais aussi ma plus grande faiblesse et il le sait le bougre. À chaque fois que je risque de le punir il me plonge dans ses yeux. Le bleu semble alors prendre ma conscience et me fais faire n'importe quoi. C'est l'expérience qui parle.

- Cloud … promis ?

Ça voix plus claire que d'ordinaire, plus innocente, indépendamment de ma volonté je promets ce qu'il veut et tout reviens. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir c'est moi qui lui ai apprit ça. Bon sang il vient de me faire promettre de pas en vouloir à Axel ni de les punir. Une promesse c'est sacré, c'est un engagement que l'on ne peut briser sans blesser l'autre et je ne veux pas blesser Roxas. Mais des fois ce n'est qu'un petit diable !

_Axel _: Mon amant est diabolique ! Mon petit Roxas tout mignon est en fait un manipulateur de génie ! Mais je l'aimes tout de même, parce que malgré cela, il reste trop mignon. Et oui, avec tout ce qu'on a fait je n'arrive pas à lui retirer l'étiquette de mignon. Mais c'est ce qu'il est avec ses petites joues toute ronde quand il boude ou veut quelque chose.

Il y a quelque fois ou Roxas est beau, quand la lumière joue avec ses cheveux, quand la lune le transforme en statue d'ors et d'argent, quand il dors entre mes bras, il devient la plus belle chose au monde.

Je le regarde qui joue avec Sora sur une console que le châtain ne lâche presque jamais. Ventus semble content que les récoltes soient intactes malgré la pluie. On discute tous un moment quand un éclat de voix nous surprends.

- Non, c'est pas vrais ! Criait ma tendre moitié à Sora.

- Rends toi à l'évidence Roxas tu es un Mew, lui dit son cousin.

- De quoi vous parlez, demanda Zack alors que j'avais peur de comprendre.

- Roxas ne veut pas accepter qu'il soit Mew, se plaignit Sora en se collant à Riku.

- C'est quoi un Mew ? Demanda innocemment Naminé.

- C'est ça ! Lui dit fièrement Sora en lui montrant une vidéo sur son portable.

Je reconnus la scène du moulin dans le film Mew contre Mewtwo de Pokémon. La petite gerbille rose était tellement mignonne que ce qui devait arriver arriva.

- Kyah c'est trop mimi ! Cria Naminé d'une voix suraiguë propre aux filles.

- Pas vrais qu'on dirait Roxas ?!

- Oh il est si mignon ! S'extasiait la blonde.

- Nami ? Insista Sora.

Je penses qu'on l'a perdue les trucs mignons ça fait fondre le cerveau des filles une fois sur deux.

- C'est le portait craché de Roxas, s'écria la blonde en regardant en boucle le passage puis en regardant son petit frère.

- Plus mignon et innocent y a pas, c'est comme Roxas ! Affirma alors Sora.

- Tout à fait ! Confirma la douce Naminé.

- Hey !

Le trio échangea un moment puis j'attrapais mon petit pokémon et le collait contre moi. Il se calma un peu et se blottit contre mon cœur avec une moue adorable.

- Dit leur Axel ! Gémit mon magnifique Roxas.

- Désolé mon amour mais t'es si mignon …

- NON !

Je grignotais son cou pour me faire pardonner. Sa gorge est la plus belle création au monde et l'un de ses points faibles. Je sais c'est stupide comme fantasme mais moi je bande à la simple vue de ce bout de peau parfaite qui sent si bon l'abricot.

- Axel, c'est quoi comme pokémon ? Demanda à voix haute Naminé.

On se regarda un moment Sora et moi avant de dire d'une même voix.

- Un arcanin !

- C'est quoi ?

- Regarde, lui dit Sora en lui montrant son portable remplis de pokémon.

- Oh, ça lui va bien !

- Et toi Nami t'es ça !

Il montra une image d'une Kirlia toute mignonne. On y eu tous droits. Ainsi Riku est un Artikodin, Sora un Évoli, Angeal un Entei, Cloud un Lugia, Vanitas est un Adsol, Aerith un Celebi, Zack semble être un Pyroli, et Terra un Raichu.

Je trouvais ça très marrant, certain collent totalement avec leurs pokémon, comme Nami, Sora et Roxas qui sont aussi adorable que leurs pokémon, Aerith aussi et bien en Celebi, par contre Zack en Pyroli j'ai un petit doute, je le verrais plus en Arcanin comme moi.

On discute comme ça un moment mais nos estomacs se rappellent vite à nous et notre petite Kirlia nous prépare un repas de roi. Pour fêter l'amour qu'elle dit. Moi je n'y vois qu'une façon de manger du gâteau fait par notre petite fée du logis. Ça va vraiment être dure de partir d'ici.

… Partir ?

Jamais ! Je ne veux plus quitter cette maison, la seule ou je me sens bien, pas comme l'appartement impersonnel qu'on a en ville. Je veux rester ici, dans cette maison qui à une âme, avec ces gens, avec Roxas …

- Axel ?

- Hum ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon a... Roxas.

Punaise je sens le regard meurtrier de Cloud sur moi. Je regarde Roxas mais celui-ci fixe son frère d'une façon que je n'ai jamais vu. Une façon qui me fait presque peur, son regard est si froid... Ça ne dure qu'un instant mais ça suffit à ce que Cloud baisse les yeux.

… ?

HEIN ?!

- Axel tout va bien ?

Roxas me regarde inquiet et je comprends que j'ai vraiment crié. Je ne réponds rien et lui caresse la tête. Il rentre un peu la tête dans les épaules et ferme les yeux sous la caresse, c'est si agréable de le voir tout mignon d'un coup... mais je sens à nouveau le regard du blond en chef sur moi.

Zack me sauve la mise en embrassant son blond sur la joue. C'est simple et ça nous permet de continuer le merveilleux repas de Naminé.

Quand le repas et finit je vois Roxas et Nami faire la vaisselle, je continue à penser qu'il faudra me payer chère avant que je ne fasse la vaisselle ou alors c'est que c'est la fin du monde. Quand il a fini mon chéri a les mains toute douces et reste contre moi. Je sens les pulsions meurtrières de Cloud couler sur moi en ondes malfaisantes et prie pour survivre à la fin des vacances. Soudain on entends le téléphone.

_Cloud_ : Je me lève et vais répondre. Laissant mon petit ange entre les bras de ce pervers tout droit sortit d'un volcan.

- Oui, allô ?

_- Cloud, tu n'as pas payé ce mois ci, _me dit la voix criarde de ma tante à parement saoule et en colère.

- Non, je vous donnerais l'argent quand vous viendrez chercher vos enfants.

_- Mes enfants ?!_ _Mais j'ai pas d'enfants !_

Je regrettes soudain que ce téléphone ne fonctionne qu'en mode haut parleur. Infliger ça à mes cousins me fait de la peine et je me refuse à regarder Sora qui adore sa génitrice.

- Si, trois enfants : Aerith, Terra et Sora plus tous leurs amis que vou_

_- Jamais je n'aurais des chiards avec des noms aussi moche !_ _Fait pas chier Cloud, veux mon argent à la fin du mois sinon je fais détruire ta ruine et appel les services sociaux !_

- Vous ne le feriez pas, ma voix n'est qu'un filet et je me sens pâlir alors que je pars dans une partie de la maison plus intime.

- _Oh, que si ! Je vois d'ici Roxas et Naminé dans un orphelinat et Ventus dans une maison de redressement, OH oui ! C'est parfait ! Et toi, oui … toi, tu serais clochard ça te va si bien, Cloud !_

Mon nom sonne comme une insulte. Putain, elle me dit pile ce qui me fait le plus peur. Je ne veux pas perdre cette ruine et encore moins ma famille. Je sens une larme qui coule sur ma joue.

D'un coup le téléphone n'est plus dans ma main mais dans celle de Zack.

- Madame je vous prierais de cesser vos élucubrations d'ivrogne, la voix de mon amant et plus grave que d'habitude, elle me fait presque peur.

_- T'es qui toi ? OH, je sais ! Cloud t'es une putain ! Ça te vas si bien d'ouvrir les cuisses pour un peu d'fric ! Ou alors c'est Roxas la p'tite pute !_

Je grince des dents alors que Zack sert les poings à un point ou ces jointures sont blanches. Je vois Terra à côté de nous, il est un peut pâle mais prend le téléphone alors que sa mère continue à injurier ma famille et Zack en le traitant de pédé pédophile.

- Maman, c'est Terra !

-_ ROooh mon chéri, tu vas bien ! T'en fait pas maman va tout raser ! À plus cousin, pfiout, dés demain._

- Non maman, tu ne vas pas faire ça. Aerith est en train d'appeler papa, il va te mettre au lit.

_- Ton père … ah! Ah ! Ah !_

On entendit le rire de ma tante un rire ou perçait une pointe de folie et désespoir.

_- T'fais pas d'idées ça fait des semaines que Franck me fait cocu avec cette pouf de v'tre école, Larxéne._

Je ne comprends pas mais Terra est définitivement livide et Sora qui venait aux nouvelles fond en larme quand il entend ça. Merde cette folle est entrain de créer un vrais drame familial ! Je reprends le téléphone et m'arme de tout mon courage.

- Vous pouvez toujours appeler les services sociaux je m'en fout on leur a échappé une fois on peut très bien recommencer ! Brûler la baraque si vous voulez vous ne pourrez pas nous briser ! Mais par contre si j'apprends que vous recommencez à parler de ma famille et mes amis ainsi je vous promet qu'il vous faudra un sacré trou de sourie pour échapper à ma colère.

Sur ses bonnes paroles je raccrochais la rage au ventre et prit Sora dans mes bras en criant à Naminé de lui servir un verre d'eau. Les quinze minutes qui suivirent furent un ballet de mouchoir et moi qui réconfortais comme je pouvais tout le monde, rassurais mes frères, cette maison est à nous dés ce soir. Toujours sous adrénaline je repris le téléphone et appelais l'avocat de maman et papa, un homme génial qui nous avait très souvent aider. Sous le regard de Zack et tout le monde, je sais que mon amour s'inquiète, tous se font du soucis mais j'ai un plan très précis en tête et compte bien l'accomplir. Je compose le numéro de tête et attends comme toujours deux tonalités avant d'entendre un soupir dans le combiné.

- Cid ?

_- Oui, c'est qui ?_Toujours la même voix bourrue usée par l'alcool et la cigarette. La voix qui assure à mes frères et moi le respect de la justice. Cid, un peu comme notre second père c'est l'avocat de la famille. Accessoirement c'est le frère de maman, donc une personne sur qui on peut vraiment conter.

- Coud Strife, je ne vous dérange pas ?

_- Les Strife ne me dérangent jamais mon garçon ! Je peux quelque chose pour toi ?_

- Ma tante à refait des siennes et je voudrais quelques informations et si jamais des papiers.

_- Pas trop tôt ? De que genre ?_

Question rhétorique il connaît notre situation et nous a prit à sa charge un an avant que l'on se retrouve ici.

- Concernant la maison et le fait que je ne veux plus que ma famille soit un moyen de pression.

_- Comment ça ?_

- On a la maison depuis près de dix ans mais je sais pas ou on en est de notre dette à ce niveau là.

- Vous l'avez totalement remboursé l'année dernière, m'appris Terra.

- Vous entendez ?

_- Oui, mais c'est plus la question de tes frères et sœurs qui m'inquiète._

- Elle continue à dire qu'elle va appeler les services sociaux pour qu'ont me les arraches. Moi je suis majeur mais eux … que peut-on faire ?

_- Tu as dix-huit ans révolus ?_

- Oui à la fin de l'année j'en fais dix-neuf.

_- Alors on peut mettre tes frères sous ta tutelle, tu deviendra leurs responsable légale. Tu l'étais déjà puis que tu signais leurs papiers administratif mais là tu auras vraiment ce statue d'un point de vu légal. Le seul moyen que ta tante aura pour contrer la démarche c'est de les adopter elle même. Mais si elle le fait tes parents ont laissé des directives très strictes vous concernant._

- Par exemple ?

_- Elle en adopte un, elle vous adopte tous, non négociable. Ou aussi obligation de vous versez une somme d'argent mensuelle et je te passe les meilleurs._

- Ma tante le sait ?

_- Oui !_

- Et pour la maison ?

_- Je me suis renseigné, en fait le terrain et à votre famille depuis très longtemps, ça date de votre ancêtre de l'ère ou Kyoto était encore la capitale. Cette maison est un cadeau de l'empereur à votre ancêtre paternel._

- Mais c'est tout petit !

_- Avant c'était bien plus grand, une vraie ville miniature._

- Et ?

_- Selon le testament de votre grand-père, la maison revient à ton père mais comme il n'est plus là elle revient à ses descendants directs c'est à dire toi. Tu t'es fait entuber en payant une maison qui est déjà à toi !_

Je gouttes la moquerie dans sa voix, à ma décharge je ne le savais absolument pas. Et me sens du coup un peu stupide de ne pas avoir lu au moins l'intituler des papiers qu'il me faisait signer après la mort de papa et maman.

- C'est vrais !

_- C'est le premier papier que je t'ai fait signer après le départ de tes parents. T'as payé pour rien pendant dix ans et on a la preuve que tu faisais ces versements. Avec les intérêts tu as de quoi refaire toute la maison._

Bon, OK j'étais censé le savoir. Je tombais alors que la nouvelle montait à mon cerveau.

_- Bien sur je te reçois quand tu veux pour signer les papiers de tutelle avec ça vous serez intouchable. Et j'ai aussi une dernière surprise pour toi._

- La quelle ?

J'ai très peur des surprises, surtout avec Cid.

_- Les recherches de ton père, les originaux des recherches sur la maladie du fer sont dans mon bureau._

- Q-quoi ?

_- Copyright mon garçon, copyright._

J'entendis un cri étouffé et du coin de l'œil je voyais Roxas en larme dans les bras d'Axel, jamais je ne lui avait vu un si grand sourire. D'un coup je me sentais euphorique, je devais voir l'air con avec mon sourire et j'en avais mal aux joues mais avec les recherches de papa Roxas va pouvoir se faire soigner ! J'échangeais encore quelques mots avec Cid puis raccrochais alors que j'entendis le pop d'une bouteille qu'on ouvre.

- Champagne ? Proposa Angeal alors que l'on virait tous fontaines.

Merde, depuis quand on a cette bouteille ?!

Je sens toute l'adrénaline refluer d'un coup alors que mon frère me saute dessus, fou de joie comme je le suis moi même.

_Zack_ : Je trinque avec tout le monde tout en riant et consolant mon Cloud. Lui et Roxas sont tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand ils ont put bouger. Franchement il assure grave mon blond !

Et j'ai compris une chose : il ne faut pas énerver Cloud comme l'a fait sa tante. Je suis sur que le ton de sa voix et son regard glacial vont me faire faire des cauchemars. Je vois Axel qui est un peu à l'écart, c'est un peu le seul qui soit vraiment extérieur à tout cela. Cid et le mari de ma marraine alors toute cette histoire est vraiment un truc de famille mais Axel...

- Eh vieux ça va ?

- Mhoui...

- Tu convaincrais pas un niais allez parle.

- J'arrive pas à croire que Roxas va se mettre à marcher. Je suis sans doute un peut trop septique mais un môme qui naît presque avec la maladie du fer …

- C'est vrais que ça semble improbable de plus que la maladie à muté en autre chose de plus dangereux mais écoute ça leur fait vraiment plaisir d'y croire.

Je vois la douleur dans les yeux d'Axel. J'aurais dû me mordre la lèvre au lieu de l'ouvrir.

- C'est sans doute méchant mais je ne veux pas que Roxas retrouve un usage complet de ses jambes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, si il retrouve ses jambes il pourra courir loin de moi...

- Crétin ! Il est dingue de toi !

- Moi aussi à douze ans j'étais dingue d'un mec et maintenant j'peux plus l'voir en peinture.

- Et c'mec tu lui as offert ton innocence ?

- … non.

- Alors écoutes j'peux t'dire sans m'tromper que dans c'te famille quand ils donnent leurs cœurs c'est ad vitam aeternam alors t'fais pas d'bile.

- … merci vieux.

Je me relevais quand je vis deux immenses pupilles océan sous mon nez. Je fis un bond en arrière alors que Roxas poussa le son le plus adorable du monde.

- Nyu ?

Sa petite voix aiguë et sa frimousse légèrement pencher déclencha deux réactions dans l'assistance. Les rires et les « trop mimi ! ». Cloud lui riait en expliquant que Roxas ne supporte pas du tout l'alcool et que des qu'il boit un peu il miaule comme un chat. Bon, c'est super mignon mais l'avoir face à toi avec ses yeux cent fois trop bleu … franchement y a de quoi faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Axel s'y prend mieux que moi lui. Il caresse la tête blonde et les yeux déjà immense de Roxas s'élargissent encore, sa pupille prend presque tout l'iris et il ronronne comme … ben, un chat. Ses yeux fermés il suit la caresse de son amant qui passe ses doigts sur la peau de son cou. Et d'un coup le chaton tombe sur Axel et se met à ronfler doucement.

- Y tiens vraiment pas l'alcool, remarque très justement Vanitas.

- C'est surtout l'alcool plus les caresses qui l'on fait sombrer, réplique Ventus. Bon il faut aller au jardin c'est l'heure !

Ah zut c'est vrais qu'on est en journée. Pas cool moi j'veux faire des câlins à mon Cloud !

_Ventus_ : Sous les huer générales je pousse tout ce p'tit monde vers la sortie quand on voit une magnifique Aston Martin, la voiture à James Bond, qui entre dans notre cour. Il en sort alors un Reno tout content de son petit effet et une armoire à glace au crane rasé. Axel saute de joie et les saluts, il nous présente le fameux Rude, le copain de Reno. Merde ce mec fait peur, c'est un vrais congélateur.

Juste après entre une Ferrari rouge et une Lamborghini acier. J'ai la mâchoire qui se décroche quand Angeal nous présente ses mecs. Celui à la Ferrari c'est Genesis et l'autre c'est … un mannequin du nom de Sephiroth, avec lui il y a la sœur de mon Vanitas, une petite brune du nom de Xion qui a quinze ans comme nous. Normal quoi, ils ont les pires voitures de luxes et ils viennent faire les champs. C'est alors que l'ont apprends qu'Angeal à une Range Rover décapotable qu'il a eu avec Zack pour leurs anniversaires. Je vois alors Terra qui serre dans ses bras une magnifique femme aux cheveux bleu qui ressemble à une fée et qui est arrivée sur une moto d'un autre monde.

D'un coup nous mesurons mieux l'écart entre nos chéris et nous. Nous ont a rien, juste un bout de terre et nos gueules.

* * *

Bonus :

« Cloud on est où ?

- Je … je ne sais pas, murmura le blond anéantit.

- Elle est où tata ? Demanda Naminé.

- Je … j'sais pas, sanglota Cloud en serrant sa famille contre lui.

Ils étaient face à une grande maison quasi en ruine, la verdure montait sur toute une partie de la façade et c'était ouvert de tous les côtés. Il n'y avait que eux et leurs cartons et sacs. Plus de voiture, plus de tante, plus de maison.

- Cloud j'ai faim ! Piailla Roxas en tirant sur le tee-shirt de son aîné.

Le blond se sentit totalement démunit. Il n'avait rien prit de plus que leurs vêtements et quelques souvenirs. Il n'avait rien pour les nourrir et lui aussi avait faim.

- Cloud elle est où la maison ?

- Juste devant Ven, c'est ça notre nouvelle maison.

Face au regarde hagard de leur frère les petites têtes blondes regardèrent la ruine face à eux. Il y avait plein d'herbe partout et ça sentait mauvais.

- Moi j'veux pas cette maison je veux la notre, bouda Roxas.

- Moi aussi, chouina Naminé en serrant la main de son jumeau.

- Moi aussi, geignit Ventus en s'accrochant au pantalon de Cloud.

Les petits pleuraient en réclamant leur maison et Cloud aussi voulait pleurer, ils n'avaient plus de maison, ils n'avaient plus de parents, ils n'avaient même plus de téléphone pour appeler tonton Cid à l'aide. Ils avaient vécus deux ans sans leurs parents, Cloud signait les papiers et réglait les factures en imitant la signature de son père. C'était sans doute précaire mais vivable, sauf que là ce n'était même plus vivable ils n'avaient rien.

Mais Cloud ne resta pas abattu très longtemps. Il se releva et fit le tour de la maison. Derrière un vieux hangar il y avait des fraisiers sauvages, sa suffirait pour le moment.

- Ven, Nami ! Amenez Roxas j'ai trouvé des fraises !

Le mot fraise a dû faire tilt quelque part parce que trois petites têtes blondes firent d'un coup leur apparition à côté de Cloud. Chacun manga une dizaine de fraise et hormis Roxas qui se plaignit de ne pas avoir de glace de repas fut une réussite.

_Il faut palier au plus pressé. Soit avoir un toit et des lits d'ici ce soir_, pensa Cloud.

Pour le toit c'était assez simple, la maison face à eux ferrait l'affaire. Pour les lits … le blond entra dans la maison et commença à fouiller partout. La maison était sur deux étages habitable plus un grenier. C'est là haut qu'il trouva de vieux futon qu'il fit rouler jusqu'en bas. Naminé et Ventus avaient trouvé un vieux lavoir alimenté par un ruisseau et la tuyauterie semblait fonctionner. Le lavoir semblait propre et Cloud s'en servit pour nettoyer les futons. Il demanda à Naminé de garder Roxas et confia à Ventus la tâche de trouver des voisins à qui demander un peu d'aide. Mais il finit par rétracter sa demande.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si jamais des gens savent que l'on vit seul ici ils vont appeler les services sociaux et on va nous séparer.

- NON ! J'VEUX PAS !

- Chut ! Moi aussi Ventus, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on se débrouille tout seul … comme dans Peter Pan, d'ac ?

- D'ac !

Soulagé l'aîné reprit sa tâche et finit par étendre les futons sur le toit d'un hangar qui c'était effondré. Juste à côté il y avait une pente de mousse qui faisait comme un toboggan, Roxas qui restait dans les jambes de Cloud l'aidait comme il pouvait du haut de ses cinq ans. Les jumeaux fouillaient les hangars à la recherche de papier pour les shojis. Le premier soir tomba et tous s'endormirent sur les futons à peu près propre.

* * *

Voilà je voulais faire ce bonus depuis un moment et le trouve en accord avec le chapitre donc voilà ! Pardon pour les fautes qu'il doit rester.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Salut à tous, désoler pour le retard (encore) !

Ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du mal mais il est là et comme toujours avec un bonus.

Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent une review et ceux qui me lisent, c'est a dire vous ! Un grand merci !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Différences.

_Ventus _: j'eus vraiment du mal à me faire au fait que ces gosses de riches étaient là pour bosser avec nous. Encore nos cousins on le sait et on s'en fiche pas mal, parce que quand ils viennent ici ça se voit pas qu'ils sont riches. Pareil pour l'arrivage de cette année. Mais là, je comprends qu'il y a vraiment un fossé entre eux et nous. J'échange souvent des regards avec Cloud et je sais que l'on pense la même chose. Mais le pire c'est quand je regarde Vanitas.

Merde, je l'aime à en crever et ne pourrais jamais être plus qu'un amour de vacances. Il va rentrer chez lui bientôt, il va reprendre sa vie de riche et moi je ne serais qu'un agréable souvenir et rien de plus.

- Aïe !

- Ven ça va ?!

- Ouais, juste une écharde, j'vais soigner ça d'suite.

Je retourne à la maison la mort dans l'âme. J'y retrouve Roxas, lui aussi a tout vu, le bruit de ces bolides l'ont réveillé. Il a le museau bas alors qu'il s'occupe de ma main, il est le seul à pouvoir nous soigner sans problème. Lui aussi il pense comme nous.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on nous a volé quelque chose, me dit Roxas.

- Ici ?

Je regarde tout autour et pourtant rien n'a changé de place.

- Non, dans notre vie. Si … si papa et maman n'étaient pas morts Cloud aussi aurait une belle voiture comme ça.

Je ne dis rien parce que j'y ai aussi pensé, si nos parents n'étaient pas... Mes yeux me piquent quand je prends enfin la mesure de tout ce qu'on n'aura jamais, à commencer par des supers parents.

- Eh Ven, faut pas pleurer. Nous on a mieux que les voitures.

- Ah ouais ? Moi j'vois pas !

- Ven...

- Merde ! On a une maison pourrie qui tombe en ruine dès qu'on la reconstruit, on n'a pas d'parents, on n'a rien ici !

- Si ! On a un Cloud ! Il a toujours été là pour nous, il nous aime ! On est une famille et on a une maison, c'est pas parfait mais c'est mieux qu'un foyer social.

- Je sais, t'as raison Rox' mais … merde !

Je fonds en larmes comme une loque et serre fort mon petit frère contre moi, d'un coup je veux Naminé, je veux serrer ma sœur dans mes bras, sentir sa poitrine contre ma joue et sa voix douce qui me fait penser que tout va toujours bien aller. Mon souhait est exaucé quand je l'entends sortir de la cuisine. Je fonds sur elle, je me sens stupide mais là, allongé sur elle, le nez dans sa petite poitrine de petite femme je me sens bien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon Ven ? me murmure ma fée.

Je ne dis rien, parfois je n'ai besoin de rien dire, Naminé sens ce dont j'ai besoin et le reste vient tout seul. Comme maintenant, elle passe juste ses mains dans ma nuque et sur mes épaules, ses mains sont si douces et fraîches, elle me calme en un tour de main. Je lui rends les caresses en embrassant sa joue et en respirant ses cheveux puis me lève remonté à bloc pour finir la journée.

_Naminé_ : Je souris en voyant mon jumeau retourner aux champs. On est tous un peu chamboulés par les nouveaux venus. Je regarde Roxas qui fixe Axel de loin. Nous pensons tout les quatre à la même chose. Je regrette d'avoir rejeté Saïx, étrangement je l'aimais, mais je ne veux pas vivre de séparations. Mes frères vont se retrouver avec des choix à faire, eux ou nous. Ça fait mal de les voir penser au déchirement futur, j'en veux soudain à ces hommes qui se jouent du cœur de mes frères.

- Naminé, tu veux de l'aide pour le dîner ?

- Non Roxas, ça va aller.

_Roxas _: Je regarde ma sœur partir vers la cuisine et je vais aux champs. Mes muscles me tirent et je vais très lentement mais ne change pas d'idée. Une fois sur la colline ou se trouvent les plantations

j'ai l'impression d'avoir une tige de fer fauché à blanc qui court dans mes jambes et me laisse tomber dans la terre meuble. Cloud me regarde mais Axel est à mes côtés plus vite.

- Roxas ?

- Je suis juste fatigué, mens-je avec toute la conviction du monde.

- Mais bien sûr, Roxas ne me mens pas !

Sa voix sort comme un ordre et je me sens vexé, normalement ça marche. De plus je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, on me demande mais je ne suis pas un toutou obéissant. Vexé et blessé, fou d'une douleur que je n'arrive plus à identifier je lance une poignée de terre et d'argile à la figure de mon amant.

- Ne parle plus jamais ainsi !

Pour le coup c'est moi qui donne l'ordre. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, je suis figé dans les bras d'Axel qui me porte comme une princesse jusqu'au hangar. Et puis quoi encore ?!

- Lâche-moi ! Pervers ! Obsédé !

- Vas-y chéri, j'aime tant tes mots d'amour, ironise mon roux en avançant toujours.

Il claque la porte et la bloque de l'intérieur, une petite partie de moi à peur de ce qui peut m'arriver, l'autre est folle de rage. Je me débats alors qu'il ne fait rien de plus que me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne me reconnais plus, jamais je n'ai eu de crise de colère comme ça, on dirait un sale gosse et la part de moi qui a peur a aussi honte. Je griffe sa peau, je lui cris les pires choses au monde, et pourtant je pleure, dans le lot de mes insultes il y a des sanglots et des pardons. J'ai la sensation de devenir fou.

- Calme toi mon amour, susurre Axel dans mon oreille. Je ne vais rien te faire, je veux juste te parler, te rassurer. Non, je ne vais pas t'abandonner comme une merde dans ta campagne. Et même si je le pouvais je ne le ferais pas, jamais je ne te forcerais à coucher avec moi, jamais je ne te traiterais comme de la merde. Cesse ces pensées futiles mon amour. Je ne t'abandonne pas.

Pour le coup j'ai la nette impression que ce serait mieux pour lui. J'ai craqué, la dernière fois c'était de larme, là c'est de rage et j'ai si honte de moi. Il ne voit que mes mauvais côtés, comment peut il m'aimer alors que je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs. Il serait mieux avec Saïx. Ces pensées échappent à ma bouche et je me sens si mal dans ses bras, le quitter serait mourir mais rester avec lui serait le contraindre à une vie aux antipodes de sa personnalité.

- Roxas regarde moi … s'il te plait.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il est flou pourtant ses yeux sont plus verts que jamais. Je le fixe lentement, dans ma tête son image s'imprime à tout jamais.

- Roxas, je t'aime, je ne l'explique pas, c'est la première fois que c'est aussi fort. La seule pensée de vivre loin de toi me terrifie...

Je sais qu'il y a un mais, il y a toujours un mais et détourne les yeux, je ne veux plus ni voir, ni entendre. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Alors je le regarde, curieux, et il me sourit.

- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ?

Je fais non de la tête et le fixe un peu plus alors qu'il me garde penché en arrière, de telle sorte que mon équilibre repose sur ses seul bras.

- J'aime d'abord ta voix qui change comme le temps, puis ta gorge, quand je la vois c'est comme si elle me criait de l'embrasser. Ta peau si douce, ton odeur d'abricot, tes cheveux qui te font ressembler_

- A Ventus, je le coupe parce que je sais que je suis le sosie de mon frère.

- Je pensais plus à un ange. Mais j'aime aussi ta manie de réclamer des caresses, de baisser la tête quand tu es punis ou quand tu sais que tu as tord. J'aime te voir dormir, rire, te blottir tout contre moi...

Peut-on aimer autant de choses chez quelqu'un ? La liste ne finit pas et moi je suis comme une tomate trop mure. Je le regarde qui parle, j'entends mais les mots ne s'impriment pas dans ma tête, c'est comme être emprisonné dans un nuage. La seule chose qui devient une certitude c'est qu'il ne va pas m'abandonner, qu'il m'aime. Alors je m'accroche à lui, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de lui montrer toute l'étendue de mon amour pour lui. Il me laisse l'embrasser puis je sens sa langue se glisser dans ma bouche et je me laisse porter par lui.

Mais très vite il délaisse mes lèvres pour mon cou. Il l'embrasse, le lèche, je ne comprends pas comment il peut autant aimer ma gorge. Et surtout comment il fait pour que chaque souffle, chaque pression de ses lèvres sur cette partie de mon corps, me déclenche un long frisson dans le dos et me donne la chair de poule. Je deviens coton dans ses bras et gémit doucement alors qu'il imprime la marque de ses dents sur ma gorge.

Il se relève et je ne vois que ses yeux verts, parfaits, comme un océan émeraude sans fin.

Soudain notre bulle est brisée par Cloud, difficilement retenu par Zack.

- Touche encore à mon frère et tu vas voir espèce de _

- Ça va aller Cloud on va les laisser cinq minutes le temps que Roxas se rhabille, tempera Zack.

Mon frère ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il me prit dans ses bras, me colla contre son torse et partit vivement vers sa chambre. Mon grand frère est très protecteur, depuis toujours et Zack et Axel ne pourrons rien y changer. Moi je m'en fiche un peu, mon frère ne veut que mon bien, il est juste un peu maladroit avec les sentiments. Mais on l'est tous dans la famille.

Je me retrouve donc dans sa chambre, avec lui sur le futon, nos jambes se sont emmêlées, comme un vieux réflexe, et je respire son odeur à plein poumon, lui fait de même et je le sens caresser ma nuque du bout des doigts. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette partie de mon corps ?! Petit à petit je me sens comme anesthésier par son étreinte. Ses doigts se font plus tendre encore son étreinte et moins lourde, il me laisse un peu plus d'espace et je me glus à lui en réponse. Il se pense exigent quand il agit comme ça mais moi je n'y vois que son amour pour nous, que sa façon maladroite de nous dire qu'il nous aime, alors je lui pardonne tout.

- Roxas … parle-moi.

Sa voix sonne presque comme une supplique, je le sens qui presse ma nuque et sans avoir mal j'éprouve comme une gêne dans ce geste. Je me colle un peu plus à lui et passe mes mains sur son cœur comme une caresse pour le rassurer. Je sens pulser sous mes doigts la chose qui est à nous depuis toujours, cette chose que nous a volé Zack. Mais pourtant je n'en éprouve aucune haine pour le brun, Cloud l'aime et a besoin de lui. Nous on a longtemps eut Cloud pour nous.

- Mes jambes me font mal quand je marche, ma voix est faible, je ne veux pas briser ce moment entre lui et moi, il y en a si peu de ces instants ou je peux tout lui dire. Quand j'ai vu le monde d'où vient Axel j'ai eu peur et je lui ai crié dessus, je lui ai dit des choses horribles et pourtant il continue de m'aimer, alors que je ne lui montre que le pire de moi.

Je sens mes larmes qui brûlent mes joues, et ne peux rien faire pour les arrêter. Je sens alors Cloud qui fredonne une musique qu'il jouait avant au piano. C'est très doux et les vibrations de sa cage thoracique m'apaise, peu à peu je sens toutes les choses qui me faisaient de la peine glisser hors de moi. Je me sens mieux et respire calmement alors qu'il me rassure de sa voix vibrante de douceur. On resta longtemps comme ça, juste lui et moi dans une bulle à nous. Je ne voulais pas en sortir, je savais qu'Axel m'attendait mais une partie de moi était redevenue un enfant et cet enfant ne voulait rien d'autre que la douceur et le réconfort de mon substitut de père.

Plus tard quand nous redescendons Axel me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui. J'étouffe un peu mais reste dans ses bras, rassuré qu'il veuille encore de moi.

_Naminé (pendant que Cloud et Roxas sont en haut) _: Je regarde Zack qui fulmine dans un coin alors qu'Axel est retenu par Reno pour qu'il ne monte pas. Moi, je reste dans mon coin à gribouiller tranquillement, je suis morose, je savais que ça allait arriver, et personne n'en est heureux.

Aqua, la compagne de Terra, vient alors s'asseoir près de moi. On a vraiment été surpris d'apprendre que Terra avait une si jolie fiancée. Si mes frères n'étaient pas en crise j'aurais fait un gâteau, mais la leur tristesse me fais mal, j'ai une boule dans la gorge et j'ai envie que tous ces gens disparaissent, qu'ils ne soient jamais venu troubler l'équilibre de la maison.

- J'espère que tous ces troubles ne sont pas dus à notre venue.

J'avais oublié la présence d'Aqua, sa voix est si douce et calme, elle est comme le son d'un ruisseau qui court dans les rochers. Pourtant je la regarde à peine et retourne à mes craies de couleurs.

- Mes frères sont fous d'amour pour leurs compagnons, mais …

J'hésite à continuer, elle semble si gentille, je ne veux pas qu'elle culpabilise pour une chose qui n'est pas de son fait. Elle presse un peu mon épaule et je regarde mon gribouillage, il y a six cœurs dont trois qui se fissurent. Sans y penser j'ai dessiné mes frères. On est tous les quatre fissurés de partout, nos cœurs ont été mis en miettes si souvent et pourtant on continue à s'accrocher. Sommes-nous trop lâche pour accepter notre sort et mourir ? Aimons-nous tant souffrir que ça pour à chaque fois s'attacher plus que de raison à ces gens qui passent dans notre vie ? Ces gens qui finissent invariablement par tout détruire, par piétiner nos cœurs et ne laisser rien de plus que des larmes amers … J'en oublie toutes les bonnes nouvelles récentes, de toute façon Roxas ne pourra jamais avoir des jambes comme tout le monde, c'est juste impossible. J'étouffe un sanglot, penser ainsi ne mène à rien et pourtant … j'ai l'impression de sombrer.

- Chut … ça va aller.

Sans savoir comment je me trouve dans le giron d'Aqua à sangloter comme une enfant. J'ai si souvent eu envie d'avoir une maman comme mes copines, pas une femme parfaite comme dans les livres mais une maman qui nous prenne dans ses bras quand ça va mal, qui nous écoute et nous gronde gentiment, qui nous embrasse sur le front pour nous prouver qu'au fond on est toujours des enfants en besoin d'affection.

A ce moment Aqua incarne parfaitement cette figure maternelle dont j'ai tant besoin, j'en oublie les gens autour de nous et alors j'ai à nouveau quatre ans. Je cris. Je pleure. Je laisse tout sortir, d'un coup, et me perds sous le flot de toutes ces petites choses qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer, ou je me complaisais en me disant que ça aurait put être pire. Je sens mon frère jumeau qui se colle à moi et Aqua qui nous serre contre elle en promettant que tout ira bien.

Le flot de me larmes ne se calme pas de suite, j'ai besoin d'un moment avant d'aller mieux, ou au moins le faire croire. Elle reste avec moi et subit mes hoquets et mes perles salés qui tachent son beau chemisier bleu. Quand ça finit enfin je sens sa main qui caresse encore mes cheveux, ses bras qui m'entourent et me protègent du monde, sa douceur et sa chaleur qui font que je me sens bien. Elle a une légère odeur de vanille et de caramel qui cachent un soupçon de rose sucré. Je respire lentement sa peau et pose ma main sur la sienne. Je sens son sourire contre ma tempe et me redresse pour lui rendre une pâle copie de son sourire lumineux.

Je sens alors les lèvres douces de mon jumeau sur ma joue et le regarde avec surprise. Ça fait des années qu'il a abandonné ce geste qu'il dit puéril. Je le vois d'ailleurs qui rougit un peu. Je comprends, il n'aime pas me voir triste et il me fait donc un bisou, une chose puérile mais qui me fait du bien. Je lui souris tendrement alors que je lui rends le baiser avec toute la douceur et l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Quand je le fixe à nouveau ce n'est plus mon frère mais une tomate trop mure qui me fait face. Je pouffe et le prends dans mes bras, on n'a pas besoin de mots, on sait, sans savoir comment, on sais de quoi a besoin l'autre.

_Ventus _: Voir Naminé pleurer m'a fait comme un coup au cœur, comme si j'arrêtais de vivre à cette simple vue. Vanitas a alors fait une chose impossible pour lui, il m'a prit doucement dans ses bras et m'a bercer, je pleurais, sans m'en rendre compte. Je me suis sentis horrible d'avoir privilégier mon bonheur à ma sœur, elle qui est et sera toujours là. Je glisse alors ses mots à l'oreille de mon amant.

- Suis je donc si bête pour ne pas voir que celle que j'aime tant souffre ?

- Non Ven, me murmure mon amour avec toute la conviction du monde.

- Je suis un monstre, je l'ai abandonné …

- Non, et si tu es un monstre moi qu'est-ce que je suis ? Par ma faute la fée de cette maison est en larme et mon seul et unique amour n'est pas mieux.

Wouah ! Mon Vanitas a vraiment dit ça ?! Je me tourne pour le regarder et Angeal me fait un signe comme quoi ce n'est pas la peine, je devine qu'il doit être gêné. Alors je lui rends son étreinte par une pression sur ses bras.

Non Naminé, nous ne sommes plus seuls. Tous ces gens venus nous aider vont tenir leurs promesses et plus encore. Dans le regard de chacun je peux voir qu'ils sont un bout de notre famille, même les derniers arrivants ont l'air prêt à devenir cette chose qui fait que notre vie est bancale, un soutient indestructible. Cloud n'est pas indestructible, moi non plus et Naminé … je vois enfin sa limite, j'ai dû la voir il y a longtemps mais je n'ai d'elle que l'image souriante de la reine de la maison. Roxas, seul Cloud connaît sa limite, Axel aussi, du moins je crois.

Je me défais de l'étreinte de Vanitas, j'ai les jambes en coton mais en même temps je veux rendre à ma sœur son sourire. Alors comme Roxas l'a toujours fait je rampe à quatre pattes. Ses larmes me fendent le cœur alors que je remarque la figure d'Aqua, on dirait vraiment maman, du moins le peu de souvenir que j'en ai. Une femme douce et attentionnée, un soutient qui sent bon et à qui on peut tout dire. Je rampe jusqu'à elle, je serre ma sœur, pose ma tête contre son ventre, ça ne la calme pas. Au contraire elle redouble de larme et je me sens comme un monstre.

Je veux pleurer moi aussi, je veux redevenir un enfant et faire un caprice.

Mais je comprends alors que ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire, je me détache d'elle, plus cotonneux encore. Seul les bras de Terra me retiennent. Il me dit qu'il a envoyé les autres arroser les tomates et qu'il fallait que je me calme. Je vois alors Aqua qui me regarde inquiète, et personne d'autre, je devine des gens dans la cuisine mais c'est tout.

Je sombre alors dans la tristesse et pleure comme un bébé dans les bras de mon cousin, mon frère de substitution qui reste fort pour nous. Sora sait-il la chance qu'il a ? Sans doute pas. Je sais que je ne dois pas pleurer mais en cinq minutes mon cerveau se vide de tout. Je sens alors les bras forts de Terra qui m'étouffent un peu pour mon bien. Je me reprends lentement et l'écoute me rassurer, sa voix profonde et vibrante résonne en moi et quand je me sens mieux je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Avant de comprendre mon geste j'embrasse la joue salée de ma jumelle, comme quand on était petits et qu'elle avait peur du noir. Je me sens stupide de faire ça mais en même temps je vois qu'elle va mieux, elle me sourit et alors mon cœur s'envole. Je vais à nouveau bien et la prend dans mes bras, comme avant.

Quelques instants plus tard Cloud et Roxas descendent de la chambre, tout le monde est à nouveau là et je sens Axel plus jaloux que jamais. Je commence à penser que Zack c'est une raison, et c'est tant mieux. Cloud a hérité de maman son côté ultra protecteur qui va jusqu'à étouffer Roxas. Je plains presque mon frère mais il m'arrive d'être pire avec Naminé, alors je ne dis rien et étouffe ma sœur sont mes attentions maladroite.

_Cloud _: La nuit tombe très vite et j'ai à peine le temps de faire mes prévisions que Sephiroth est à côté de moi et me propose de me conduire jusqu'à la ville. Il suppose que je n'ai pas de voiture mais j'ai mieux. J'ai le joujou de maman !

- Merci Sephiroth mais je peux aller en ville par mes propres moyens.

Je vois alors la suspicion dans le regard de nos invités, même mes cousins ne sont pas au courant du vice de maman. Les jumeaux encore moins et Roxas est à des années-lumière d'imaginer ce que je cache depuis si longtemps. Je sors avec le sourire vers un petit hangar à côté de celui ou ils copulent à tout va. Et en sort mon bébé.

_Roxas _: Cloud pousse quelque chose vers nous. J'ai déjà vu cette bâche une fois mais j'ai jamais eu le droit de voir en dessous. Cloud dit qu'il peut aller en ville sans la Lamborghini et je le crois, on a le bus. Mais j'étais vraiment loin de m'imaginer ce qu'il y avait sous cette bâche.

Pour la première fois je vois une moto plus belle que toutes celles que j'ai vue. Énorme bolide noir qui brille d'une lueur dangereuse. Je vois nos invités qui bavent d'envie alors que Cloud nous présente Fenrir, la moto de maman.

Les plus surpris sont Zack et Terra qui bavent sur le monstre de maman, Sephiroth réplique qu'une moto sans permis ça sert à rien et mon frère agite une drôle de carte que je devine être le permis en question. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et la furieuse envie de monter sur ce bolide.

C'est alors que Cloud est cruel et méchant, il remet la bâche sur le bijou qui va vite et range Fenrir sans qu'on ait pu entendre le bruit du moteur.

_Cloud_ : la nuit passe très vite et sans m'en rendre compte j'ai crée une grande frustration dans la maison. Fenrir fait souvent cet effet la première fois. Je me fiche de l'avis général et le douche après avoir petit déjeuner. Quand tout le monde est devant son bol de café je sors de la salle de bain avec la tenue que portait papa plus jeune pour faire de la moto. Un pull à col et zip moulant noir, sans manche, avec un pantalon noir qui ressemble à un pantalon militaire avec une paire de chaussures noires, une paire de grand de cuir et une boucle d'oreille avec une tête de loup finissent ma tenue. Ma peau naturellement blanche semble encore plus pâle et je m'estime heureux d'avoir un peu de muscles pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule ainsi.

Il semble même que je fasse mon petit effet, habillé comme ça. Zack a oublié son petit déjeuner. Roxas est le moins long à la détente et me demande s'il peut monter avec moi sur Fenrir. La réponse est non, il est trop jeune et trop léger. Je le vois qui boude alors que Naminé me complimente sur la tenue. Je la remercie et annonce mon départ. Zack tient à venir alors je lui donne cinq minutes. Il lui en faut trois pour revenir avec un look proche du mien sauf que lui porte des bottes militaire ou il a rentré son pantalon, il est beau comme ça et je me lèche les lèvres discrètement.

Pourtant je demande à Sephiroth s'il peut venir, ou du moins transporter Zack. Non pas que je ne le veuille pas sur Fenrir mais il n'y a pas de casque. Moi ça me va, mais je ne veux pas que Zack risque quoi que ce soit. Quand on finit par partir je vois Roxas qui boude toujours, figé dans les bras d'Axel. Ça me rend triste de le laisser alors qu'il boude mais je ne peux pas le faire monter sur Fenrir c'est trop dangereux. Je lui caresse les cheveux une dernière fois, il ne me regarde pas et ça me fais mal.

Le voyage dure un moment et quand on arrive en ville j'ai eu le temps de penser à l'entretien avec Cid. Comme la dernière fois, je le rencontre dans ses bureaux, tout en haut d'un gratte ciel. Le bâtiment en verre ne m'impressionne pas vraiment et j'entre comme chez moi.

_Zack _: Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Cloud si alaise hors de chez lui. On dirait qu'il est comme nous un gosse de riche venu pour une formalité quelconque. Sephiroth et moi sommes surpris d'aller dans le meilleur cabinet d'avocat du continent, doubler de la banque nationale. Il m'a caché des trucs mon blond.

- Zack, j'aurais des choses à t'expliquer plus tard, me rassure Cloud.

Malgré le lieu et la circonstance sa voix reste douce et chantante. Il en est de même lorsqu'il s'adresse à la réceptionniste qui semble fondre face à mon amant. Ok, là, je suis jaloux. Je connais des gens ici et sais ce que l'on peut faire ou pas alors je me glisse contre le fessier de Cloud et pose mes mains bien à plat sur ses hanches.

- Puis-je voir Cid Hearts ? Demanda Cloud qui semblait connaître les règles des mondains aussi bien que moi.

- Monsieur Hearts est occupé, bredouilla la jeune femme qui comprenait que mon amant était chasse gardé.

- Dites lui que Strife est là et croyez-moi, il va se libérer, insista mon blond avec du velours dans sa voix.

Miam !

La réceptionniste n'a d'autre choix que d'obéir. Je connais oncle Cid, il n'est pas facile à vivre pour ses employés. Pourtant l'échange téléphonique est court et synthétique enfin une qui a compris comment il faut parler à notre oncle. Trois minutes plus tard Cid est face à nous dans un trois pièces bleu nuit.

- Cloud ! Mon grand, comment va le fils de ma petite sœur d'amour ?

Merde, il exulte de bonheur le con.

- Bien Cid, merci.

- Comment vont tes frères ?

- Bien, ils t'embrassent.

- Je me souviens que la dernière fois Naminé était venue dans une magnifique robe blanche, elle avait fait de vraies douceurs !

Acheter son avocat avec des gâteaux ?! C'est diabolique, mais génial.

- Tiens Zack, comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

- Bien Cid, mes frères vont bien aussi et Xion est ravie de son stage ici la semaine dernière.

- Ta sœur est charmante, m'assura mon oncle.

Quelle idée a piqué ma tante quand elle a épousé cet homme ? Il est trop bien pour elle. En un rien de temps nous sommes dans son bureau autour des papiers qui permettront à Cloud de garder ses frères. Je regarde mon amour signer les documents puis enchaîner sur l'argent que lui doit sa tante. Le côté de son père est vraiment pourri ! Entre l'oncle qui les utilise pour faire les nounous et la tante qui invente des dettes, ils ont été gâtés.

- Bon, on voit clairement les versements qui se sont fait au court des années. Cela n'a pas touché l'argent que tes parents ont mis dans le compte spécial mais tu as été sérieusement spolié, assure Cid. J'ai eu une discussion avec ta tante et elle refuse de te rendre l'argent. J'ai donc travailler avec le père de Zack qui fut le banquier de tes parents, tu as du le voir trois fois dans ta vie.

- Grand, costaud, qui ne cède rien à la famille de mon père depuis le début et même avant ? Compte spécial ? Depuis quand on a ça ?!

- Tout juste ! Répondit Cid qui oubliait la seconde question, très certainement à dessin.

- C'est bon je m'en souviens, dit alors Cloud qui fixait l'avocat qui ne répondait pas à toutes ses questions, mais mon amour ne se répète jamais.

Ils continuent à discuter un moment et je reste près de mon amant, debout, dans une position proche de celle d'un garde du corps. Au final Cloud cède à Cid et accepte de faire un procès à sa tante. Puis change de sujet pour la maladie du fer. Je vois alors le regard de l'oncle se faire très triste et Cloud décide d'enfoncer le clou. Sadique !

- Que nous as-tu encore caché ? Attaque direct mon blond.

- Ceci, et Cid sortit une lettre de son bureau qui était adressée à Cloud.

Mon cher et tendre se leva et lut contre la baie vitrée. Cid le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention. Il semblait ne pas connaître le contenu de l'enveloppe mais il craignait une chose qui m'échappait. Quand il eut fini la lettre Cloud ne dit rien, il ne regarda même pas Cid et quitta le bureau. Alors que j'allais le suivre Cid me retient.

- Fiston, il … Cloud a besoin d'être seul...

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était une lettre de ses parents, elle m'avait été confié peu avant leur mort, au cas où … j'ai eu le même type de lettre et …

- C'est si horrible ?!

- Non, c'est un message d'amour de ses parents mais en même temps beaucoup d'explication, et … je suppose … qu'il y a la raison pour laquelle Roxas n'a pas été soigné dès sa naissance.

Je décidais de ne rien dire de plus et laissais mon oncle qui se levait pour se servir un verre de scotch ou un autre alcool fort. En bas, je retrouvais Sephiroth qui me reconduisit à la maison. Cloud ne nous avait pas devancés, et je ne peux rien dire à Roxas quand il demanda ou était son grand-frère. Je me sentais vide et j'avais besoin de chaleur, celle de Cloud, mon Cloud qui n'était pas là...

* * *

Rappel : Cloud est le fils de la soeur de Cid et Zack et le neveu de l'épouse de Cid.

* * *

Bonus :

_Sasha _: Je me tends encore un peu, j'y suis presque ! Je peux sentir sous mes doigts la douceur de ses poils, je remonte ma main puis l'empoigne fermement avant de le brandir au dessus de ma tête tel un trophée, avec un grand « TA-DAM ! » digne de moi. J'entends alors des petites mains qui m'applaudissent et remarque mon public composé de trois têtes blondes. Mon petit Cloud chéri qui, du haut de ses six ans, me regarde émerveillé et mes jumeaux d'amour, Ven-Ven et Nami-chérie qui ont à peine quatre ans, me fixent comme si j'étais une héroïne de Disney.

Derrière eux, mon tendre époux nous regarde moi et ma peluche de lapin avec un sourire amusé. Thomas, mon mari depuis sept ans et mon compagnon de vie depuis une vingtaine d'années. Je le connais depuis toujours et l'aime plus que de raison, mon médecin miracle. Mon amour tend dans ses bras la cause de ma recherche intempestive de peluche, la raison de mon sourire qui s'agrandit. Ma plus grande joie et mon angoisse la plus profonde, mon dernier bébé, mon petit Roxas.

Je m'approche d'eux, le doudou dans les mains et observe mon tout petit. Oh oui, Roxas est vraiment minuscule et tout maigrichon, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir donné naissance à un bébé aussi faible. A sa naissance je me souviens avoir crié sur mon mari pour qu'il ne quitte pas mon bébé des yeux sans quoi je le quittais. Thomas me sais capable de tout.

- Regarde mon petit Roxas, c'est ton doudou, murmurais-je à mon bébé, revenant à l'instant présent.

Je collais un peu la peluche de lapin contre le torse de Thomas et observais émerveillée les petites mains de mon bébé prendre la peluche. Si tous mes enfants sont mes amours et que je vendrais père et mère pour les garder, Roxas est particulier à mes yeux. Parce qu'en le mettant au monde j'ai commis le crime que je redoutais tant.

Dans ma famille on a la maladie du fer d'une génération à l'autre et ce depuis la création de la machine à vapeur. Ma mère, ma grand-mère et même mon arrière grand-mère l'ont eu, je ne fais pas exception à la règle, à quinze ans mes jambes se sont peu à peu couvertes de ces étoiles noires. Magnifique annonce de mort. Ce jour là je me souviens avoir crié, pleuré, maudit la terre entière. Mais le pire ce fut quand j'appris pour la première fois que j'étais enceinte.

J'ai prié pour que mes bébés soient tous en bonne santé et si pour Cloud et les jumeaux ça a marché, pour mon petit dernier ce fut vain. À la naissance de Roxas la première chose que j'ai vu c'est cette petite tâche grise sur sa cuise gauche, cette tâche que je connais si bien pour en être orner. La maladie du fer. Ma dernière grossesse s'est très mal passée, j'étais faible, souvent malade, jamais tranquille. On m'a même amenée vers des climats plus doux pour que ça se passe mieux mais rien à faire j'ai donné naissance à un être bleu, tremblant et atteint de la pire des abominations.

- Sasha, si tu veux bien on va rentrer.

- Hum, oui, il faut faire le repas.

- Maman, on peut avoir un cadeau nous aussi ?

Je regardais alors mes enfants avec étonnement, comment ces petites crapules avaient pu être aussi sages dans un magasin de jouets. Cloud me fixait avec ses prunelles azures, digne héritage de son père, et sa frimousse irrésistible annonçant qu'il a une idée précise en tête et que le contredire mènerait à une scène mémorable en plein magasin de jouets.

- Bien sûr mon chéri, mais un seul joujou, d'acc ?

- D'acc !

Oui je sais, je suis une faible femme face à mes enfants, mais Cloud m'a déjà fait les pires bêtises du monde. On dirait pas en voyant sa bouille d'ange mais mon fils aîné est un vrai diablotin, un adorable diablotin, mais un diablotin quand même. Thomas cale un peu mieux Roxas dans ses grands bras et passe une de ses mains dans le creux de mon dos pour me coller contre eux. J'ai toujours eu peur que mon amour de toujours ne m'aime plus à cause de ma maladie. Pourtant cela nous a soudés. Il a toujours voulus faire médecine et mécanique avec moi il peut faire les deux. D'ailleurs si je marche normalement aujourd'hui c'est grâce à une de ses créations. Des tiges métalliques articulées qui me permettent de marcher plus longtemps sans éprouver de fatigue et donc sans avoir mal. Il a élaboré des centaines de théorie sur la maladie du fer et je me suis retrouver, sans le savoir, cobaille attitrée.

- Mon amour ?

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Tu pourras soigner Roxas ? Il pourra marcher normalement ?

- …

J'ai peur de sa réponse en même temps que je l'attends. Je prends mon petit bébé dans mes bras et regarde mon époux. Je vois alors une grande tristesse mêlé de résignation dans les yeux si bleus de l'homme que j'aime.

- Même si un jour je peux te rendre tes jambes, je crains ne jamais pouvoir offrir cela à notre enfant. La maladie est imprimée dans son corps et la lui retirer peut être plus dangereux que de la lui laisser en contrôlant son avancé.

Le regard grave de Thomas, sa voir profonde qui vibre d'une émotion mal contenue, tout cela m'achève et je manque de m'écrouler. Il me retient contre lui et comme à chaque fois me promet de tout faire pour que notre fils ai la vie la plus normale possible. A mon avis, pour qu'il ai une vie normale faudrait déjà qu'il ai une famille normale.

- Maman !

Cloud et Ventus arrivent chacun avec un camion de pompier rouge. Je soupire et ne regarde pas le prix. Un peu plus loin je vois ma petite Naminé avec une jolie poupée blonde et une robe à fleurs. Elle me fixe avec les yeux de son père et je craque. Pourquoi aucun de mes bébés n'a mes yeux ?! C'est joli pourtant les yeux noisettes ! Même leurs cheveux blonds tirent plus vers le blond de leurs père plutôt que le mien ? Je suis jalouse, ce sont mes bébés !

- Ils ont ton caractère, me chuchote Thomas le télépathe qui devine tout de mon cœur.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose butée comme je suis.

Mon mari m'embrasse le sommet du crane, crétin de 1,90 m, je me sens ridicule avec mon 1,60 m. A la caisse, la vendeuse me prend encore une fois pour la petite sœur de mon mari et en profite pour le draguer. Alors se passe une chose inhabituelle, mes enfants si turbulents, sont d'un coup au tour de nous très sages. Ils fixent tous les trois la vendeuse de leurs yeux trop bleu et elle arrête de draguer mon Thomas.

- Maman, on peut avoir nos cadeaux ? Me demande alors Ventus.

Je répondais du tac au tac :

- Demande à ton père.

- Papa ? Demanda Naminé avec sa petite voix de souris.

La vendeuse blêmit alors que Thomas distribuait les jouets avec à chaque fois un geste très tendre et plein d'amour pour mes enfants.

Ils sont ma fierté et même si c'est sans doute impossible je les protégerais toute ma vie !

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu !

A bientôt pour la suite. Laissez-moi un petit mot, s'il vous plait, en bien ou en mal ça me fait toujours plaisir !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, le chapitre suivant c'est la fin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : fête.

_Roxas_ : Cloud disparu trois jours. Durant ces trois longs jours la maison était comme au ralenti, rien n'allait. Naminé confondait les ingrédients du repas, Ventus oubliait les heures d'arrosages et moi … oh moi, c'est simple je ne marchais plus et il fallait être Axel pour m'arracher un mot. Le sourire désertait nos visage et il nous arrivait de fixer un long moment le passage vers la route. Je pense que les autres sont bien patient avec nous, ou alors ils ont trop pitié pour nous abandonner.

_Aqua_ : Sans être là depuis longtemps je vois que les trois blonds ont une véritable adoration pour leurs grand-frère. Surtout Roxas qui est dans un état … j'ai peur pour lui. Axel, un ami de longue date, je le vois collé à ce petit blond et il tente par tous les moyens de le sortir de sa catatonie. Aerith, Xion et moi nous occupons de Naminé mais la pauvre se trompe sans arrêt, elle fait tomber des verres et s'excuse à longueur de temps. Terra et moi sommes provisoirement aux commandes de la maison puisque Zack, Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth cherchent Cloud. Aerith n'est malheureusement d'aucune aide, elle s'occupe des jumeaux qui se font mal à une fréquence inouïe.

Alors que je prépare le repas j'entends des sanglots dans un coin de la cuisine. C'est Naminé, Ventus la serre fort dans ses bras et Vanitas les surveille tous le deux. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un garçon aussi turbulent que Vanitas puise être aussi doux et attentionné avec autrui. Pourtant il protège les jumeaux, pas seulement son petit copain mais aussi la sœur de celui-ci. Je finis le repas qui se compose une fois de plus de salade composée et de galettes de légumes. Je fais avec ce que j'ai sous la main et suis très limité dans mes plats. Xion, qui arrosait le jardin, entra et découvrit les jumeaux en larmes, je la surveillais du coin de l'œil. Elle se mit face à Naminé et lui tendit un mouchoir.

_Xion_ : En arrivant dans la maison, j'avais cru voir un ange en croisant les yeux de Naminé. Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas, j'aurais pu être jalouse mais je cherchais à être son amie. Si ça a marché un temps, depuis la disparition de son frère elle semble se briser. C'est comme si ce Cloud était la clef de voûte de la maison, sans lui pour remplir les lieux, tout s'effondre. Au propre comme au figurer. La maison semble tomber en ruine, et de minute en minute c'est pire, hier on a dû réparer la plomberie en catastrophe.

Je vais dans le salon et vois Roxas que Axel serre contre lui. J'ai énormément de peine pour eux, Axel est mon ami et le voir avec dans ses bras une cause perdue me fend le cœur.

_Riku _: Avec le départ de Cloud beaucoup de choses se sont effondrées. La routine rassurante qui berçait tout le monde c'est brisée. Sora sourit moins, il fait son travail sans plus, il a perdu son éclat de joie. Je me souviens qu'il parlait toujours de Cloud comme d'un héro, un peu comme quand il parlait de Terra. Moi même j'ai du mal à effectuer certains gestes sans sentir une nostalgie qui me fait mal. Ces gens ont pris une très grande place dans nos cœurs à tel point que vivre sans l'un d'eux dans cette maison a quelque chose de faux. Comme si c'était contre nature. Alors que Terra nous annonce qu'on a fini pour le moment, on entend un bruit de moteur. Pourtant je ne me fais pas d'illusion, c'est juste Sephiroth et les autres qui rentrent.

Zack : Je ne sais plus quoi faire, rentrer est pire que de chercher Cloud. Depuis trois jours je fais face à ses frères. Je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter la vue de Roxas, ça fait trop mal. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Cid comme quoi Cloud était venu à l'audience contre sa tante mais depuis on n'a plus aucun signe de sa part. Enfin si, un courrier de menace de cette folle et une visite des services sociaux mais rien d'autre. Autant dire que je commence à désespérer. La vieille radio diffusait l'oiseau de feu et je regardais encore une fois le sentier qui menait ici. Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas pu toucher la magnifique moto de leur mère.

Roxas : La nuit tombait pour la troisième fois sans que Cloud soit là. Je restais sagement dans les bras d'Axel qui dormait. Pour ma part le sommeil me fuyait. Mon frère me manque. Son absence est horrible de bien des façons. Je sors des couvertures et rampe à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'engawa, de là je vois le ciel. Ainsi je me sens plus proche de Cloud car sans être au même endroit nous sommes sous le même ciel. "La fin de l'oiseau de feu" me résonne dans la tête et alors que je la fredonne un bruit de moteur trouble la nuit.

Les fards réveillent tout le monde alors que je cours comme un malade pour m'accrocher à Cloud. Mon frère est revenu !

- Doucement Roxas, se plaignit cet idiot de grand-frère.

- Cloud ! Cloud …

Cloud : Roxas répétait mon nom en m'étouffant de ses baisers. À croire que je n'étais pas réel. Quand j'arrive enfin à me détacher de mon frère et à descendre de Fenrir, c'est pour être écrasé sous les jumeaux. Je suis heureux de les avoir dans mes bras, enfin …

Quand je peux finalement bouger c'est pour être pris dans l'étreinte d'ours de Zack. Je vois distraitement les autres qui me grondent gentiment, tout en essuyant une larme pour les plus émotifs. Beaucoup me demande le pourquoi de ma disparition soudaine mais j'évite la question. Pourtant je vois le regard de Terra, lui va insister et je sais déjà que je vais tous lui dire. Avec le temps Terra et moi sommes devenus des confident, lui me parlait de sa famille trop parfaite pour être vraie et moi de ma vie trop vraie pour être parfaite. Je sais que je lui dirais tous, il ne m'a jamais jugé et dans les vacances on prend toujours un moment pour parler de tout et de rien. Enfin...

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Je vous veux tous au lit lumière éteinte dans trois minutes !

- Chef ! OUI, CHEF !

Ah, j'adore cette routine. Ils m'obéissent tous et en deux minutes il n'y a plus un bruit. Je me faufile entre les futons et embrasse le front des moins de 16 ans. Je presse mes lèvres un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le front de Roxas et ensuite pars pour ranger Fenrir. Je sortais un sac du coffre de la moto et allais pour me coucher mais Terra me fit face.

- On doit parler.

- Je sais, ma réponse n'était qu'un soupir mais il l'avait entendue.

Il me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre, vide.

- L'audience ?

- Comme prévu ta mère s'est faite passer pour une victime qui ne savait rien, elle m'a accuser de lui donner l'argent, j'ai sorti certaines de ses lettres de menaces et l'affaire s'est réglée. Dans quelques jours des hommes vont venir réparer le domaine en suivant les anciens plans plus quelques modifications.

- A quoi cela va servir ?

- Pouvoir tous vous accueillir l'année prochaine et les suivantes. Et puis j'aimerais bien que Zack reste vivre ici et un pavillon personnel ne serait pas du luxe...

- Pervers !

- Non amoureux !

On étouffa un petit rire en marchant vers les plantations. Dire que tout cela allait disparaître pour laisser place à des pavillons personnels. Je regardais le ciel, une question me brûlait les lèvres mais j'avais peur de la réponse.

- Avant que tu ne demandes tes frères ont été très affectés par ton absence. Il faudrait que tu penses à racheter de la vaisselle.

Alors que je pensais que c'était tout, je sentis un poing s'enfoncer dans mon ventre. Ce crétin de Terra m'avait …

- C'est pour avoir disparu, m'explique-t-il.

Les minutes qui suivirent il me détailla l'état de tous dans la maison. En 72 heures j'avais fait tant de mal. Ma gorge se serra encore plus quand j'appris pour Roxas. Je dois être un monstre au fond.

- Je … je suis désolé …

Même si c'était vrai, ça sonnait faux. Je me sentais lâche d'être parti.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire … Sache que je ne t'en veux pas et que maintenant appréhende un peu mieux la charge qui est tienne tous les jours. Cloud, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour n'avoir rien vu.

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute Terra.

Un instant de silence se fit, mais ce n'était pas un silence lourd où chacun étouffe sous les non dit, plutôt un silence qui permettait de préparer la prochaine vérité.

- Zack a parlé d'une lettre …

Sans rien dire je lui passais le bout de papier sur lequel je m'étais usé les yeux ces derniers jours.

_« Cher Cloud,_

_Désolé, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous sommes mort sans avoir pu vous dire tout ce que nous avions à vous révéler. Sache d'abord que où que l'on soit vous êtes dans nos cœurs et que nous vous aimons plus que les mots ne peuvent l'exprimer._

_Je sais que cela va être dur pour toi mon chéri mais il faut que tu sois fort et que tu prennes soin de tes frères et sœurs. Et n'oublie pas, Naminé mange la mie du pain mais pas la croûte et Roxas n'aime pas les poivrons, et surtout ne laisse pas Ventus toucher à un compteur électrique ! Je te rappelle aussi que tu es allergique aux asperges mon chéri alors même si c'est bon tu ne dois pas en manger, pareil pour Roxas !_

_Mon Dieu, j'aurais aimé vous dire ça en face, vous le répéter des centaines de fois ou avoir des kilomètres de papier à noircir, mais ton père m'oblige comme toujours à être synthétique. J'aime votre père mais des fois il est pénible !xp (Je me demande pourquoi je l'ai épousé des fois ? Ah, oui ! Parce que c'est le plus beau et le plus gentil)_

_Plus sérieusement … Vous avez tout pris de votre père ! Yeux, cheveux et j'en passe, même le sérieux c'est de lui, j'avoue je suis sérieuse deux minutes par heures. Mais vous avez aussi mon caractère de cochon et mon sens de la persuasion (c'est grâce à ça qu'on a un super banquier)._

_Bon, j'ai essayé d'être rapide mais je te le dis et vous le répète, je vous aime tous de tout mon cœur, vous êtes ma plus grande fierté, ne l'oubliez jamais ! Rester soudés quoi qu'il arrive c'est votre plus grande force._

_P.S. : Votre père et moi même avons laissé une jolie somme d'argent sur un compte spécial au cas où, il est au nom de Roxas Hearts (mon nom de jeune fille), si vous avez un problème, utilisez le._

_Je vous aime !_

_Maman._

_Votre mère a encore écrit plus qu'elle ne doit..._

_Cloud je vais reprendre les mots de ta mère mais moi aussi je vous aime, même si je n'étais pas toujours là le soir, vous êtes une partie de mon cœur et le resterez à jamais – l'autre partie est à moi ! X3 – ne l'oublie pas._

_La seconde partie de cette lettre est malheureusement moins gaie. J'ai longtemps fait des recherches sur la maladie du fer et aujourd'hui j'ai enfin réussi à soigner votre mère de cette abomination. Mais si je n'ai pu soigner Roxas ou même prévenir la création de la maladie comme je l'ai fait pour vous trois, c'est parce que votre mère a très mal vécu sa troisième grossesse et lui donner les traitements pour la maladie du fer l'aurait trop épuisé – c'est faux ! – _

…

_J'ai donc dû attendre la naissance de Roxas avec beaucoup d'angoisse. Tu dois t'en souvenir mais je vous avais alors confiés à votre grand-mère et Cid pour les trois derniers mois. Le résultat est que Roxas est né avec cette fascinante abomination – raye le fascinante chéri – et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour le soigner. Il était trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit et après les premières minutes de vie cela aurait été vain. Ta mère et moi nous sommes fait une raison. - fataliste ! - (mon amour, je t'emmerde)_

_Mais je me suis juré de créer un médicament pour que Roxas ait une vie normale, il doit être en développement en ce moment (ta mère m'a servie de cobaye). Avec ça, ton frère aura une vie normale dans les limites du faisable, quand bien même la maladie aurait évolué en autre chose ce médicament stopperait les effets. Je ne peux extraire cette maladie de Roxas, elle fait partie de son métabolisme, et la lui retirer serait sans doute pire que de la contrôler._

_Si je t'explique tous cela en insistant autant c'est pour que tu ne te lance pas dans une quête inutile et dangereuse, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Roxas... Je me souviens de la première fois ou tu l'as vu, tu avais peur de lui faire mal mais en même temps tu cherchais maladroitement son contact, ce fut un des plus beau jour de ma vie. ( … tu ne dis rien ) – non je gagatise – En bref n'oublie pas qu'on vous aime plus que tout._

_P.S. : Ne cédez rien à ma sœur, argent ou autres, on se fiche de son avis. Si elle cherche à vous extorquer de l'argent dites lui que vous savez pour … et elle vous laissera tranquille. - chéri c'est quoi … ? - ( tu n'as pas à le savoir et eux non plus) »_

Il m'a fallu du temps pour me faire une raison. Je regarde Terra et le sens dans un état proche du mien.

- Tes parents étaient un peu …

- Timbrés, je sais.

- Franchement … je ne dirais pas ça, ta mère est … originale et ton père … bon d'accord ils sont un peu originaux.

Ça veux tout dire. Mais sans savoir pourquoi lire cette lettre me remonte à bloc. Je ne lui fait pas lire la petite note spéciale mais la connais par cœur.

_« N'oubliez jamais._

_Nos joies c'est vous !_

_Nos peurs, nos incertitude, nos larmes, c'est pour vous !_

_Nos rires, c'est encore vous !_

_Vous êtes la cristallisation de notre amour, des diamants brillant plus fort que les étoiles !_

_Nous vous aimons plus que tout et où que l'on soit vous aurez toujours une place dans nos cœurs._

_Avec tout notre amour papa et maman »_

Cloud décida de ne pas montrer ce mot à Terra, pour lui c'était quelque chose de trop intime, de trop précieux. Ce mot il le ferait passer aux jumeaux et à Roxas mais c'est tout. C'était leur trésor !

-XOXOX-

Le lendemain matin je fus, ou plutôt nous fument, réveillé par un grand cri.

« Glaces à l'eau de mer ! »

Ah oui, on est le jour de la fête du temple et ce jour là il y a un stand de glace farfelue ou classique. C'est comme ça qu'on a découvert une des addictions de Roxas.

_Axel_ : voir mon amour d'amant sauter partout en criant « Glace ! Glace ! Glace ! » a quelque chose d'étrangement fascinant. Surtout qu'il porte juste un tee-shirt avec un boxer trop grand – je vais finir par croire que Roxas et cleptomane – chaque saut laissant voir un bout de peau appétissante.

C'est alors que Cloud et Terra descendent de la chambre du premier, je remarque le regard remplit de jalousie de Zack et voit le blond faire taire toute remarque d'un baisé. Cloud commença alors la journée normalement, en nous demandant d'aller arroser les tomates. Alors que Roxas partait avec moi, son frère le retenu. Il fit de même pour Ventus et Naminé et je devinais que ça avait un rapport avec la lettre dont avait parlé Zack. Je sortis donc profiter des premiers instants de la journée pour arroser ces satanées tomates.

_Roxas_ : Cloud nous a retenus et maintenant nous sommes tous les quatre dans sa chambre. La lettre qu'il tenait à la main était posée au centre de notre cercle. Trop curieux je la pris et lu à voix haute toute la lettre de maman et papa. Quand j'ai fini un silence de plomb règne dans la chambre. Naminé est blotti dans les bras de Ventus comme moi dans ceux de Cloud. Je comprenais beaucoup de chose et quand Cloud mit une boite dans ma main une larme roula sur ma joue. Mon frère sortit alors un second papier et le lis, sa voix vibrait de sentiments trop longtemps refoulés et quand il fini la note d'amour de nos parents on était tous les yeux brillant de larmes. Cloud m'expliqua brièvement comment prendre le médicament, à quelles heures etc.

Puis dans un même ensemble nous quittâmes la maison pour faire un câlin à ceux que l'on aime.

Axel était debout face aux collines et donc dos à moi, je passais mes mains de part et d'autre de son torse et profitais de son dos pour respirer calmement et reprendre pied après cette séquence émotion. Il caressait ma main avec son pouce et ce simple contact me faisait du bien. Quand je me détachais de lui en poussant un soupir je constatais que les membres de notre petite communauté s'étaient rapproché entre eux. Cloud et Zack étaient tendrement enlacés quand mon frère dit avoir des cadeaux pour nous. Je lâchais donc mon amour et m'accrochais à Cloud avec un grand sourire innocent qui fit soupirer mon grand-frère !

- Mon grand-frère d'amour que j'aime le plus fort du monde entier !

- Oui Roxas ?

- Cadeaux ?

Cloud : mon frère doit être croisé avec un chat ou un animal super mignon parce que je fonds à chaque fois qu'il me regarde avec une idée derrière la tête. Je sais, je suis faible, mais on l'est tous face à Roxas*. Je me redirige donc vers la maison et sors la poche que j'avais en rentrant. Dedans il y a des habits pour ma famille. Une robe blanche pour Naminé, elle est magnifique dedans. La robe lui arrive au dessus du genou et a un dos nu, à chaque mouvement le tissu danse sur ses hanches. Ventus porte maintenant un baggy gris et beige avec un tee-shirt sans manche blanc et une veste à moitié noir, à moitié blanche. Quand à Roxas, il porte un mini short gris avec un tee-shirt moulant noir avec par dessus un maxi tee-shirt blanc coupé au dessus du nombril, il porte un bracelet mousse à damier noir et blanc au poignet gauche. Ventus à le même au poignet droit. Et à nous tous je nous ai acheté un maxi pull blanc qui tombe un peu au niveau des épaules, en grosse laine très douce.

Je vois alors trois anges blonds me sauter dessus et m'embrasser. La journée se passe très vite et trop vite je suis face à l'enfer.

- Cloud regarde il est là !

Ce maudit marchant de glace ! Tous les ans Roxas mange une demi-douzaine de glaces et tous les ans il est malade le lendemain. Trop de glaces ! Le pire c'est que tous les ans Roxas recommence !

- Je peux avoir une glace … s'il te plait !

Il me sort ses grands yeux bleu papillonnant et sans m'en rendre compte je viens de payer une glace à ce démon angélique.

_Axel _: Mon diabolique d'amant croque dans une glace de couleur étrange. Enfin bleu ce n'est pas normal pour une glace ! Et pourtant il semble aimer ça, je me retrouve donc, et sans le vouloir, initié à la glace à l'eau de mer. Drôle de nom, je me demande le goût que … Okay c'est dégueulasse ! Je croque une seconde fois pour être bien sûr mais finalement c'est spécial mais pas trop mal. Disons qu'on fini par s'y faire... troisième croque et je retire ce que je viens de dire et passe ma glace à Roxas, c'est juste trop bizarre pour moi. Je me console en buvant une gorgée de la bière de Reno.

En regardant autour de nous je vois un chemin qui mène à un vieux temple shinto, les échoppes se dispersent entre les torii rouges et des lampions également rouge avec des touches de jaune or qui offrent une lumière diffuse et intime. Je me balade tranquillement avec les autres quand Roxas se plante devant moi et m'embrasse. Je rougis un peu et trouve l'explication quand il me montre mon bâtonnet de glace avec marquer dessus ''winner ''. Cloud m'expliqua que grâce à cela mon amour aurait une nouvelle glace gratuite. Pour le coup j'étais fière de mon coup. Finalement les glaces à l'eau de mer ce n'est pas si mal et puis avec le goût des lèvres de Roxas c'est encore meilleur.

Eh oui, c'est possible !

On passe la soirée à jouer sur des stands de tir ou encore à se gaver de sucre ou de spécialité du coin. Le rire de Roxas est magnifique, il illumine la soirée en s'amusant comme un ado normal comme s'il n'était pas malade. Cloud aussi semble rire plus souvent, on les voit tous les deux jouer à un truc de danse et mon amour explose les scores. Nos blonds nous font vivre à un rythme impossible et en quelques minutes je suis dans un monde où eux seuls vivent. Je perds le compte des glaces que Roxas mange et la soirée se fini sur un karaoké géant.

Quand on rentre les feux d'artifices commencent et des chambres on a une vue magnifique sur le spectacle, pour le final on a tous migré sur le toit pas stable pour un sou. C'est superbe, je sers Roxas fort contre moi et au comble de la joie nous nous embrassons tendrement. Je sens tout son amour dans ce simple contact et lui rend tout mon amour.

Nous passons la nuit enlacés, ma tête contre son cœur, l'emprisonnant à jamais.

Le lendemain mon amant à un siège suspendu dans le pommier du jardin. Avec ça il peut nous voir bosser comme des malades sans bouger le petit doigt. Il fredonne un petit air de temps en temps et Cloud et Ven enchaînent lentement. L'après-midi c'est nous qui jouons un morceau de guitare et Sora chantonne quelques paroles par dessus. Alors que le soleil se couche je sers mon ange dans mes bras et embrasse son cou, véritable œuvre d'art.

_Roxas _: La journée après la fête se passe lentement et beaucoup d'entre nous la passent à se faire des câlins, voir autre chose quand on voit Ven et Vanitas partir vers le hangar. Entendre les garçons jouer de la guitare fait danser des papillons dans mon ventre et je regrette que Demyx ne soit plus là, il jouait bien. Des qu'il le peut Axel me picore le cou et m'enlace. Ses grandes mains brûlantes caressent la peau nue de mon ventre. Le maxi tee-shirt de Cloud est une idée de génie. Je repense à maman, de ce que je me souviens elle aussi était toujours dans les bras de papa, ou à nous faire des câlins. Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus de souvenir d'elle.

La mère de Sora a appelé plusieurs fois, elle nous insulte et nous accuse de choses et d'autres. Terra et Aerith sont en train de négocier avec Cloud pour rester ici et étudier à distance. Je pense qu'ils en ont mare de cette femme invivable.

Je me repose dans mon siège suspendu quand je vois Axel qui remonte des douches municipales. Je souris et cours le voir. Mes jambes me font moins mal avec les médicaments de papa. J'arrive à l'entré et voit Axel me sourire quand un camion qui descendent la colline me passe devant à toute vitesse. Je n'ai pas le temps de crier avant de voir une marre de sang gicler devant moi et maculer mes pieds du précieux liquide carmin.

« AXEL ! »

* * *

* constat fait il y a des mois de cela quand en jouant à 358/2 days j'ai pleuré face aux cinématiques.

* * *

Bonus :

_Sasha _: Je me préparais pour un concert quand un bruit suspect attira mon attention.

- Mama, zouli !

Mon adorable petit Ventus de trois ans et demi se tenait sur ses jambes depuis quelques semaines et avait prit la sale manie de crapahuter partout. Je soupirais en le prenant dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais sur le bout du nez pour le remercier. Il gloussa alors que je le portais jusqu'au bureau de son père.

- Thomas, ou est Ventus ?

- Dans son berceau juste à côté du bureau, il dort avec Naminé.

Effectivement ma petite chérie était sagement dans le lit à barreaux en train de faire sa sieste. Je me tournais ensuite vers mon époux et avec un peu de mauvaise humeur enchaîna.

- Si Ventus est dans son lit alors pourquoi je l'ai trouvé dans notre chambre entrain de me complimenter ?

Pour le coup mon mari releva la tête de son travail et me regarda avec un air perdu.

- Oh …

Ciel, j'aime mon époux plus que tout mais des fois c'est une vraie tête en l'air. Je posais Ven dans son lit et prenais quelques minutes pour me relever. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois mais mon ventre arrondit me posait déjà problème. Thomas fut dans mon dos en trois secondes et m'aida alors que Ven nous regardait perdu.

- Je vais bien mon petit cœur, maintenant soit gentil et fait la sieste, d'ac ?

- D'ac ! D'ac !

C'est la dernière fois que je leur fais regarder Cendrillon. Même si … C'EST TROP MIGNON ! Je sais, je gagatise totalement dés qu'il s'agit de mes enfants mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est eux qui sont adorable avec leurs grand yeux bleu. Mon époux me garde contre lui un instant avant de me pousser gentiment vers la sortie de son laboratoire personnel. Au début j'avais râlé contre le fait qu'il ramène le travail à la maison mais entre ça et savoir que des midinettes le draguait toute la journée j'avais fait mon choix. Mais en même temps c'est vrai que Thomas et beau...

Il me soutient jusqu'au salon, il sait que je n'aime pas qu'on me porte, et me fais asseoir dans son fauteuil. Je le fixe alors qu'il a un petit air inquiet. J'aime mon époux, pour ce qu'il est et pour son physique de rêve. Grand, blond comme le soleil, sa peau est naturellement mate et cela fait ressortir ses yeux bleus comme le ciel quand il est heureux et bleu comme l'océan quand il est en colère ou triste. J'ai précisé qu'il fait une heure de musculation tous les jours pour compenser le fait qu'il ne sort quasiment pas ? Eh oui, c'est mon mec, il est unique, et je l'aime comme une folle. Tout comme j'aime déjà notre quatrième bébé. Mon tout petit qui dort encore en moi. Je caresse distraitement la rondeur qui abrite ce petit cœur quand je sens la main chaude de Thomas sur la mienne.

- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ce concert ?

- On en a déjà parlé, non ? C'est un concert pour les sinistrés des inondations et les enfants sans parents, c'est une chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur et je vais la faire !

_Thomas _: Mon petit bout de femme est impossible !

Dieu sait que je l'aime mais elle met sa grossesse en danger en faisant n'importe quoi. Déjà pour les jumeaux je la trouvais pâle par moment mais depuis qu'elle attend Roxas elle s'est affaiblie.

Oui, Roxas, non, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire et oui, ce nom me plait tout de même.

Je regarde mon inconsciente épouse qui refuse de prendre son traitement depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle attend un nouvel enfant. Et étrangement, j'approuve le fait quelle ne se soigne plus. On ne connaît pas les effets du traitement sur les femmes enceintes et leur fœtus et si ma femme est mon cobaye pour certaine chose, quand il s'agit de la vie de plusieurs personnes je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

Cloud me tire la manche pour nous signaler la présence du taxi de Sasha et j'abandonne ma petite épouse à Cid. Son frère l'a toujours amené sur ses lieux de concert et j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en Sasha pour savoir dire stop et rentrer à la maison. Je les laissais donc partir serein quand j'entendis un bruit de chute.

Je retournais donc dans mon bureau ou Ventus tentait une nouvelle évasion digne d'un prison break mais je le rattrapais par la ceinture et le calais dans mes bras. Je pris également ma douce Naminé, réplique miniature de sa maman, les yeux bleus en plus. J'aimerais tant que Roxas ai les yeux de sa mère, ces prunelles noisettes ou dansent des étoiles quand elle est heureuse, et se transforment en brun chaud dans l'intimité de notre chambre.

Oui on continue de le faire, oui notre chambre est totalement insonorisée, non le fait que nos enfants dorment juste à côté ne nous culpabilise pas. Et oui je respecte les vœux prononcés lors de notre mariage, ceux d'aimer et d'honorer mon épouse jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Bien que pour moi la mort ne compte pas. C'est irrationnel et absolument pas scientifique mais je penses qu'après la vie notre âme (pour peu qu'on en ai une) devient immatériel et se promène partout avant de se réincarner ou simplement de disparaître pour laisser place à une nouvelle âme.

Tout à mes pensées j'ai faillit ne pas voir mes petits monstres prendre la clef des champs. J'attrape Ven par le fondement, ça le fait plus rire qu'autre chose et prend Naminé dans mes bras, je m'assure que Cloud trottine près de nous et je pars vers la cuisine. Sasha risque de m'en vouloir mais en son absence le seul moyen de tenir les enfants tranquille c'est de faire des gâteaux et si possible avec du chocolat.

Je pose donc mes assistants sur le plan de travail et soulève Cloud pour l'asseoir sur un tabouret. L'activité cookies commence et très vite mes petits monstres sont captivés par la confection des biscuit, je les laisse pétrir la patte et les aide pour faire les biscuit puis met à contribution leur créativité pour décorer les biscuits de pépites de chocolat – et ferme les yeux quand une pépite disparaît comme par magie. Après une bonne heure de cuisine je leurs lave les mains et les mets face au Roi Lion, ce film passionne les petits le temps que les gâteaux cuisent. Alors qu'on somnole affalés sur le canapé la bonne odeur des biscuits remplit la maison et je me lève pour les sortir du four.

Au même moment ma femme rentre avec une bonne heure d'avance et le teint blafard.

- Sasha tout va bien ?

En trente seconde elle est dans mes bras, je l'assieds sur une chaise et lui tend un verre d'eau sucré. Elle me remercie et regarde les pâtisseries avec envie. Je mets alors les cookies dans une assiette, en garde trois de côté et porte le reste aux enfants avec en prime un verre de jus de pomme. Quand je reviens à la cuisine ma femme va mieux même si elle est encore un peu pâle.

- Tout va bien ?

- Désoler Thomas … tu avais raison.

Sa voix est faible mais je sens qu'elle va déjà mieux que quand elle ne dit rien.

- Je sais, j'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

- Le savoir et le vivre ce n'est pas pareille.

Je soupire et la force à manger. Elle dit ne pas avoir envie ce à quoi je réponds :

- Le besoin ne crée pas forcement l'envie, mais l'envie crée un besoin. Tu avais envie de fraises hier et tu en as fait un besoin vital et aujourd'hui ton corps à besoin de manger même si toi tu n'en as pas envie … mange ou je te le mixe et te force à avaler !

Mon ton est un peu plus dur que je ne le voulais mais à l'effet voulu, elle mange sans rien dire. Un pour elle, un pour Roxas et un pour la gourmandise. Ma femme est invivable, mes gosses sont des démons sous des traits d'ange et moi je suis un savant un peu fou. Pourtant je les aime tous et eux aussi m'aiment, je suppose que tant que j'ai au moins ça alors tout ira pour le mieux.

- Je t'aime chérie !

- Moi aussi Thomas...

- Et je t'aime aussi Roxas.

Je sentis un petit coup contre la main que j'avais mise sur le ventre de mon épouse et me sentis bêtement heureux. J'embrassais la plus belle femme au monde quand un concert de « Bah ! » nous interrompit dans nos caresses chastes. Mes enfants sont vraiment invivable des fois !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Voici la fin de cette histoire, en avance pour le coup mais comme je pars en vacances, enfin ma vie ne vous intéresse pas !

Apparemment mon petit coup de théâtre à la fin du chapitre 12 à fait son effet, j'en suis ravis et attends avec impatience vos réactions sur ce chapitre ci. Rappel à toute fin utiles : tuer l'auteur ne sert à rien ... Bonne lecture!

Et encore merci à Xoen, et oui c'est triste mais c'est la vie, si t'es sensible je te conseille de sortir les mouchoirs ^^

* * *

Fin : Axel.

Axel est … mort.

Ça me fait si mal d'y penser. Cette idée crée une douleur impossible dans mon cœur. J'ose à peine imaginer ce que ressens Reno. Personnellement j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'arracher une partie de moi.

Axel … Axel … AXEL !

Un cri de douleur déforme mes lèvres mais ne fait aucun bruit. Je sais que Cloud est derrière la porte, qu'il voudrait faire quelque chose mais le fait est qu'il ne peut pas, j'ai trop mal. Même la douleur sourde dans mes jambes me semble inférieur à ce que je sens dans ma poitrine.

On me l'a arraché, la seule personne qui voulait de moi. On me l'a volé !

Des sillons de larmes ruissellent sur mes joues, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste pour exprimer ma peine. Ma voix est brisée, rien n'en sort.

Ça fait trois jours qu'il est mort et je ne réalise toujours pas. Pourtant la douleur est là, si forte que je ne peux rien faire. Je me laisse sombrer dans le désespoir. Pourquoi lui, mon Dieu ?!

Pourquoi …

J'entends une personne qui entre dans la pièce. Je suis dans un état de semi-sommeil, le repos m'est impossible. Une grande main chaude me caresse la tête et les larmes qui avaient cessé un instant recommencent à couler sur mon visage. Mes sanglots entraînent un hoquet qui me tire des gémissements plaintifs et irréguliers.

« Roxas … »

Zack, le pauvre il ne mérite pas d'avoir une épave comme beau-frère. D'un coup je me déteste d'être si faible. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour Axel, comme je ne peux rien faire pour Zack et les autres qui méritent cent fois mieux qu'un gamin en larmes, une épave qui n'a jamais put être utile, qui n'est même plus beau tant son visage est déformé par la douleur. Je sens la main plus forte dans mes cheveux avant de sentir le corps musclé de Zack dans mon dos.

- Roxas, il faut que tu passes à autre chose, tu es entrain de te tuer.

Je mets un peut de temps à comprendre ses mots mais il est vrai que mon état accélère la progression de ma maladie. Je ne sens déjà plus mes jambes et le reste n'est qu'un trou béant. D'un coup la perspective de mourir comme ça ne me semble plus si atroce. Mourir semble d'un coup la plus belle chose au monde. Mourir et le rejoindre, mourir et ne plus souffrir. C'est tellement égoïste, tellement lâche … tellement tentant.

- Roxas, il est mort.

- Oui, mort, et je vais le rejoindre, bientôt … très bientôt.

- Roxas, tu dois vivre, te battre !

-Non, je veux juste mourir, juste en finir et ne plus gêner personne.

- Roxas …

- Tais-toi !

- Roxas tu dois te sortir de ta peine, nous avons besoin de toi !

- Tu … tu dis des mensonges ! Si … si j'étais mort ce serait mieux pour tout le monde !

- Non, c'est faux !

Je sens qu'il me plaque sur le sol, il me fixe. Il semble à bout.

- Roxas, ne...

- Tais-toi …

Je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire, je sais que je ne vais pas aimer.

- Roxas …

- Tais-toi !

- Roxas …

- TAIS-TOI ! »

Je pète un plomb alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras. J'hurle, le griffe. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je sombre dans la folie.

Pitié Dieu, vous qui n'êtes que bonté, laissez moi mourir, laissez moi le rejoindre !

_Cloud _: Je le hais ! Axel je te hais ! Regarde, regarde ce que tu as fais de mon frère, de mon trésor... Je te hais !

Pourquoi t'es mort sale con ?!

Y avait cent façons pour que cette journée finisse, pourquoi t'as choisit celle ci ? Tout allait si bien pourtant, on était tous heureux ce soir là. Tu tenais Roxas si fort dans tes bras, ton regard était tellement plein d'amour que s'en devenait répugnant. Pourquoi ça a fini comme ça ?

T'aurais pas pu faire attention un peu, par ta faute Roxas pleure, par ta faute mon frère est brisé. Putain, je sais que c'est qu'un accident, que ça arrive tous les jours mais … merde !

Je te hais tellement Axel !

_Ventus_ : Je regarde Cloud, il est face à la porte de Roxas, on entend les cris de douleur de notre frère malgré la porte fermée. Je n'ose même pas m'imaginer à sa place, je sais que sans Vanitas je ne serais rien. Ça fait juste un mois et demi mais mon brun m'est indispensable. Et aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours. Vanitas est avec moi et ma sœur, il nous prend par la main et nous fait descendre à la cuisine. Angeal est là et nous sert un verre d'eau.

Moi je me mets sur les genoux de ma moitié, je regrette soudain que ma sœur n'ai personne pour l'aider à passer cette épreuve. Ma pauvre Naminé, elle est seule dans ce qui arrive, enfin, elle peut compter sur moi. Elle aussi est une partie de moi. Je prends sa main blanche, même jumeaux on est différent, ma peau à moi a la couleur du soleil, elle, est surtout restée dans la maison, douce et gentille Naminé, seule figure apaisante dans ces moments ou même l'étreinte de Vanitas ne me fait oublier la peine.

Roxas, mon petit frère, comme tu dois souffrir, pourquoi tu dois encore souffrir, tout allais si bien pour une fois, pourquoi … c'est injuste !

_Naminé _: Je sers un peut plus la main de mon frère. Je voudrais que Cloud descende, qu'il cesse de fixer cette porte. Roxas sait que notre frère attend un geste de lui pour l'aider. Mais notre petit frère est brisé.

Je voudrais te haïr Axel. Ce serait si simple de te détester mais tu as tant apporté à notre petit frère. Ce serait injuste de te haïr pour une chose que tu n'as put contrôler. Ta mort a transformé la maison en un lieu si triste. L'air semble d'un coup si lourd en ton absence.

Saïx a appelé, il ne me croyait pas.

« Axel ne peut pas mourir ! Ce crétin est trop amoureux de Roxas pour penser à le faire pleurer ! »

Oh Saïx, tu as sans doute raison, de nous tous c'est toi qui le connaissais le mieux. Reno a lui aussi tenu ce genre de discours. Il a voulu parler à notre frère mais Roxas est anéanti.

Axel je voudrais te haïr, t'en vouloir pour faire souffrir notre frère. Mais d'où tu es toi aussi tu le vois pleurer. Tu dois souffrir de ne pouvoir rien faire. Oh Axel, pourquoi as tu été si bête ?

_Roxas _: Zack est parti. Il a quitté la chambre et pourtant je sens encore sa chaleur, un instant ça m'a réconforté, un instant je me suis senti moins seul, moins triste. La nuit est tombée, en bas la radio déverse une musique triste. Je ne sais pas qui l'a allumée. La lune éclaire ma chambre elle brille tellement, un carré de lumière blafarde m'illumine. Axel m'aurait trouvé beau ainsi. Il n'y a que lui pour dire que je suis beau les yeux rouges et dans un rayon de lune. Stupide Axel, Cloud doit te haïr.

« _Que tu es beau Roxas._

- Voilà que je t'entends. Oh Axel, c'est bon je deviens fou !

_- Tu n'es pas fou, juste triste mon amour._

- Axel …

_- Ne te retourne pas, laisse moi t'admirer._

- Tu dis n'importe quoi …

- _Roxas … je suis désoler. J'aurais … Oh je m'en veut tellement de t'avoir laissé !_

- Axel …

Je sentis d'un coup une caresse chaude, pas un contact à proprement parler mais quelque chose de rassurant. Quelque chose que seul Axel pouvait me faire. Je sursautais à ce contact brûlant qui recommençait sur ma joue, un instant je sentis ses doigts. Je me redressais.

- _Non ! Ne te retourne pas ! Roxas je t'en pris !_

- Axel …

- _Non ne pleure pas ! Merde pourquoi je ne peux rien faire !?_

- Axel … tu me manques, je … j'arrive pas à...

- _Je sais Roxas. Pourtant tu dois continuer à vivre. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs._

Je sentis un nouveau souffle brûlant. Il m'étreignait, à sa façon. Je pouvais presque sentir ses bras autour de moi. Mes larmes redoublèrent. Et je voulus le rejoindre. Axel tu m'as brisé ...

- _Ne repense plus jamais à ça ! Je ne supporterais pas que tu meurs !_

- Parce que tu crois que moi je supporte ta mort !

- _Je vois que non... Roxas tu es plus fort que ça. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose !_

- NON !

Mon propre cri me fit mal aux oreilles. Je retombais sur le sol et les larmes, ces traîtresse, recommencèrent à me brûler les joues.

- Je ne veux pas ! Axel …

Un long silence suivit. Un instant j'eus peur qu'il soit repartit puis à nouveau je sentais cette caresse presque tangible sur ma joue.

_- Cloud va s'acharner sur ma tombe mais … Roxas je reviendrais dans trois jours, si d'ici là tu ne vas pas mieux je t'emmènerais avec moi, mais si il y a une seule étincelle d'espoir dans tes yeux, une seule petite flamme qui te permettrais de vivre alors je veux que tu me promettes de vivre._

- Je sais que je ne peux vivre sans toi.

Axel disparut, je regardais tout autour de moi.

C'est alors que Cloud entra dans la chambre.

- Tu as crié, tout va bien ?

- Cloud …

Je fixe mon frère. Je veux rejoindre Axel, vivre ainsi est trop dur, mais quitter mon frère me parais tout aussi insurmontable.

- Cloud, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

- Bien sur !

Il y a tant de bonheur dans sa voix, tant de soulagement que je me sens d'un coup mieux. C'est ça l'étincelle dont parle Axel. J'espère que non, je veux le retrouver. Ne plus vivre ainsi.

- Cloud, tu m'aimes ?

- Oui. Plus que tout … C'est bizarre pour toi mais même si j'aime Zack ma famille reste la priorité et tu en fais parti. »

J'ai trois jours pour vivre avec eux, leur dire adieu. D'un coup ça me semble trop court. Cloud, mon grand frère, je ne veux pas te perdre. Une nouvelle déchirure se fait dans mon cœur. Je vais les perdre, tous. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Axel me manque tellement mais ma famille … Je suis égoïste de vouloir les laisser, de les faire porter mon deuil.

Oh Axel, je ne peux partir, je dois rester.

Axel …

L'échéance passe si vite. J'ai à peine le temps de voir les trois jours passer. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis mais la douleur de ta mort Axel, couplée à celle de tout laisser me rendre fou. Je ne mange presque plus je dors à peine et je passe de longues heures dans le siège suspendu que vous aviez accroché pour moi face au potager. L'été va bientôt finir et je regrette de t'avoir connu. Sans toi Dieu sait ce qui serait advenu de moi. Cloud et Aerith m'ont confirmé que l'on pouvait soigner ma maladie. Demain on part pour l'hôpital, si je vis encore.

La nuit est tombée et je regarde les collines, une lettre dans les mains.

_« Tu n'as pas surmonter ma mort._

- Non … Au final je ne sais pas si je veux vivre ou partir avec toi.

_- Avec moi tu verras une chose que tu n'as jamais vu._

- Je verrais toujours mes frères ?

_- Oui, mais tu ne pourras presque pas communiquer avec eux._

- Tu promets que je les reverrais ?

_- Oui, j'ai pu revoir mon frère, comme je peux te voir._

- Je peux te voir ?

_- Si tu veux..._

Axel entre dans mon champ de vision. Il n'a pas changé. Il est toujours aussi beau. Cette vision me coupe le souffle.

_- Tu es prêt ? »_

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je sens quelque chose remuer en moi. Une douleur sourde me secoue et pourtant aucun cri ne sort de ma bouche. Mais très vite tout s'efface et je ressens juste l'envie de courir. Jamais je n'avais eu une telle envie. Je file entre les plantes mon rire raisonne entre les collines et je cours toujours plus.

Je sens Axel dans mon dos quand tout disparaît une douleur me traverse le cœur je regagne mon siège et vois une tâche de fer sur ma poitrine, au dessus du cœur. J'entends à nouveau cette musique. Elle semble plus forte. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'entend un cri, c'est Cloud. Axel a disparut et il ne reste que cette musique que je reconnais enfin.

« Roxas ! La voix de Cloud est alarmée ça me rend triste mais en même temps je nage dans une sorte de béatitude qui éloigne tout. Oui tout ira bien.

- Tout va bien grand frère. J'ai juste … juste sommeil.

- Petit frère …

- Tu sais je l'entends, la chanson de maman, c'est un beau morceau de piano … Tu dois pas en vouloir à Axel, ce n'est pas sa faute il est juste stupide. Dis, tu promets, tu lui en veux pas ?

- Je promets.

Cloud, mon grand-frère pleure. Je sens à nouveau Axel prêt de moi.

_- Roxas c'est l'heure, il faut leur dire adieu._

- Je sais … Cloud, je dois te dire adieu, tu promets de pas faire de bêtises, de rester avec Zack et de continuer d'aimer Ven et … et Nami … tu sais on l'a pas montrer mais on est tout petit dedans. On a besoin de … de toi.

- Je sais... mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de vous trois.

- Cloud, tu sais y a maman, elle dit qu'elle est très fière de toi et y a papa aussi. Axel … il dit qu'il faut …

- Roxas … Non, Roxas ! »

Le cri de Cloud déchira le ciel. La pluie qui avait cessé reprit très fort, en quelques secondes le sol était plein d'eau et Cloud aussi, dans ses bras était le corps de Roxas. Le plus jeune semblait dormir, un petit sourire sur le visage. Zack était près de son amant et serrait dans ses bras les jumeaux qui pleuraient alors que Vanitas avait caché son visage dans le dos de son frère. Angeal qui était revenu regarda la colline ou étaient les terrains, il était arrivé trop tard.

_« Cher Cloud,_

_Sache d'abord que je t'aime grand-frère, j'ai l'impression de ne te l'avoir jamais assez dit._

_Tu as remplacé papa et maman pour nous et jamais tu n'as faillis à ta tâche._

_Je savais que ma vie ne serait jamais bien longue et la mort d'Axel n'y change rien. Avant même que je sorte avec lui je sentais que mes jambes, que mon corps, lâchait prise. Si j'ai eu peur j'ai eu encore plus peur que tu ne le vois. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute._

_C'est sans doute égoïste mais je veux que tu vives pour moi, que tu continues à te battre contre la vieille folle, que tu sois heureux avec Zack. Que tu protèges Ventus et Naminé._

_Tu sais ils sont plus grand que moi mais dedans ils sont encore des petits enfants. Il faut que tu les aimes beaucoup. Ven à Vanitas mais notre Naminé n'a personne et elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire qu'on l'aime. Moi je l'aime beaucoup notre sœur et je veux que tu lui dises._

_Tu dois haïr Axel mais tu sais, là ou je vais je ne serais pas triste. Tu sais, Axel c'est comme la moitié de moi et sans lui je ne suis rien, je crois que c'est ça une âme sœur..._

_Je t'aime Cloud, et ou que je sois je veux que tu le saches._

_Je ne te dis pas adieu grand-frère parce que un jour on se reverra. Je souhaite que ce soit le plus tard possible._

_Je t'aime Cloud ! Je t'aime très fort !_

_Roxas. »_

Cloud relus une nouvelle fois la lettre que son frère lui avait laissé. On avait enterré Roxas sous le roi de la forêt. Cela faisait un an maintenant, Zack était revenu avec Vanitas et les autres pour les vacances d'été. Un vent frais passait par la fenêtre de la chambre de Roxas. Cette pièce était inoccupée depuis la mort du blond. Des fois les jours de pluie on pouvait entendre les soupirs et gémissement de plaisir d'Axel et Roxas résonner sur les murs. Et chaque grands jours d'été, ces jours où la chaleur est partout, on peut voir le blond accoudé à sa fenêtre. Ça fait rire Cloud de voir que malgré la mort, leur frère reste un fainéant.

Oui, maintenant ça le fait rire.

* * *

Et voilà ...

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, d'avoir été aussi nombreux à apprécier cette histoires.

Une petite review pour la fin ?


End file.
